


The Wolf and His Dragon

by GuestWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestWriter/pseuds/GuestWriter
Summary: In a world of Alphas, Beta, and Omegas, one beta will help change the course of history as his life intertwines with one of the most powerful forces in Fódlan. As the shifter are forced to face the fallacy of their hierarchy as ancient forces clash around them. Felix will be thrusted into a world that laid dormant for centuries when an old enemy threatens the world.I'm super bad at summaries. So shifters of Fódlan are caught in the middle of a power struggle between the dragons and TWSITD. Felix does his best.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Felix was five when he received his first sword. His father summoned Felix into his study after morning exercises. Felix knocked on the door and waited to be called in. He was bounce on his toes when his father finally called him in. The study was a rich mahogany, Fraldarius Blue drapes framed large windows, his father sitting at his desk looking over some documents. Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Head of House Fraldarius lifted his head to smile at Felix as he entered the room. There was no mistaking the fact they were father and son. Both with navy black hair and sharp eyes, although Felix still had a youthful fullness to his face and his mother’s warm amber eyes. “You wanted to see me, father?” Felix stood in front of his father’s desk, trying not to stare at the box sitting on it. “So, Felix, as you know whenever a Fraldarius reaches your age they receive their first weapon.” Coming from behind the desk, Felix’s father opened the wooden box. Inside laid a silver sword nestled in teal velvet. Felix looked to his father before reaching to take the sword.

Drawing the sword from it sheath, Felix admired the craftmanship. The sword was perfectly weighted for the child and fit well in his hand. A wide smile spread across his face “This is awesome.” Felix beamed at his father. “Remember this sword is not a toy. You will need to continue your training and make sure to maintain your new sword.” Rodrigue leaned on the desk, watching the boy hold the sword in both hands. Felix took a practice stance. “I know father. I’ll go practice with Glenn right now!” Felix returned the sword to its sheath and gripping it in both hands before running out of room in search of his brother. Rodrigue returned to his work with a smile.

Running towards the training ground, Felix found his brother swinging a training sword at a practice dummy. The instructor critiquing Glenn’s footwork every so often. Even at the young age of nine, Glenn showed signs of being an excellent swordsman. “Glenn, look!” Felix yelled. Glenn lowered his sword, turning to the young boy scampering up to him. Felix was almost like a miniature various of his brother, even the down to the same way his smile pulled lopsidedly to the left. Felix held out his birthday gift to his older brother. Glenn took the sword from Felix and pulled it from its sheath. Giving it a few practice swings of the blade, Glenn gave Felix a nod. “This is a good blade, perfectly balanced.” Glenn gave Felix a smirk, “care to test it out?” Felix’s eyes grew wide as he took the sword back. Glenn moved to the other end of the training grounds, getting into a striking stance. Felix attempted to do the same. “Keep your arms up Felix.” The instructor called. Felix did his best to mimic his brother’s stance.

In no time Glenn was on him. Felix did his best to block each strike, but Glenn was faster. In a matter of moments Felix found him self on the ground, his new sword knocked to side, and Glenn’s pointed his practice sword at Felix's chest. Felix felt tears prickle behind his eyes. He used all his will power not to let the tears fall. “You are improving, you just need to practice more.” Glenn reached out his hand. Felix reluctantly took it. Glenn pulled Felix up in a swift movement, patting him on the shoulder. “Master Glenn, you need to finish your practice stances.” The instructor called out in a stern voice. Glenn gave a huff as he rolled his eyes. “Coming.” Looking back at Felix, “Again. Tonight. Meet me back here after sunset.” Glenn whispered. Felix gave one nod before running off to find his mother to show her his sword. With a skip in his step, too thrilled with thoughts about tonight.

Felix was standing in the training grounds, practicing his swings. Glenn was late, night had fallen over an hour ago. Thinking back to dinner, Glenn did look a little off. His temper was shorter than normal and he looked like he was in pain. But Glenn did promise Felix he would be there. Felix let out a sign in annoyance. Turning to leave, Felix heard shouts coming from the courtyard. Pushing open the door, Felix peeked out to see guards running towards the courtyard. Felix followed after them as fast as he could.

Felix arrived to find the courtyard in chaos. The front gate was in ruins, busted down from the inside. His father was shouting orders as soldier gathered weapons, someone bought Rodrigue his horse. “Father!” Felix sprinted to his father, crashing into his leg. “Felix!” Rodrigue looked down at the small boy clutching at him. Felix looked up with tears in his eyes. “What’s going on?!” Felix’s voice shock with fear. “Felix, go back inside.” Rodrigue pulled his son loose, taking a knee to look him in the eye. “Glenn is in trouble and he needs our help. But I need you to stay with your mother while I go look for him.” “But!” Felix tried to protest, yet Rodrigue pushed him towards a servant. “Make sure he is returned to his room.” Rodrigue swung himself up on to his horse. Calling him men to follow him out through the broken gates. Felix tugged against the servant’s grip as he was dragged back towards the keep. With a swift kick to the servant’s leg, Felix finally managed to get free. Somehow managing to dodge the arms reaching from him Felix ran off into the night. His only thoughts were finding Glenn.

Felix ran until his lunges burned. Stumbling through the dark woods, the snow caused him to fall more often than he would like to admit. Scared and lost, Felix kept moving, calling for Glenn as he willed himself forward. The winter winds freezing the tears sliding down his cheeks. Taking another step, the snow shifted and set the small boy tumbling down a hill hidden through a snow bank. Coming to a stop at the bottom, Felix laid there. He was scared, cold, and had no idea where he was. His sword lay just out of reach. Felix pushed him self up and looked around, rubbing his face on the back of his coat sleeve. As Felix gave a sobbed hiccup. Scanning the forest, Felix saw a flicker of light. Grabbing his sword, Felix used the last of his strength to hurl himself towards the light.

Felix entered a clearing. The snow had melted and green grass in a prefect circle. A small camp fire crackled in the center. The clearing felt more like a mid-summer’s night and not the dead of winter. Felix tipped over a log as he moved farther into the camp. Felix let out a yelp. Sprawled out and upside down, Felix met the eye of a woman. She had been reaching up towards a peach hanging off a tree breach. Peaches were currently not in season, but there was no mistaking that it was ripe, Felix felt his face heat up. The mystery woman was very pretty. In a panic to shake the warm in his face, Felix flipped over and pulled his sword from its sheath to point it that the woman. She lowered her arm to fold it into her long black cloak. Her long mint green hair blowing softly in the wind. “Hello little one. What are you doing this far out in the forest?” Although her face remained neutral, Felix notice her emerald eyes warmed with amusement.

Thrusting his sword forward, Felix fixed her with his most determine glare. “Where is Glenn?!” Felix demanded. The woman cocked her head to the side, “Glenn?” “He’s my brother, he’s in trouble and we need to find him!” Felix began to shake like a leaf. “Awe. So that’s what all the commotion was about.” She turned her head to stare off into the trees. “It seems a young wolf is running amuck tonight. Must be his first time.” The woman spoke more to herself, leaving Felix in a state of confusion. His sword dropped just slightly.

Turing back to look at Felix, the woman studied him. “So little one, what is your name?” Pulling his sword back up to stare her down as best he could, “Felix. Who are you?” “Byleth.” Amusement shines in her eyes. “Well Ms. Byleth, you’re going to help me find Glenn.” Felix leveled his sword in shaky determination. Dried tears still stained his checks. “Or else.” A rebellious hiccup escaped him. “Is that so?” In a rush of wind, Byleth no longer stood by the tree. Instead she now stood behind him. "We must fix your swordmenship before you threaten me."

“First, plant your feet and widen your stance.” Using her boot to push Felix’s feet apart, “Make sure you set your hips and keep your core tight. You need to make sure you maintain you balance at all time, while still being about to flow through the movements.” Byleth pushed on his stomach and the contact make Felix’s muscles tighten. “Lastly, the sword is an extension of your body. Hold it firmly, but loose enough to move as though it were your own arm.” Delicately, Byleth adjusted Felix’s fingers on the hilt and gave his elbows a slight bend. “There, try giving cutting that branch without disturbing the leaves.” Byleth pointed to a Noa Bush heavy with ripe berries, a crocked bare branch poking out the side.

  
Felix squared off against the bush. The task seemed impossible, but Felix was not going to let this stupid shrub to best him. “Breath in once and out twice.” Byleth instructed. Felix scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and gave her a sideways glance. “Like this.” Byleth took a deep breath through her nose, and let it out through her nose before finishing the exhale out her mouth. “Now you.” She lips twitched in a small smile. Returning to stare down his opponent, Felix attempted to breath the same way. Taking a swing, Felix cut the branch in half.

  
The look of pure joy fell from Felix’s face though when two leaves fell to the ground. “That was very impressive.” Byleth put a hand on his shoulder. “But I failed!” Felix turned to her; tears threated to fall again. “I gave you a difficult task. If you succeeded on the first try, you would have done what the best swordsmen in history could not do.” Byleth walked over and picked up one of the leaves. “My first time, I cut down three.” She twisted the leaf between her fingers. “Really?!” Felix’s felt a rush of pride fill his chest as he stared at the branch on the ground. “Really. Now I believe we are ready to find this Glenn of ours.” Felix turned around, but Byleth was no longer behind him. Instead she was next to the fire strapping a scary looking sword to her belt. Felix was confused again, “How?”

  
Letting her cloak engulf her, Byleth looked like a phantom with her green hair giving off an ethereal glow. Felix felt the heat return to his face. Byleth tilted her head slight to look at him. “Come little one.” Silently she left the circle and headed into the night. Felix returned his sword to its sheath and took off after her. Setting a brisk pace, Byleth seemed to know where to go as though she was being pulled forward by a string. Felix stumbled after her. They moved quickly, but not too fast for the small boy to fall behind. Off in the distance a wolf howled at the full moon. Byleth stopped to look in the direction of sound. Felix ran into her leg, which he grabbed to steady himself. Byleth looked down at him and set her hand on his head. Her body was much too warm for the thin cloak she wore, especially for this time of year. Felix stared at her in awe for a moment before stepping back. Byleth gave him a nod and continue their search.

  
As they continued on, the moon sank low in the sky and Felix notice the sky growing a lighter purple. As the first glow of pink appeared on the horizon, Byleth slowed her pace before coming to another stop. “I believe we found your Glenn.” Felix ran around her to find himself in front of the broken gates of Fraldarius Keep. “Wait, I thought we were going to find Glenn?” Felix turned back in frustration. However, Ms. Byleth was gone. Searching the tree line, Felix couldn’t see any signs of her. The only evidence she was ever there was a leaf from a berry bush resting on the snow where she previously stood. Felix reached down to pick it up and twirled it between his finger.  
“Felix!” Rodrigue ran from the keep to sweep Felix into his arms. “What were you thinking?!” Rodrigue’s body was shaking. Felix tried to shrink back from his father’s anger. “I wanted to help find Glenn. But I got lost and a lady said she would help, but she just brought me back and I didn’t find Glenn.” Felix hung his head, more tears. He lost count of how many times he cried that night. Rodrigue held Felix close, “Its alright, we found Glenn.” Rodrigue comforted his young son. “I’m just glad you are safe.” He picked Felix up to carry the crying boy inside. Peeking over his father’s shoulder, Felix caught a glimpse of mint green in the tree line. Felix fell asleep before they even pasted through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix practiced his breathing. Inhale once and exhale twice. The sway of the carriage made it hard to concentrate though. Glenn snorted, “Why do you do that?” Felix huffed, “So I can beat you.” Felix slumped into the carriage seat. Glenn couldn’t hide his laughter. “You can’t even shift and a non-shifter can’t beat an Alpha.” “I’ll be the first.” Felix crossed his arms and looked out the window. Glenn chuckled, “Sure you will.” He too turned look out the carriage. A heavy silence fell between the brothers. “Do you think Sylvain will be okay?” Felix asked his brother. Glenn let out a sign and turned his gaze to the floor.“I don’t know.” An impregnable silence filled the carriage.

The Fraldarius family was traveling to Gautier territory for Sylvain’s birthday. Three days before the red hair turned ten, he had first shift. Felix remember how Glenn was after his first shift. Glenn got moodier and cockier, and frequently was on everyone’s nerves. Glenn did eventually calm down as he gained more control over his abilities, but the alpha in him still put a strain on his and Felix’s relationship from time to time. Felix only hoped Sylvain wasn’t going to be a stupid alpha too. Glenn and Dimitri were already enough in Felix’s opinion. 

Yet the thought of his friend being an alpha wasn’t what really worried Felix. It was Miklan, Sylvain’s older brother. In Faerghus only shifters with crests could inherit titles, which Miklan Anschutz Gautier had neither. Felix knew that fact alone made Miklan mean and Sylvain was the one who took the brunt of that anger. Felix let out a heavy sign and continued to watch the Itha Plains change into larger foothills. The carriage traveled swiftly through Gautier lands. Even for early summer there was still a cool breeze blowing down from the mountains that formed the border between Folden and Sreng. 

Finally, after a few days of travel, the Fraldarius caravan pulled up to the entrance of the Gautier estate. Felix brusted out the carriage to fly into arms of a lanky redhead. “Felix!” “Sylvain!” The two boys fell to the ground in a giggling heap. “Boys, please.” Rodrigue chuckled. He was helping Felix's mother out a carriage at the head of the caravan. “Sylvain, that is not how we greet our guests.” A stern voice at the top of the stairs. Sylvain scrambled to his feet and gave a curt bow. “Yes father.” Glenn snickered as he pulled Felix up and the boys joined their family for formal introductions.

Sylvain took the steps two at a time to stand by his father. Ambrose Rene Gautier never looked happy. The only thing Ambrose shared with Sylvain was his coloring, both with striking red hair and golden-brown eyes. But that’s where the similarity ended. Sylvain looked more like his mother. The petit mousy woman at the margrave’s side had a much warmer disposition. She was also very pretty. Felix would never admit to a soul that Sylvain's mother made his face heat up and cause a fluttering feeling in his stomach. However, her smile never quite met her eyes when she was around the margrave. Rodrigue nodded to the Guatiers “Ambrose, it has been some time.” “Yes, I trust you journey was a pleasant one. We are very fortunate to have had a mild spring this year.” Ambrose returned the nod. Felix paid little attention to what the adults were saying. Sylvain was currently sticking his tongue out and giving Felix a wink behind his father’s back. Felix was doing his best not to giggle. However, the sight of Miklan standing just in the doorway’s shadows quickly soured Felix’s mood.

Miklan looked angry and when Miklan looked like that bad things happened to Sylvain. But Felix had never seen him this furious before. The look on the harden face sent shivers down Felix’s spine. Miklan was only a few years older than Glenn, but he seemed to age faster than anyone Felix knew. Like his angry corrupted his face. Felix took a step closer to Glenn out of instinct. Glenn was tense, Felix could almost feel the rage coming off his brother in hot waves. “Glenn, calm down!” Rodrigue turned to his eldest. “Excuse his behavior. He is still learning to control his emotions.” Rodrigue apologized to the Gautiers.

“That is quite alright. I am sure we will have our hands full with Sylvian as he learns to control his abilities.” Rosalyn Clara Gautier chimed in. Felix knew she was just being polite. Glancing up at his brother, Felix could see the hair raising on the back of Glenn’s head. “Perhaps it’s time for the boys to go off on their adventures.” Rosalyn turned to her youngest with a warm smile. “I’m sure they could care little for our prattling and we can take tea in the parlor.” “Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea.” Felix’s mother added to help ease the tension. “Come Rosalyn, I know how the cold affects you. Let us sit by the fire while our husbands discuss less pleasant matters.” Felix’s mother looped her arm through Rosalyn’s and the two women swept off into the estate. “Yes, shall we.” Ambrose held his arm out to direct Rodrigue inside. “The royal family is to arrive tomorrow. I hear they bring exciting news for your Glenn.” Glenn’s ears perk up at that. “We will know once they arrive.” Rodrigue nodded. “Boys mind your manners and do not stray too far.” Rodrigue made sure to give a pointed to Glenn, before entering the estate.

Once the parents were safely out of ear shot, the boys exploded into a flurry of excitement. “So how was your first shift?!” “Are you a wolf life Glenn?!” “Nice being an alpha right?” “Wait, how did you know he’s an alpha?” “I can smell it on him, idiot.” “I’m not an idiot, you are!” “Did you get any cool magic?” “Did you meet a lady with green hair?!” the Fraldarius boys bombed Sylvain with questions. “It was crazy, I torn up the library! I’m a fox silly, like all Gautiers. I’m not sure how to feel about being an alpha, it’s only been like three days. And I can create fire! Only little flames right now, but I almost burnt my eyebrows off. A lady with green hair?” Sylvain did his best to keep up. Over the sounds of laughter, Miklan cleared his throat aggressively. “As fun at this ‘conversation’ is” Miklan crossed his arms and glared at the boys, “why don’t we head up the mountain for a hunt. The pheasant should be out now and we all know how much Sylvain loves pheasant. We should get the birthday boy something special for his special day.” Miklan smirked down at his brother. Felix again felt the need to be near Glenn. Miklan was scary. “Piss off.” Glenn returned to glare Miklan wore. “It’s okay.” Sylvain tried his best to be diplomatic, but he had started shaking like a leaf. “We can go to the mountain, it’s not that far.”

Felix was worried. He knew Sylvain would be in more trouble later if they didn’t listen to Miklan. Yet, he didn’t want to go to the mountain, not with Miklan. Miklan stared hard at Glenn, “What, you scared wolf boy? Are the pheasants too much for an alpha like you?” Miklan’s eye gleamed with hatred, he knew Glenn would take the bait. Everyone knew how competitive Glenn was. Felix stood there silently the whole time, waiting for Glenn’s response. Felix wanted to yell, to fight, to get Sylvain away from Miklan. But the need to listen to Glenn was too strong and Felix didn’t know why.

“Fine, we go get one stupid bird and come back. No funny business though.” Glenn shoved by Miklan towards the hunting log at the north end of the estate. “No funny business indeed.” Miklan’s face contorted into a wicked snarl as he stared down Sylvain. Felix stepped in front of his friend. Miklan sneered before turning to follow Glenn. Felix turned to Sylvain. The whole time Sylvain stared down at the flagstone steps in a submissive stance. Felix reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Sylvain flinched away. “Ha don’t worry about him. Once my alpha powers come in, Miklan will be old news.” Sylvain plastered on a fake smile as he raised his arms behind his head in a forced causal manner. “If you say so.” Felix just stood there with his arms at his side. This didn’t feel right.

This pretend Sylvain made Felix’s heart hurt. “Besides, I need to make sure mom doesn’t find out. She’s sick again and I don’t want to make her upset.” Sylvain looked away. Felix didn’t know what to say. He knew Sylvain’s mother had a weak heart, all the adults said so, but Felix didn’t know what that meant. He just knew that she was the only one who could protect Sylvain when Glenn wasn’t there. Felix’s felt so weak, he wanted to help, but he couldn’t shift yet. Felix felt so useless. “Hey, come on.” Sylvain shouldered into Felix playfully, “Let’s go to the mountain. It is my birthday and I do like pheasant.” Sylvain took off running after the older boys. Felix stared after him for a second before following.

\------

The sky was growing darker as the sun finally set. Sylvain had been missing for hours. “Where is he?!” Glenn smashed Miklan into a tree. Miklan only laughed. “That freak is where he belongs. Where all you freaks belong, in Hell.” Glenn snarled and smashed Miklan harder than humanly possible. The older boy crumpled into the ground in pain. “What do we do?” Felix ran to his brother. “We need to get help. I can’t track him for some reason.” Glenn was breathing heavily through his nose. “We need to return to the estate and get our parents.” “No! I won’t leave him on this damn mountain to die!” Felix felt tears prick behind his eyes as he shook Glenn’s sleeve. “I can’t find him on my own and you can’t shift!” Glenn’s barely contained anger was starting to peak through. Felix knew Glenn was scared, but Felix didn't want to wait until they got help. It would be too late. “I don’t care if I’m not a stupid shifter alpha like you! I’m going to find my best friend with or without your help!” Felix turned to run off into the mountain. “Felix! Stop! Come back here!” Glenn called after. Felix felt himself slow, the need to follow Glenn’s command made his body stiff. Inhale once and exhale twice. Felix took a breath in through his nose and out through his nose before once more out his mouth. The need to stop subsided and Felix ran faster than before, free from the urge to listen to Glenn. He could hear Glenn’s shouts fade into the night.

Felix ran until his lunges burned. It was getting hard to move, but Sylvain needed him. Felix slumped against a tree to catch his breath. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been running. Looking up he saw a Noa Bush ripe out of season. Puzzled, Felix stared at the bush. A crocked branch jutted up the side. Felix approached the bush cautiously with his hand on the hilt of his sword. A sense of Deja Vue flooded his mind. As though compelled, Felix drew his sword. Breathing, in once and out twice, Felix swung his sword. The branch fell to the ground. Felix waited, watching. Two leaves drifted slowly off the bush. Then, as if caught in a whirlwind, the leaves took off heading farther up the mountain. Felix ran after the possessed leaves, chasing after them as though his life depended on it, ignoring the pain in his body. Faster they flow, to a part of the mountain where the last reminisce of snow remained. 

Finally, when Felix could barely move anymore, the leaves stopped midair. Dizzily the leaves swirled over a stone well. Felix staggered over, panting as his lungs burned. Leaning on the well, Felix caught one of the leaves as it drifted downwards. Felix followed the other one down into the shadows. His heart stopped. At the bottom the leaf settled on top of a mess of red hair. “Sylvain!” Felix screamed. “Felix?” Sylvain looked up at him. One of Sylvain’s eyes was swollen shut and blood was drying on his lip. “Hold on I’ll get you out!” Felix wildly looked around for a rope or log or anything to pull his friend out of the well. Searching the mountain, Felix soon lost sight of the well. Tears spilled down his face; Felix was panicking. He didn’t know how long Sylvain had been in the water and the temperature had been falling fast as night settled over the mountain. The moon was covered in thick clouds and it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of him. That’s when Felix spotted a light sparked in the darkness. Felix desperately took off towards it. In his gut, Felix knew who he would find at there. 

Bursting into the campsite, Felix stumbled to the ground. Forcing air into his lungs, Felix looked towards the fire. Byleth was sitting on a log, staring at him in surprise. “Hello little one.” She gave him a tiny smile. However, her face fell flat. She was next to him in an instant. “What’s wrong.” She helped Felix to his feet. “His trapped in a well. He’s bleeding. He’s going to die!” Felix was struggling with his breath and emotions. “Show me.” Byleth raised to her full height. Felix didn’t even wait to see if she followed as he took off into the woods. However, it seemed she knew the way. Striding passed the boy, Byleth reached the well before he did. “Stand back.” Without any more warning, Byleth jumped into the well. Not heeding her, Felix ran to the edge. Black wings filled the well. Felix held his breath. A moment later, Byleth scooped Sylvain in her arms. Looking up at Felix, her jade eyes glowed in the dark. “I said stand back.” Her voice held no emotion, but it was definitely a command this time. Felix throw himself backwards. Just in time as those same black wings busted into the air. 

Felix stared in awe. It was as though time slowed. Byleth hovered in the air, holding Sylvain in her arms. The black wings spread out from behind her. They weren’t fully black, grey and silver weaved through scales, and they gave off a faint glow. Felix couldn’t move. Byleth landed in front of him. Her wings folded into her cloak. “Come little one, we must hurry.” Byleth moved with purpose. She didn’t even look to see if Felix was following. She didn’t need to though, he grabbed on to the sleeve of her cloak and stumbled after her.  
Reaching the campsite, Byleth laid Sylvain down by the fire. Felix went to him. Sylvain was so pale and cold. His breathing was shallow. Felix did his best not to cry over his best friend’ body “Help!” Felix choked. Byleth was busying herself in the tent. “Strip him, we need to warm him up.” She said in a no-nonsense tone. Felix obeyed immediately; the urge was stronger than when Glenn told him to do something. Felix could get Sylvain’s shirt off quickly, but the taller boy’s pants were giving him trouble. As he shucked the last of Sylvain’s garments off, Felix became aware of how pale Sylvain was. Sylvain lay in the dirt, naked and blue as ice. His body litter with bruises and cuts. It was like looking at a corpse.

“Hang his clothes up to dry.” Byleth wrapped the young Gautier boy up in some thick furs. Felix compiled without question, putting Sylvain’s clothes up on a tree branch near the fire. Byleth pulled Sylvain into her lap and plopping them down by the fire. Byleth placed her hands on either side of Sylvain’s head. Felix quickly sat down beside them. “What now?” Felix stared in awe at the woman. White faith magic poured from her hands to heal the boy. “Now we wait.” Byleth finished her work, wrapping the fur tighter around Sylvain and stared into the fire. Felix turning to stare at the flames. “Thank you.” Byleth didn’t respond. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Felix tried his hardest not to cry again. “If only I could shift, I could have protected him.” Felix hung his head. Bad thoughts filled his mind. If he could shift, he could have saved Sylvain all on his own, or better yet, he and Glenn could have stopped Miklan and torn him to pieces.

A part of Byleth’s cloak fell on his shoulders. “Don’t” She didn’t look away from the fire. “You can’t make things happen before they’re supposed to.” Felix gave her a puzzling look. “You were thinking too much. It was loud.” Felix shuffled closer to her. Felix felt a flutter in his stomach. Turning back to the fire, Felix thought about a lot of things. He had a lot of questions, but the one he asked “where did you learn that breathing thing?” Byleth gave a soft chuckle. “My clan sister, Shamir.” Felix looked at Byleth, studying her in surprise. “Clan sister?” “Yes, she is the craftiest person I know.” Byleth’s face softened. “She could make herself invisible with that breathing technique. Although, I never managed it.” Felix couldn’t keep his eyes off Byleth. The fluttering feeling grew.

“Where is she?” Felix finally dared another question. Byleth shifted and pulled Sylvain even closer. “She is probably at home.” “Why aren’t you there?” The cloak around Felix wrapped him tighter pulling him into Byleth’s side. Pressed against her body, Felix felt warm. Like the high summer sun was baking his skin. “It’s late, you need to sleep.” Felix felt his body immediately grow heavy, yet he fought against that command. “What are you?” Felix was losing the battle to stay awake. “Hush.” Byleth leaned her head on his. Felix finally let sleep over take him.

\------

“Over here!” Felix woke to the sound of men yelling. Blinking into the morning sun, Felix took in his surroundings. Next to him, Sylvain slept peacefully. Felix reached towards him. Sylvain was dressed in his clothes. His skin had returned to its health pink and was warm to the touch. Suddenly, Felix was swept up into his father’s arms. “Felix!” “Where’s Byleth?” Felix rubbed his eyes groggily. “Who?” Rodrigue pulled back. Felix took his time looking around. The campsite was gone, no sign of it existed. “You’re probably still dreaming. Let’s get you back to estate and to the healers.” Rodrigue held his son tighter, “I’m so relieved you’re save.” Felix leaned his head on to his father’s shoulder, eyes still heavy with sleep. However, something tickled his cheek. Lifting his head just slightly, Felix plucked a Noa leaf from his hair. Holding the leaf between his fingers, Felix held it out to the light. Out of the corner of his eye Felix catch a flash of mint green before it was gone. “Thank you.” Felix rested his head on his father’s shoulder, before falling to back to sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little nerve-wrecking to post stuff, but I can only reread my own work before I get frustrated and just throw it out there. I have one more chapter about Felix's childhood before I get into the main plot. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix had been feeling particularly cranky today. Going through his warm up exercise was wearying on him. Felix just wanted to fight. But Glenn was gone today. That wasn’t unusually nowadays. Glenn no longer trained with him, not with his knight duties demanding his time. Felix’s skin itched, the air was too hot, and everyone was being stupid. Felix swung his blade at the training dummy, the force sent hay flying everywhere. Felix throw his head back and took a breath. Once in, twice out. Clan sister. The memory struck Felix like thunder. 

Before he could reflect on the thought any farther, the door to the training grown flew open. A blonde haired, green eyed girl marched over to Felix. “Felix, would you like to train with me?” Ingrid planted her hands on her hips. “Why?” Felix pushed the strange thought to the back of his mind. “Because you are already training.” Ingrid squared her shoulders and gave him a leveled look. “Oh please, you’re only waiting for your boyfriend to get back.” Felix rolled his eyes and turned to the next training dummy with his sword raised. He was out growing it, but sentimentality kept him from getting a new one. “Felix!” Ingrid snapped, “I know you miss him too, but you don’t need to be a jerk about it.” Her voice wavered. Felix felt bad. He didn’t know why he was being so moody today and he didn’t know how to stop. “Felix, train with me.” Ingrid used more authority in her voice. Felix felt the need to do as she said.

The damn alpha and their stupid commanding attitudes. Felix always felt the pull to do whatever an alpha said and it was irritating to say the least. Although, he could resist most of the time, like when Sylvain wanted to drag him into trouble or when Glenn was being particularly mean. But Ingrid’s tone when she really wanted something was especially compelling, like a tight rope pulling him along against his will. Felix asked his father about it once and did not like the answer one bit. Felix was a beta. It wouldn’t have been too awful except for the fact all of his friends were alphas and they could all shift. Felix felt as like he was being left behind. “Fine, but you don’t need to be so bossy about it.” Felix signed turning to face Ingrid with his sword at the ready. 

As of late, Ingrid was at the Fraldarius Keep more often than usual. Due to the fact she was engaged to Glenn. Even Felix knew it was an odd pairing. Two alphas rarely became bond mates, even for political marriage. Not to mention the fact that on the surface, they seemed to be polar opposites. Glenn was sarcastic and looked for fights everywhere. Ingrid was a no-nonsense and quick to call out foolish behavior. Yet they’re both kind and loyal to their friends. Felix found it weird that Glenn wasn’t mean to Ingrid and even softened up around her. On her part, Ingrid laughed at Glenn’s dumb jokes and would train extra hard when he was around. Felix felt the urge vomit whenever he hung out them anymore. 

The two went through their excises together, Ingrid with her lance and Felix with his sword. They even sparred a couple rounds before the bells chimed in the background. They had been at it for a few hours now. “You’re getting really good Felix. I’d say you’re almost as good a Glenn.” Ingrid breathed heavily. Felix just huffed. Everyone knew of their sibling rivalry. No matter how hard Felix tried he always felt two steps behind. If he could shift things would be different, maybe. Felix scratched his arm in irritation. The air felt thick and hot again.

“Felix are you okay?” Ingrid put her lance back on the rack. “You’ve been quiet today.” “I have a headache.” It wasn’t a lie exactly. “Why don’t you go lay down, I’ll get you when Glenn gets back.” Ingrid placed her hand on his shoulder. Felix knew she was just worried about him, but he was in no mood to be mothered. “Let’s get some air.” Felix stomped out towards the quart yard. Ingrid swiftly following behind.

The sun was setting and the night watch was switching guard duty. Glenn should have returned by now. He told Felix he was going on a simple escort mission with the royal family. Glenn promised Felix he would be back in a week’s time. Felix knew it was still too soon to worry, but it had been two days since he was supposed to return and the nervous feeling in his gut wouldn’t go away. 

Ingrid accompanied him around the quart yard a few times. They remained silent for most the walk. Felix sensed she was worried too. As they rounded the far side of the court yard, a man on a horse rode through the open gates. The man wore the royal seal on his armor and he was breathing heavily. “I have an urgent message for the Duke!” The horse stamped anxiously in the dirty. The pair look like they rode very hard and very fast to get here. A guard hurried off to get Rodrigue. Felix and Ingrid ran closer, but quickly hid behind stacks of barrels to curiously peek at what was going on. 

Rodrigue rushed from the Keep. “What is your message?” He drew himself to his full height as the man slide from his horse. “There was an attack! There was an attack on the royal family, there was only one survivor.” The man was shaking, he looked like he was going to be sick. Felix froze, he could only think of Glenn and Dimitri. “Who?” Rodrigue was all business. “The crown prince. Everyone else, including the royal guard, are gone.” The man hung his head, eyes wide but staring at nothing. “His Majesty sent a messenger for reinforcements. The messenger died at the gates of the palace.” Rodrigue remained silent, still as a statue. “When we arrived in Duscar's capital, the city it was on fire, there was blood everywhere. The King was died and we never recovered the Queen’s Consort’s body. The prince, he, he....” The man started hyperventilating.   
Felix heard enough; he ran to his father. “Where is Glenn, why isn’t he back.” Felix felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. “Where is he?!” Felix screamed. Ingrid came up behind him and grabbed on to Felix’s sleeve. “Lord Rodrigue?” Her voice broke, “Where is Glenn?” She kept her voice as even as possible, but it still broke Felix’s heart. The man shook his head. Rodrigue turned to the children. “He died like a true knight.” Rodrigue kept his eyes straight ahead and his voice stern. Ingrid collapsed to her knees. “How can you say that?! How can you just say that about Glenn?!” Felix screamed. The air was on fire, Felix’s skin felt it was tearing off his body. “Glenn died performed his duty and protected the heir to the Kingdom. Glenn was a true knight.” Rodrigue kept his voice flat and he looked straight ahead. Felix couldn’t take it. He saw red, his jaw clenched, his muscles tightened, Felix felt like his world was breaking apart.

“You’re wrong and I hate you!” Felix ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn’t know where he was going and he didn’t care. His lunges burned, his legs burned, and his skin burned. Felix was filled with blind rage, grief, and pain. Felix barely registered a ripping sound. It felt like his crest had activated, but a hundred times worse. It felt like his body was breaking. He stumbled forward, but that didn’t stop him. He only saw red. Bent over; Felix continued to move fast, faster through the forest. Felix just ran.

Felix tripped and fell down hill. He tumbled for so long, he didn’t know nor cared where he landed. When he came to a stop, his limbs were tangled up and he was upside down. Staring at the dark sky, Felix let out a scream. Although it sounded more like a howl. The moon was new so only the stars light the forest, but Felix could see everything clearly. His breathing was labored and his body hurt. Felix didn’t care, he just stared at the stars. 

“Little one? What are you doing out so far?” Byleth’s face popped in his view, framed by the night sky. Felix spun himself upright. Byleth stood in front of him with her arms crossed and head tilled to the side. Although her face was flat, Felix could sense the worry in her eyes. “Little one.” Byleth reached her hand out to pat him on the head. Her fingers ran through his hair. Felix leaned into her touch. Byleth’s hand was warm and soft. Felix let out a whine. He needed to be closer to her. His heart hurt, but the way she ran her hands throw his hair was soothing. Felix let out another a howl. He felt a full body shudder. As the last of the anguish let his body, Felix collapse to the ground. He cried harder than before. “Glenn. Glenn is gone.” Felix sobbed. “Oh, Felix.” Byleth wrapped him in her arms. “I’m so sorry.” Felix continue to sob until there was nothing left in him.

“Felix, we need to get you home.” Byleth wrapped her cloak around him. “No, please I don’t want to go back, I want to stay with you!” Felix nudged closer to her, trying to reach her neck. “Little one.” Byleth pulled him close, resting her head on top of his. Felix was lost in her scent; a mix of rain, lavender, and smoke. Byleth ran her fingers through his hair. “You are lost, we need to get you home.” “I am never going back!” “You can’t stay here.” “Why?! Glenn will never come home again.” Felix fell more tears slide down his face. Byleth leaned back and lifted his chin to look him in the eye. “You are here. It’s hard, harder than anything. You’re here and he’s not. No matter how much time passes, you will remember him and what he meant to you. You will go about your life with this pain, but you can’t let that stop you.” She brushed away a few tears from Felix’s cheek. 

They sat there in silence for a moment. Felix rubbed his face on the back of his arm, his bare arm. Taking a peek under the cloak, Felix found himself to be completely naked. Letting out a startled cry, Felix scrambled back. “What happened to my clothes?!” Felix franticly searched the grounds. “Well wolves don’t exactly wear clothes, now do they?” Byleth stood, crossed her arms, and gave Felix the tiniest smile. “Wolf? I shifted?!” Felix stared at her unblinking and she gave him a nod. “Yes!” Felix jumped up and through his fist into the air. “I did it, I actually did it! Now I can finally defeat ....” Felix lowered his hand and hung his head. “Glenn.” Felix felt Byleth’s hand on his head. It was so warm, Felix leaned into her touch. She quickly dropped her hand. “Come little one, let’s get you home. You need to be with your pack.” Byleth turned and walked into the woods.

Felix slipped his arms through the arms in the cloak and pulled it tighter around himself before following. Felix didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to go back, not with his father there. It didn’t matter how Glenn died, it only mattered that Glenn was gone and he was never coming back. Felix started shaking, he would never forgive his old man.

Suddenly, the smell of rain, lavender, and smoke enveloped him. It was calming. Felix rubbed his face on the collar of the cloak. Reaching back, he pulled the hood over his head to surround himself in the comforting scent. Felix for the first time took a moment to study Byleth. She was full of opposites. She always seemed to toward over him, but she was barely taller than Felix and at thirteen he would catch soon. She was lean and muscular, but she still had curvy. Her armor, if one could call it that, looked ineffective, but Felix had the feeling she didn’t really need it. Her mint hair fell around her shoulders. Her sword was too big for her and it looked strange. But she wore it on her hip like it was nothing.

Byleth came to a stop suddenly. Bending to pick something up, she turned to Felix. In her hand was Felix sword. “Leave it, I don’t want it anymore.” Byleth gave him a blank stare with her arm still out stretched to him. “I said I don’t want it.” Felix could hear the edge return to his voice. “Not even to show me how your progressing?” She pointed the sword towards a Noa bush with a crocked branch. “How do you do that?!” He sounded a little frustrated. “Do what?” “Noa bushes are not in season for another two months! Yet there’s one everywhere you are.” Felix throw his arms out in exaggerate his point. “Oh, I guess I never notice.” Byleth stared at the bush in confused for a second before her face fell flat again. “They were my mother’s favorite or so I’m told.” Felix tilled his head to look at her. “Is she back home too?” “No, she died during childbirth. I never met her.” She turned back to Felix and shook the sword at him again. Felix gave a huff. “Fine, but it I only get one leaf will you answer a question for me?” Byleth nodded.

Unsheathing the sword, Felix squared his shoulders. Staring down the bush, Felix set his jaw and corrected his stance. Breathing, once in and twice out, Felix swung down on the branch. A hush fell over the forest. Felix stared daggers at the shrub, daring it to drop multiple leaves.

One solitarily leaf fell to the ground. Felix felt a swell of pride fill his chest. Grabbing the leaf and shoved it in Byleth’s direction. “HA!” She crossed her arms and gave him the smallest smile. “You did it. I’ll answer one questions.” Felix twirled the leaf in his fingers. He had so many questions; what was she, how can she do all these things, and why wasn’t she home with her clan, sister, or whatever? Home, family, Glenn. Felix train of thought returned to Glenn and the fact he wasn’t coming back home, and neither was Felix. “I’m not going back. Why can’t I stay here with you? We can be a pack and live in the forest!” “No.” Byleth turned and continued walking. “Why not?” “I already answered your question.” “No, you didn’t. You just said, no, not why.” Felix chased after. “Because you need to return home. You need your pack.” “No, I don’t!” Felix grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. He’s new found strength seemed to surprise her. “And your pack needs you.” Her face remained flat, but her voice was stern. Ingrid, Felix remembered how hurt she was when they found out. Felix released Byleth’s wrist. “Fine.” Byleth gave him an unreadable look before continued on. Felix sheathed his sword with more force than required and followed after.

It didn’t take them long to get back to the edge of the forest. “So now what?” Felix stared out towards the keep. “Now you go home.” “What about you?” “I’m heading south.” “Will you be back soon?” Byleth just shrugged. “You should get back.” Felix huffed, “Fine.” He took four steps before realizing he was still wearing her cloak. “Um, here.” Felix started taking it off. “You can keep it. I think you need it more that me right now.” Byleth just smirked. “Right.” Felix bite his lip and looked again at the Keep. “I…” Felix turned to stall, but Byleth was gone. Felix glared at the stop. “Damn it.” Balling his fists up, Felix stormed off to the keep.

Upon entering the gate, Felix headed for his room. He came to a stop. Rodrigue was waiting for him at his bedroom door. Felix gritted his teeth and pushed forward. “I have nothing to say to you, old man.” Felix shouldered past his father. “Felix please, we need to talk.” Rodrigue grabbed the door that was almost slammed in his face. “Felix. What are you wearing? Where are your clothes?” “I shifted.” Felix stomped around his room, pulling out new clothes and his bath things. “And I don’t want to talk about, especially with you!” Felix jaw was tight and he was doing his best not to look at his father. “Felix, this is important. Now that you shifted you need to take Glenn’s place as one of the royal knights, as one of the pack.” “NO! I will never be a knight; I will not sacrifice my life for some stupid cause!” Felix couldn’t stop his rage, now fueled by his new abilities. “We don’t even have Glenn’s body and you are already trying to replace him. I’m not Glenn and he’s not, was, me!” Felix could feel his lungs shrivel; he was going to panic if he couldn’t get control of himself. “Felix we are going to talk about this and you will join the pack!” Rodrigue was using that tone, the alpha tone. 

Felix breathed, once in and twice out. “You will not tell me what to do. I hate you and I don’t care!” Felix shoved his father, with an amount of force that surprised both himself and Rodrigue. Felix grab the small sword from the floor where he dropped it. Rodrigue was in shock, standing in the door way. “How? You’re a beta.” Felix took the sword, the sword his father gave him for his birthday so many years ago, and shoved it into his father. Felix pushed Rodrigue out of his room. “I will never forgive you!” Felix slammed the door in his father’s face. 

Sliding down the door, Felix felt tears prickle his eyes. He pulled himself up into a ball, resting his head in his arms. He let a few tears fall into the sleeve of the black cloak. Felix felt his fist crunch around something in his hand. Rubbing his face on the sleeve before opening his hand, Felix found a leaf in the palm of his hand. He twisted it in his fingers. He smelled rain, lavender, and smoke. Felix let the waves of comfort wash over him. Felix made a promise to himself; he would never let himself hurt like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm powering through. I tried to convey that feeling you get when you're a kid and you kinda know what's going on, but you don't have the emotional maturity to express your feelings. Not that Felix, like a lot of adults, fully gain that skill. But whatever (grammar be damned) I hope you're enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was not sleeping well. Maybe it was the fact he was in the guest suites in the royal palace or that his nightmares had returned. Dreams of blood and fire haunted his nights when he was at the palace. Felix was in a bad mood before his day even started. Another full day of pack meetings and spending time with his father added up to the worst way for Felix to spend his time. Felix tossed and turned a few more times before throwing himself out of bed with a huff. Grabbing his clothes and sword, Felix headed to the training grounds.

The sun wouldn’t be up for another hour so the grounds would be empty. One of the only perks about being here was the training grounds were fully stocked and the equipment brand new. Felix took his spot at the far end, a spot where he could see any one coming and be able to make a quick getaway. Felix pulled out his blade and turned to the training dummy. Felix took a breath, once in and twice out. He cleared his mind and calmed his body. Then struck fast and hard. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed. The sunlight poured through the high windows and birds chirped off in the distance. The door at the far end creaked open. Felix lowered his sword to leave. He was not ready for any social interaction yet. “Felix, please don’t feel the need to leave on my count.” Felix turned to face the Dimitri, the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Felix couldn’t stand the sight of him. Without saying anything, Felix stalked passed the taller blond male on his way the door. “Felix, wait!” Dimitri called after. He didn’t using his alpha tone, he knew it would only piss Felix off more. But something in his voice made Felix stop. Felix stood silently in the doorway, head down with his hand on the door, ready to slam it behind him. “Felix, I know I’m not your favorite person right now.” Felix just huffed in response. “But I am glad you’re here.” “I have no choice, boar.” Felix stormed off, but he didn’t slam the door.

Felix was still in an irritable mood after he got ready for the day. The pack was meeting to discuss recent developments in the southern territories. Lord Lonato, a minor pack member, had recently raised a rebellion. The younger pack members were sent to deal with it, along with Lord Lonato’s adopted son, Ashe. The whole thing was a mess. After Lonato’s death, the Gaspard territory was left without a pack member stationed there. Ashe, being able to shift, was force into the position temporarily. Without a crest, Ashe couldn’t remain as head of the territory. The poor kid was suddenly thrust into a role he wasn’t ready for. Felix felt bad for him, not that Felix would ever admit it.

Felix headed for the counsel room to meet with pack. He was one of the first ones there. He slumped into a seat next to Annette. The pluck young woman was way too cheerful for Felix right now. Felix crossed his arms and titled his head back. “Why am I here?” He thought out loud. “Felix! How are you? Mercedes made scones for the meeting. They’re really yummy, you should try one.” “I don’t like sweets.” “Oh, okay then. Let us know what you want for next time. What do you think this meeting is about? I hope its not too long. I am hoping I’ll have time to help Dedue in the garden today! We are growing violets for Ashe; I hope it makes him feel better. I’m worried about him.” Felix let the redhead prattle on. Staring at the ceiling, he barely listened to her as more people filled in. 

Ingrid found a seat next to him. “Hey, have you seen Sylvain?” She looked around the room. “No, why would I.” Ingrid shifted in her seat. “I saw him arguing with the Margrave last night before storming off. I thought maybe you knew something about it.” “He probably ran off to be with some maid. You know how he gets after fights with the Margrave.” “Maybe, but this seemed bad.” Ingrid rested her chin in her hand. Felix just shock his head. Knowing Sylvain, he would roll in last minute all smiles and apologies before cutting out early to escape his father’s wrath. Felix let out a small grunt of amusement. There wasn’t a single Blue Lion pack member here didn’t have some sort of father issues. 

Felix noticed the last pack members entering the counsel room. At the head of the table, the last of the Blaiddyd family took their seats. Just behind Dimitri stood Dedue, a survivor of Duscar who pledged his life to Dimitri for some Goddess forsaken reason. To Dimitri’s right sat Felix’s old man, Ambrose, and Ingrid’s father. To the left were other minor lords including Annette’s uncle Baron Dominic and Ashe as the new Gaspard representative. He looked miserable seated between the stuffy older lords. At the back of the room were the pack members who didn’t hold titles yet and Mercedes, the newest pack member.

Felix glanced over that the honey haired woman. Mercedes von Martritz was originally from the Adrestian flock, but her mother and her escaped to Faerghus for some reason. That would have been the end of it, but once the pack found out she was omega shifter with a crest, they began talks of bonding her with Dimitri. Felix thought that was a terrible idea. Mercedes was too good for that boar. But what did Felix know? He had his own bond betrothal to worry about. Annette Fantine Dominic, the bubbly ginger seated next to him was Felix’s future bond mate, if his father had anything say in the matter. Another beta shifter with a crest, Felix couldn’t hope for a better match. But he refused at every turn. It wasn’t that Felix didn’t like her; he just wasn’t ready for that and he saw the way she looked at Dedue. Felix huffed and turned his focus to the head of the table.

The Grand Duke Rufus Blaiddyd of Itha called the meeting to start. “Our attention has been brought to a dire situation in the north.” Felix rolled his eyes. Every situation had been dire so far. Ambrose rose to address the pack. “A group of bandits are terrorizing their way towards Galatea territory and in a few days’ time they may escape to Leicester lands.” “Bandits? What does this have to do with official pack business, why can’t the local pack members hand this?” “If bandits reach Leicester lands then it will be their problem. Why do we need to worry about this?” A few of the lords expressed questions Felix was also rolling over in his mind. “Because they have stolen the Lance of Ruin.” Ambrose stood tall, but Felix could smell the fear permeate the room. “What?!” “How could this happen?!” “What is our plan to recover it?!” The lords were up in arms, bombarding the head of the table with questions. 

The Lance of Ruin was one hero’s relic that protected the boards of Fearghus. There were only four left in the kingdom after the fifth went missing a few years ago. Even Felix understood why this was big deal. Weapons of unfathomable strength just don’t get stolen. “We have a plan. This morning my son Sylvain and a few soldiers are headed to Conand Tower, the last place the bandits were spotted.” Felix froze. Sylvain, alone with a few none shifters, were headed towards bandits that had one of the most powerful weapons in the Kingdom! Felix stood up immediately and head for the door. “Felix, wait!” Ingrid called out. Felix turned to see her, Ashe, and Mercedes following after. Although still seated, Dimitri was gripping the arms of his arms so tight that Felix could hear the wood splintering. “Don’t worry, this is Sylvain’s responsibility. He can handle it.” Ambrose didn’t even flinch at the smell of rage over taking the smell of fear. “As his pack brother, I feel it my duty to aid him.” Felix growled. “Felix, sit.” Rodrigue attempted to force Felix back. “We need to discuss further plans.” All lesser and non-alpha froze. Breath in once, breath out twice. “No old man, this is my plan.” Ingrid took that as a signal to move. “Blue lions, ready yourself and prepare to meet at the gate in fifteen.” Ingrid let her inner alpha rally Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes to action. Even Dedue moved to leave before looking to Dimitri. The boar prince rose from his chair and placed his hands on the table. “I will be taking the Blue Lion pack members to join Sylvain in recovering the Lance. If we fail, it is up to the elders to complete our task.” Felix was reluctant to admit the boar was good at this leadership thing. “Your highness, please. We should not make rash decisions.” “You are too important to just run off like this!” Some of the lords started protesting. 

“Dedue, please make sure everyone is ready to meet me out front in ten.” Dimitri’s alpha tone hit everyone like a brick wall, there was no room for debate. Felix did not bother to try to defy him, since he got what he wanted, but he hated following commands. Especially from Dimitri. Felix let out a growl at he rushed out of the counsel room. Sprinting to his room, Felix grabbed his sword. His mind was in a panic. Sylvain was strong and he had been improving his fire magic, but the Lance of Ruin was dangerous even in the hands of someone without a crest. 

Felix made it to the gates before the rest of the pack. He was pacing back and forth. He wanted to just go, but the command to meet everyone here was crawling up the back of his neck like a cold shiver. It kept him from following Sylvain. The first to arrive was Ashe. The silver haired beta was just as anxious as to leave as Felix was, but less angry about it. Felix gave him a nod. “Hey Felix, I’m... uh I” “Shut up, I know.” Ashe fiddled with his bow. Both boys were stood in silence staring out the gate. Next up was Ingrid and Mercedes. The girls were carrying different weapons. “What is this, what took you so long?” “We grabbed Dimitri and Dedue’s weapons. They’re still caught up with the pack.” Ingrid’s jaw clench at the thought. “And Annette?” Ashe asked slightly calmer than Felix. They were all in a hurry to get on the road. “She’s getting the last of their armor.” Felix was pissed off that it was taking so long. He continued his pacing.

Not long after the last three ran up to the group. “We have less than a minute before they notice we’re gone.” Annette panted. “What?!” Ingrid looked between the three. “We need to go now!” Dimitri throw packs to Ingrid and Felix. “You and Felix are fastest out of us. Can you carry Annette and Ashe?” “I don’t know, I’ve never carried anyone before?” Ingrid stuttered. “I’ll take Ashe.” Felix began taking his clothes off. “Wait what?” Annette’s eyes widen and Ashe looked anywhere but Ingrid and Felix. “We don’t have time. From what I figure, we are a day behind. We can’t travel together and make it to help Sylvain in time. If we send as much help as possible, as fast as possible we may stand a chance.” Dimitri rested his chin on his fist. “I should go instead of Annette.” Mercedes stepped in. “Merci, no. I can do it!” Annette gripped onto the taller girl’s sleeve. “I don’t doubt you Annie. But there will probably be a lot of people hurt and my faith magic is strong. And we may need your strong reason magic as back up when you get there.” Annette just nodded and stood back. Felix and Ingrid had already shifted. Ingrid stomped her hooves in the dirty impatiently. Felix bristle next to her. “Alright, just go!” Dimitri waved them on. “We’ll be right behind you.” With that, Dimitri and Dedue started to shift as well. Ashe climbed on Felix’s back and they were off like lightening. Today couldn’t get worst.

With Ashe on his back Felix couldn’t run as fast, but he still ran like the wind. Just behind him, a blonde horse carried Mercedes. They had left the others behind long ago. Felix’s lungs burned, but he would not stopping until he found Sylvian. They had been that it all day and the sun was now setting. Conand Tower was still a few hours away. “Felix, slow down. Ingrid can’t go so fast.” Mercedes called after him. Felix didn’t listen. Taking a leap over a fallen log, he tried to speed up. Ashe pulled on the fur at the nape of his neck. “Felix.” Felix tensed; he was prepared to leave the beta behind. “Go, we can handle it and they can catch up.” Felix was not expecting that. Ashe had always been a bit cautious since taking a position in the pack. But it seemed his chivalrously personality won out this time. 

Felix bolted forward. He ignored all the pain in his body. Sylvain needed him. Rage, panic, and need pushed him past his limits. Since leaving Ingrid and Mercedes, Felix was able to gain a lot of ground. Even with Ashe on his back, Felix managed to run through the night. As the sun rose, so did the top of Conand Tower on the horizon. Felix made the final push. Skidding to a stop at the tower entrances Felix collapsed. He was out of breath and his whole body hurt. Ashe rolled off and jumped to his feet. Turning to Felix, Ashe questioned what to do next. Felix felt himself shifting back. “Go.” Felix croaked out. Ashe gave him a nod before dashing off into the tower. Felix flipped onto his back. Breathing heavily, Felix watched the sun rise. He needed to hurry. Sylvain had been in there for Goddess knows how long. But every time he tried to get up, Felix’s body gave out. 

Felix closed his eyes and let out a cry of frustration. Trying to catch his breath, he was overcome with rain, lavender, and smoke. Warmth flooded his body and eased his breathing. “So little one, are you just going to lay in the dirty all day, or are you going to help me.” Byleth appeared at his side. Felix sat up with a start. Turning to face Byleth, Felix felt a sense of relief. “What are you doing here?” Felix glared at her. She gave out a tiny laugh before tossed Felix his fallen pack. “Gilbert, give this little one a sword.” Byleth turned to a large man with an equally large shield. “Yes, my lady.” “Stop calling me that.” Both Felix and Byleth reprimanded. The older man looked between the two. 

Felix pulled his pants out of the pack and quickly got dressed. “We have to hurry; my friends have been in there for too long without back up.” Felix finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed the sword the man named Gilbert handed to him. “Well let’s go.” Byleth was already standing in the entrance of the tower. Felix forgot how fast she moved. “She does that a lot.” Gilbert patted him on the back and followed Byleth. Felix flexed his shoulders and charged after. After a track up the stairs of the tower, the three of them came out to an opening. “The enemy is close by. We’re almost to the top.” Gilbert noted. Felix rolled his eyes. Gilbert tended to state the obvious. “We’re also close to our allies.” Byleth pointed ahead. 

Standing on the stairs above them, Ashe was firing off arrows at bandits and a giant red fox surrounded by a small battalion of remaining soldiers were holding their own. “Battle formations. Now!” Byleth gave the command. Both Ashe and the fox snapped to attention. Sylvain was shifting back; a soldier rushed him his armor. “Felix, thank Goddess. Ashe filled us in. Has anyone else arrived?” Sylvain shot a glance at Byleth before turning his whole attention to her. “The green haired lady?!” Even Ashe stared at her in awe. Byleth whipped out her sword, literally. It gave of a red glow, a Hero's Relic. “Now is not the time. Report.” Byleth stared at Sylvain, she gave a command. The alpha struggled with being command by someone who was clearly not the pack leader, but quickly gave in. “Miklan, my brother has the Lance of Ruin. He is the leader of these bandits.” Sylvain stared at the floor for a second. “Don’t hold back for me sake. My brother is going to pay for everything he’s done.” Sylvain stared down the new comers. Byleth simply nodded. “You” Byleth spoke to the green-eyed beta. “Ashe.” “Ashe, take up a position with Gilbert. Protect our backs. I have a feeling those in front are not the only bandit’s lerking around.” Byleth spun to Felix and Sylvain. “One little, you and your friend take up position behind me.” “I said stop calling me that.” Felix grumbled “We have backup coming; they were close behind.” “Right. Gilbert keep an eye out for our back up.” Her orders were firm, but not unkind.

Byleth strolled past everyone like they were entering a ball, not a battle field. “Let’s go!” Byleth rushed forward. She slashed through enemies like they were butter. Moving like water around rocks. Felix did his best to protect her back. But it felt like more often then not Sylvain was there to block enemies before he was. Felix did his best to not to be upset about it, but he couldn't stop the scent of frustration set in around him like a haze. Byleth cut down the last bandit on the second landing when they heard voices coming up behind them. Mercedes rushed up to them. “Does any one need healing?” She was out of breath from running up many flights of stairs, but otherwise ready to join the fight. Byleth looked around to the group. “I think we’re okay for now. Do you know any offensive spells?” “Um, yes.” Mercedes looked to Sylvian for help, who looked to Felix. “She’s in charge.” Felix looked to Byleth. Ingrid finally made it up front, dragging Ashe behind her. Gilbert used his shield to block a few more bandits before sending his lance throw them. 

“Alright, little ones gather round.” Byleth let out a command. “We have at least two more floors to clear. Do we have any more back up?” “There are at least three more on the way.” Mercedes answered without hesitation. “Okay, so for now we have a healer, two lances, two swordsmen, and an armored knight. Ashe, you and,” Byleth turned to the omega. “Mercedes.” “Right, Ashe and Mercedes will provide support from behind. Stay near Gilbert and watch out for our backup. Ashe make sure to priorities Mercedes safety, she’s our best healer right now. You two.” “Ingrid and Sylvain.” Ingrid made quick introductions. “Right. Set up left and right.” Byleth turned to Felix, and he felt his stomach fluttered. “You’ve got my back?” “Of coarse!” Felix didn’t mean that to sound so high pitched. “Good, lets move out!” Byleth didn’t even wait before charging forward. They barely made it half way up before voices from the lower levels came up the stairs. “Captains in trouble! Hurry up, you fools!” More bandits flooded the stairwell behind them. “Enemies approach from the lower floors! Watch the rear flank!” Gilbert called to Ashe and Mercedes. They didn’t need to worry as the last of the Blue Lions finally arrived. Dimitri and Dedue helped clean up the last to the bandits in the back as Annette throw down some cover spells. 

The fight was brutal, but Byleth moved to block the heaviest hits. She was the tip of their spear, slicing through the enemies. Under Byleth’s command, the Blue Lion fought as a single unit like never before. Although, Felix felt like he was struggled to keep up. Sylvain was falling back as well. He had been fighting for hours now and it was a miracle he kept up like he was. They had moved up another floor before they heard movement from a secondary flight of stairs. Dimitri, in a rage pushed passed Sylvain and Ingrid to take up position next to Byleth. Dedue joined Felix in protecting their backs. “What the hell?!” Felix was taken back by how smoothly Dimitri fell into sync with Byleth up front. It made his stomach curl. But he didn’t have time to think about it as they pushed up the last flight of stairs. 

“So, you think you can take the lance from me, huh? I’ll kill you… I’ll kill every last one of you!” Sylvain falter for a second at those words before charging to the front. “Why have you come, you Crest-bearing fool?” “I’m here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over. I don’t want to humiliate you, but I will.” Byleth step up next to Sylvain, her sword at the ready. “Humph! Hurry up and die already. If not for you… If it hadn’t been for you…” Miklan sneered “Shut up! I’m so tired of hearing that. You’ve always blamed me for something that isn’t my fault.” Sylvain was furious now, running head long towards his brother. Miklan leveled the Lance of Ruin to knock back Sylvain’s attack. But Byleth blocked Miklan’s follow up. “Felix, to the left. I’ll go right. Mercedes heal up Sylvain. Ashe and Annette cover us. The rest of you, keep him occupied.” Byleth was off in a flash. The Blue Lions fell into formation. Felix ran to the left striking when he could. With a slash of her sword, Byleth sent Miklan to his knee that left Felix with an opening to Miklan's shoulder. Felix ran Miklan through. It wasn’t a fatal blow, but it did immobilize his lance arm. 

Miklan staged back. “Not bad for your kind… A bunch of spoiled rotten children.” The Blue Lion’s circled in front. Only Byleth kept her weapon posted to strike. Miklan gave one last sneer before screaming out in pain. Black goo spilled out of the crest stone in the Lance and latched on to the man. “What the Hell?!” In agonizing horror Miklan was consumed by the boiling black goo. “Damn! Look at that … I am outta here!” In Miklan’s place, a giant reptilian monster screamed into the sky. Rain was pouring through the windows and lightening illuminated the beast. The last of the bandits turned tail and ran for the stairs. “Hold on!” One poor soul was not so lucky. “No!” The man screamed. The beast snatched him up, bite off his head, before hurling his body to the far wall.

“What the- Mikla?! Is that you?!” Sylvain nearly dropped to his knee. “That form…” Byleth whispered to herself. She stood calmly; sword posed to strike. Felix glanced at the woman before returning his attention to the horror before them. The fear that ripped through the air almost had Felix shifting on the spot. Now was not the time for animal instincts to take over. “So, this is the power of a Hero’s Relic. To create such a sinister beast…” Dimitri raised his lance to prepare to charge. “It has gone to far. I fear all we can do now is put an end to it.” Ingrid bent down to help Sylvain regain his balance. “What is that? It’s like watching a bad dream come to life.” “Mercedes, make sure everyone is ready. Annette, aim your most powerful spell at its hind legs. Ashe come with me; we need to reach the other side. Gilbert, you keep those lancers in front. Felix and Dedue, help where needed. Tear down its defenses!” Byleth once again gave quick battle tactics, but everyone hesitated to engage the beast. “Now” Byleth’s command tore through the fear. Another battle, worse than the last, destroyed the tower. Felix kept pushing off the need to shift, the need to fight this beast like a beast. Although, Sylvain wasn’t able to hold out.

With a scent of fear and rage, Sylvain’s fox form filled the tower. Between him and the beast, there was not much fighting room for the rest of them. “Everyone, fall back!” Byleth used her sword to smack away falling rocks. “What now?!” Ingrid screamed over the sounds of battle. “Stand back.” Felix pulled Annette back down the flight of steps. Just in time too, as Byleth’s black wings sprouted and she took to the air. Felix stared in awe. She hadn’t shifted all the way. Just enough to get in close. Felix never saw a partial shift before. With Sylvain keeping the beast distracted Byleth was able to slice its neck open. Black gooey blood showered the room. Sylvain wobbled as he shifted back. Dedue helped to catch him as Sylvain hit the ground. Felix didn’t move. Byleth landed and attached her sword to her hip.

“Goddess… The beast is gone, yet Miklan and the Lance remain.” Gilbert walked over to body. “It’s over… Let’s retrieve the lance and leave this place.” Dimitri went to help Dedue with Sylvain’s weight. “Miklan… my brother…” Sylvain let himself be carried out of the tower. Byleth picked up the Lance to follow. As she pasted, she put a hand on Felix’s shoulder. Felix unfrozen and exited the tower with the rest of the Blue Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble starting this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go, but I didn't have a good idea how to get there. But once I got it all down, it turned into the longest chapter yet! It's crazy what a little boredom and imagination will get you.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Lions followed Byleth south, Dimitri in insisted they help her get to wherever she was headed. Felix didn’t understand why they just go back of Fhidiad, but he wasn’t about to argue. They made to past Charon territory before they stopped for the night. The two mages busied themselves with making fire while everyone else set up camp. Byleth was at the edge of the forest, Felix watched she for a while. She was staring at nothing, deep in thought. “What’s wrong?” Felix finally worked up the nerve to approach her. “Nothing. Just remembering an old dream.” Felix rested his hand on his hip. “Where did you get that stupid coat?” The question just slipped out and Felix about kicked himself. Byleth simply chucked. “My father.” They stood there in silence. Felix had a lot to say, but didn’t know how to say it. He glared at her and she stared blankly back. A shiver ran down Felix’s spine. Her bright jade eyes looked right through him, putting Felix on edge. 

“What are you doing here?” Felix tried to sound causal, but it came out accusatory. “Hum?” Byleth titled her head. “Why were you at Conand Tower?” “Oh, I was just passing through. Gilbert and I crossed paths a day ago. He’s a friend of my clan and needed my help.” They returned to silence for a few moments. “Where are you going?” “South.” Felix kicked a stone under his boot. “Well….” He was interrupted by a commotion near the fire.

Annette appeared to be in a heated conversation with Gilbert. Byleth walked over to stand between the two. “Father, please!” “Father?” Byleth cocked an eyebrow at the man. Gilbert only lowered his head. The rest of the Blue Lions were tense. “You are my father, I know it. Please!” Dedue approached the redhead and put a calming hand on her shoulder. Annette turned to the fire. “I must return to the monastery. I shall report this to Lady Rhea.” Gilbert bowed to Byleth, who gave him a nod. With that Gilbert left into the night. 

Byleth stood with the rest of the Blue Lions, all of them confused about what happened. After a few moments she turned to leave. “Um, I guess I need to thank you for helping us.” Dimitri reach out to stop her, hesitating to actually touch her. The boar didn’t seem to know how to react to the woman before him. “No need.” Byleth slightly turned. “Still, the way you held your ground against Milk… the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.” Dimitri straightened up to his full height to bow. “The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please do consider returning to the Kingdom with me, I mean us.” Dimitri never bowed like that and it make Felix uncomfortable. Byleth shifted her weight to the other leg. “I am flattered at your request, but I needed in Remire. There are people waiting for me.” “Perhaps we can accompany you.” Dimitri was trying. Felix grounded his teeth. The stupid boar was talking too much.

“As much as I appreciate your offer, I need to keep moving. And I don’t think these people would appreciate all these alphas in your pack.” Byleth nodded at Ingrid and Sylvain. “I’ll take her.” Felix didn’t know where this rebel authority came from, but he found himself standing between Byleth and the boar. Dimitri gave him an unreadable look; the scent of alpha was baring down on Felix. Dimitri obviously wanted to take change, but Felix head his ground. “That seems fair.” Byleth cut through the building tension. “I insist we sent more than one person. We cannot let a… guest move through the Kingdom without an escort.” Dimitri was trying to be diplomatic, but the alpha in him was putting up a fighting. Felix felt a shiver down his spine, biting his tongue to stop whatever stupid remark he wanted to say. “Alright. Who do you suggest?” Byleth held out her hand, there was a twinkle in her eye. Was she amused by this? Felix bristled at the whole exchange. “I believe it would be my duty as the Crown Prince, to accompany you.” Dimitri once again trying to get close to Byleth. “No.” Felix growled. The tension was building again.

Before Dimitri could go full alpha, Ingrid stepped up. “Your Highness, I think what Felix means is you are needed back in Fhirdiad, you cannot abandon your responsibilities there.” Keeping Dimitri in her sights, Ingrid directed some of her attention to Byleth. “The Kingdom appreciate your help in our recent… situation. We would gladly agree to send a few of our best pack members to escort you to Remire.” Ingrid’s reason seemed to get through to Dimitri because the scent of alpha was dissipating. Ashe stepped up to stand with Felix. “If the his Highest agrees, I will accompany Lady… um.. Byleth to Remire.” Sylvain waltzed up behind Felix and draped his form around the shorter male. “I guess I have no choice, especially since you saved my ass back there.” Felix gritted his teeth and balled his fist. Felix wished Sylvain wasn’t coming, but better than the Boar.

Dimitri looked like he was wanted to break something. “I will agree to it.” He didn’t. Byleth gave a nod. “We’ll leave at first light. We need to make it to the board by sunset tomorrow.” With that Byleth walked off into the night. Felix watched her leave. Dimitri turned to Felix. “Do not undermine my authority again!” His alpha was returning in full force. It battered against all the shifters like a tempest. Felix tried to match Dimitri’s glare, but it was the most difficult its ever been. The look in Dimitri’s eyes reminded Felix of blood and fire, and it terrified him. Felix dropped his head and let his glare bore holes in the dirty at his feet. Dimitri seemed to accept Felix’s submission and stormed off. The air rippled from a shift and Felix looked up just enough to glimpse a lion running off into the woods.

“What the hell was that?!” Sylvain straightened up into that calculated pose he used when he wants to seem carefree. “Felix, you seem to know the most about this situation. Care to explain?” Ingrid turned to him with crossed arms. Felix just stood there, staring at the ground. What could he tell them? That some mysterious woman with incredible powers just showed up in his life from time to time. And that he trusted her because of reasons. Felix was at a lost. 

Surprisingly, his greatest ally was Mercedes. “Lady Byleth helped us recover one of our greatest weapons and for nothing. The least we can do is allow her safe passage through the Kingdom without any harassment. And if Felix trusts her, so do I.” The other Blue Lions hung their heads in contemplation. “She knows what she’s doing, that’s for sure.” Annette added. “I agree with Mercedes. She seems honorable and good hearted.” Ashe thought aloud, before shaking himself, “I should turn in, sunup is only a few hours away.” With that the beta turned in for the night. Mercedes and Annette followed after. Dedue went to find Dimitri. Leaving Felix alone with the two people he wanted to talk to the least, well besides the Boar. 

Ingrid continue to stand there staring at him with her arms crossed. “You like her, don’t you?” Felix about choked on the lump in his throat. “What?!” “You do, you can’t lie to me Felix.” Ingrid relaxed a little, behind her Sylvain looking like the cat that ate the songbird. “You would have never challenger His Highness like that if you didn’t.” Felix clenched his jaw trying to find an argument. “So, your green haired woman that pulled me out of the well is real and quiet the looker too.” Sylvain’s smirk grew. “I bet you had a crush on her since like forever.” “Shut up, both of you! I don’t like Byleth, I’m just making sure the boar doesn’t…” Felix hesitated to find the right words. “Doesn’t what? Bond with her before you do?” Felix felt all the blood rush to his face. He wanted to shift right there and rip his fool of a friend to pieces. “Sylvain please, do you have to be so crude? But he is right Felix. As pack leader Dimitri has the claim her before you do.” Ingrid was rubbing her temples, before stopping to stare at her hands. “It is strange though; I can’t pick up a scent on her.” “What are you talking about?” Felix spat. “Yeah you’re right. From the way she led us through battle and gave commands you’d think she’s an alpha, but she doesn’t smell like one. And just now she went with the flow so easily like a beta, but again she doesn’t smell like one. She’s definitely does not smell like an omega, that’s for sure.” Sylvain had his serious face on now. “You go with the flow all the time! I don’t see how that’s a beta thing.” Felix was going to punch Sylvain for sure. 

“He only does that so he seems less threating to omegas. And besides Felix, you’re the only beta we know that actually fights their nature.” Ingrid bit her lip. Felix knew he was an anomaly which made it difficult for his place in the pack. Ingrid reached out a hand to him. “Felix, I know that since Glenn’s…” “Do not finish that sentence.” Felix put his hand on his sword. He was not having this conversation. Sylvain stepped up, anticipating a fight. But Ingrid backed down with a sigh. “I’m going to bed; I suggest you do the same.” Felix couldn’t calm down, any time someone brought up Glenn it usually ended badly. Sylvain watched him, still a little on high alert. “You okay?” “Yeah.” “You know you should talk to someone about that.” “I will, when you finally talk to someone about your brother.” Felix immediately regretted that. It was a low blow, especially considering very recent events. Sylvain stiffened, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Felix recognized the alpha in that look, it made he tensed up and hang his head. Felix was angry and he took it out on the one person who probably understood him the best. “Sorry.” 

Sylvain just gave a heavy sign. “No, I’m sorry.” The strong scent of an angry alpha vanished like it was never there. “I know it’s a sore spot for you Fe, but I just want to help you. So does Ingrid.” “I know.” Felix signed. “Try to get some sleep, I don’t want you to be angry and sleep deprived. You know how you are on long trips.” Sylvain chuckled and ruffled Felix’s hair, earning swipe to the arm. Loose hair fell out of Felix’s bun. Sylvain simple ignored Felix's glare and walked to his tent. Standing alone by the fire, Felix watched the flames pop and crackle. He wasn’t tired, not after that heated exchange. Everything about this stupid day pissed him off. Turning on his heel, Felix stormed off into the forest. He needed to train. Maybe that would tire him out. 

Finding a small clearing, Felix pulled out his sword and went through his paces. The moon was rising higher in the sky. Felix continued to push himself until his arms ached and sweat dripped into his eyes. But Felix was still too jittery to stop. His mind kept rolling over the conversation with Ingrid and Sylvain. He didn’t like Byleth, he just admired her swordfaire and she was the only one there for him when Glenn died. Although, that was the last time he saw her until this morning. That did bother Felix. He spent years trying to convince everyone about a woman only he has seen with no success. After years of Sylvain’s teasing and pitiful looks from his old man, Felix gave up trying to find her. Now she just shows up out of nowhere and Dimitri starts getting all chummy with her. The thought of having to share another special person with that Boar made Felix blood boil. Out of frustration Felix swung his sword a little too hard and got it stuck in a tree trunk. 

“Something on your mind?” Ignoring the scent of rain, lavender, and smoke, Felix put his foot on the tree to pull his sword out. With one good tug, Felix freed the sword and spun to face Byleth. “Spar with me.” “No.” “NO?!” Felix spat. “You’re tired, you’ve over exerted yourself and your emotions are all over the place.” Byleth lend against a tree and stared him down. “I can do it, you’re just afraid.” Byleth cocked an eyebrow at him. “Oh?” Felix just raised his sword and got into a fighting stance. Byleth gave a sign and took the long hunting dagger from her belt. She set herself on the defensive. Felix let out a growl and charged. Before Felix could strike, Byleth was up close in his space. She grabbed his wrist and twisted, forcing Felix to drop his sword. Her knife was at his neck. “Lit… Felix, you need to sleep.” There was a hint of a command. Felix jerked his arm out of her grip in retaliation. “Again.”

Byleth lowered her knife and stepped back. Felix grabbed his sword and reposition himself, not giving her a chance to respond. He charged again, throwing more of his strength in his strike this time. Before he could land a hit, Byleth parried and drop Felix to the ground. Felix’s rage was building. Grabbing his sword, Felix jumped to his feet and spun to face Byleth. “You need to calm down, you’ll never win this way. Sleep would help too.” Byleth’s face was flat, but she got into another defensive stance. Felix resisted the urge to immediately lunge. Felix took a breath, on the second exhale he struck. With his mind cleared, Felix actually saw Byleth move. She was still unbelievably fast, but he saw it. At the last second, Felix was able to raise his sword and block her attack. But he wasn’t able to block the kick to his stomach that sent him sprawling backwards. In a blink, Byleth was sitting on his chest with both his sword and her knife crossed over his throat. Felix glared at her. “Better.” Byleth gave him the tiniest smile. Felix felt his chest clench, he blamed it on her weight pressing down on him. But he didn’t have the same excuse for the warm spreading across his face. Byleth searched his eyes and her smile grew. It pulled to the left.

All the warm in Felix’s body turned to ice. “Get off me.” Felix growled, struggling to push Byleth off him. She got up and her face fell back into its blank stare. Felix rolled to his side, but stayed in the dirty for a moment longer. Byleth reached her hand out to pull him up. Felix didn’t take it. “Get some sleep. We leave at first light.” Byleth stuck his sword in the dirt and walked away. Felix continued to stare at nothing. There was only two other people Felix ever knew to smile like that. One is in the ground and he hadn’t truly smiled since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix sat by the dying embers of the camper fire, sharping his sword. The sky above was turning lighter shades of lavender. Felix was use to getting up early to train, so he ready to go at a moment’s notice. Ashe was sitting across from Felix, using his pack at a pillow. At least he was packed. For all the time Sylvain snuck out of some woman’s bed, Felix would have though he’d be better prepared to wake up early. It was not the case. Sylvain shoved his things into his pack a little too forcefully and nearly fell on his face trying to join the other boys by the fire. Sylvain didn’t get a chance to sit before Byleth appeared out of the woods. “Ready?” She gave them a once over. Before they could answer, she was off. 

Felix remembered how fast she could move. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his stuff, and set off after Byleth. He refused to be left behind. Ashe and Sylvain brought up the rear. Felix wanted to say something to Byleth, but again he didn’t know what to say. “Your sword word is improving.” Byleth gave him a slight smile. “I need to get stronger if I want to beat you.” Felix winced at the edge in his voice. Byleth gave a soft chuckle. “It will be interesting to see you try.” She walked ahead of Felix as he stumbled at bit that remark. Her teasing made his face feel warm.

They hiked through the last of the hilly forest near the Charon mountain range in silence. The sun just made it past the tree line when Ashe regained his chipper attitude. He picked up the pace to walk next to Byleth. Ashe was chatting away about the plants they passed and occasionally asked her questions on different topics. Byleth entertained each one with a short response, not giving away too much, but always with a small smile. Felix walked a few steps behind, staring at the pair, trying to listen. Byleth was currently giving Ashe some advice on different bow types. Felix was a little jealous how easy Ashe could hold a conversation with the stoic woman. Any time he tried to make small talk if always came out harasser than what he meant. 

“You know, I’m kind of worried you’re going to bore holes in the back of Ashe’s head.” Sylvain leaned over to whisper in Felix’s ear. “What? I am not.” “Then why is your face scrunched up like that?” “This is just my face, idiot.” “Nah, usually only I can get your eye to twitch like that.” Sylvain chuckled. With two long strides Sylvain caught up to Byleth’s unoccupied side. “I was pretty lucky to have such a beautiful shifter come to my aid the other night.” Sylvain started flirting, throwing Felix a quick wink. “Maybe you would allow me show you my gratitude some time by taking you out to dinner.” “Didn’t we eat outside last night?” Byleth asked with deadpanned sincerity. “That’s not really what I meant.” The was just the slightly waiver of confidence in Sylvain’s voice, but he bounced back quickly. “Well, we could always share some tea.” “Yes, my clan sister always said that things taste best when shared with company of three or more. I believe she was talking about food, but I don’t see why that wouldn’t apply to tea. Would you care to share some tea with us as well, Ashe?” Byleth turned to beta on next to her who had no idea what was going on. The look of bafflement on Sylvain’s face made Felix snort a little too loud. Byleth looked back at him with a smirk. She was clearing messing with alpha.

Coming to a sudden stop, Byleth surveyed the area. “We’ll stop here to rest before crossing the Magdred river.” The small group spread out on the grass. Ashe pulled out some wrapped packages of bread and dried meats for everyone. “Great, I’m starving.” Sylvain accepted the lunch. Felix fidgeted on the ground. “So, who are we meeting?” “Someone I know who asked for my help.” Byleth took a bite from the bread. “That doesn’t explain much.” Felix rolled his eyes. Ashe and a suspiciously quite Sylvain were leaning in. “Other shifters from the Adrestian Flock.” “How are we suppose to help if we don’t know what’s going on?!” Felix was getting irritated. “You’re not, once we get to Remire you are going back to your pack.” Byleth gave him a level stare. “Like Hell I am!” Felix raised his voice. Everyone was looking at him now, his sudden outburst left the group stunned.  
“Perhaps if you explain the situation more?” Ashe cut in to defuse the tension. Byleth took a moment before answering. “Last time I was in Adrestian territory I heard some troubling rumors. Shifters were disappearing and the few who came back were different, stronger. But number of those that do return are just a fraction of those who disappear. Most are never seen again. The strange part is only crestless shifters were disappearing” “Oh.” Ashe gave a small squeak. Byleth raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, um, Lord Lonato, before he um passed, said something about making me the rightful successor to Gaspard territory.” “But you can’t inherit a title, you don’t have a crest.” Sylvain looked confused, but Felix saw a light of realization flicker behind his eyes. “You think what Lonato said and the rumors might be connected?” Byleth rested her chin on her fist. “There was a case in Leicester, a young shifter born without any crest. But one summer she mysteriously had two. But I don’t remember anything about her disappearing.” The group fell into silence again.

“Anyway, one of the shifters got in contact with me and said his friend may have figured out what was going on to some extent. A mysterious group has been taking shifter and now they’ve focusing on just unbonded omegas with crests.” Byleth finished her lunch and stood up. “I’m help two of them get some where safe.” “Let me help you.” Felix also stood up quickly. Byleth fold her arms and gave him a deadpan stare. “Something tells me I won’t have much choice in the matter. You’ve always been too headstrong.” Sylvain let out a bark of laughter, Ashe at least tried to hide his amusement. “Headstrong is a nice way of putting it. Felix could use his skull to break boulders.” Sylvain’s quip caused Byleth giggle. Felix rounded on the redhead with a growl. “Let’s move out befor I cut you in half.” The small group didn’t waste much time after that.

Barely an hour later, they stood before the fast-moving waters of the Magdred. It wasn’t the largest river in Fodlen, not by a long shot, but it was one of the few that managed to cut through the high mountain range that divided Fodlen. Byleth walked to shore and cupped her hand in the water. “You might need to shift to cross. It’s too strong to cross in your current forms.” Not bothering to see if they were following her instruction, she backed up a few steps to taking a running leap. Her black leather wing sparkled silver as they carried her across.

Felix was the first to shift. Without of constant cloud cover of northern Faerghus, Felix’s fur looked more navy instead of black in the bright sun. Nowhere near as large as Sylvain’s fox form, Felix was still bigger than a normal wolf. Ashe, now a silver cat, came up beside Felix and gave him a puzzled look. Felix just huffed and stared down the river. It was just wide enough that Felix wasn’t sure he could make it. But he had to try, he couldn’t let Byleth win so easily. Jumping, Felix only made it half way before he landed in the cold waters. The current was strong, nothing Felix couldn’t handle, but his bruised pride slowed him down a bit. Without warning the giant fox hurtled over the water and came to a wobbly land on the other shore. Ashe simply swam, not making a fuss of it. 

On the other side, Felix shook himself off, making sure to get most of the water on the now human Sylvain. “Hey!” “Show off.” Felix muttered under his breath as he shifted back. Because of his unceremonious dive into the river, Felix’s pack was waterlogged and all of his clothes were now soaked. “You can borrow some on mine things.” Ashe, who was rewarded for not trying to show off, was able to keep his things dry. “No, I’m fine.” To emphasize the point Felix shoved his leg into his wet pants. Byleth stood there with a tiny smile as she watched him struggle putting on his shirt. “Coming Fe, at least let me use my fire to dry your stuff.” Sylvain was failing to hold in his laughter. “No, I said I’m fine. I don’t need any help.” Felix stomped forward, his boots squishing with each step.

They continued on. Sylvain and Ashe continued chatting with Byleth about different topic, while Felix sulked in front, leading the group to their destination. The sun was setting as they reached the outskirts of Remire. By then Felix was dry. Byleth once again came to a complete stop, in front of an inn. “This is it.” At that moment tall man with blond hair existed the inn. “Kid, I’m glad to see you.” He was a non-shifter, which Felix found odd. There were not many non-shifters left in Fodlen. Byleth gave him a nod. “Those brats you told me about are inside, but we’ve run into some trouble.” “What kind of trouble?” “A few bandits, nothing too difficult. But I don’t know if we’ve seen the last of them.” “Right, I don’t think it’s a good idea to head out tonight, I am not sure they could make it through the mountains while its dark.” 

“Byleth!” A purple blur busted out of the inn and flung its self under Byleth’s coat. A small girl poked her head out, her grey eye watery with unshed tears. “I was so scared! I thought was going to die! Caspar kidnapped me and dragged me here! I’ve never been this far from home before!” Her high-pitched nervous cries were interrupted by a boy with blue hair bounding up to them with a taller green haired boy in tow. “Byleth! I did it! I got them here all by myself. Yay!” The boy was jumping around Byleth like an excited puppy. “I see that, good work Caspar.” “This is Linhardt, he’s the one who figured out they were targeting omegas!” “I wonder why they would target omegas, perhaps it has something to do with the fact omegas usually have crest?” The boy named Linhardt rubbed his chin in thought. “Dor..Dorothea is an omega, but she doesn’t have a crest.” The girl peaked out long enough to speak before shrinking back behind Byleth. “True, but she’s more like an alpha than any omega I’ve very seen.” Casper looked to Linhardt for answers. “Omegas without crests are very rare, but it’s not unheard of.”

Felix was taken aback by the scene before them. Byleth put a protective arm around the purple haired girl while she listened to the puppy run his mouth and the taller boy yawned through his conversation. Byleth was a strong pillar amongst three swirling forms of chaos. “As fun as it is to listen to these noble brats, we do actually need to discuss what we should do about getting them to Garreg Mach.” “Right and we need to be prepared for anymore bandits.” Byleth turned to Felix. “Would you lend us your strength?” Felix could only get out a huff, actual words seem to escape him. “Oh course, it would be our honor.” Ashe answered with a slight bow. “I’m never one to leave two cute omegas in distress.” Sylvain winked at the girl, who squeaked and buried herself deeper into Byleth’s coat. Linhardt rolled his eyes. Casper jumped in front of them protectively. “Down boy.” Byleth crossed her arms and gave Sylvain a flat glare. Caspar must have thought she was speaking to him, because he turned around in defend himself. “Hey, I got this! Let me fight him, its my job to protect my flock members!” Felix was starting to get irritated at this beta’s loud mouth.

“It’s been a long day. Let’s go inside and get something to eat.” Byleth ruffled Caspar’s hair. “I’ll take Bernadette back to her room. She might pass out if she’s out in the open air much longer.” Linhardt pulled the girl back to the inn. Taking one look at her, Felix agreed. “Dad, can you see if you there’s more room for these three?” “No problem, kid.” The man looked over the new additions to the group. “Great more brats.” Felix was to stunned by the fact this man was Byleth’s father to take offense that his comment. “Caspar, is there any dinner left?” “No, but they said we can use the kitchen.” “Oh, I can cook us something. It won’t be too fancy, but it will taste good.” Ashe jumped at the mention of a kitchen. “Sure, come with me!” Caspar led Ashe off to said kitchen. “I need a drink.” Byleth’s father scrubbed his face with his hand. “Mind if I join you? It’s been a long day and I could use something to unwind.” Sylvain shifted his weight to one leg and held out his hand. “I’m Sylvain by the way.” The man took it an gave one quick shake. “Jeralt. Are you even old enough to drink?” Sylvain just laughed and started walking into the inn. Byleth stepped in front of him. “Keep it in your pants. Those two are off limits.” “Hey, I might be a jerk, but I’m not that big of a jerk.” Byleth held his eyes for a moment before letting him pass with a nod. “Don’t worry kid, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Jeralt wrapped an arm around Sylvain and took him inside.

Felix clenched his jaw. He could feel his blood pumping. Something about this whirlwind of a journey was getting under his skin. He walked a short distance into the woods, not looking back he knew Byleth was following him. “Spar with me,” Felix drew his sword and face his opponent. “Is this going to be a regular occurrence?” Byleth pulled out her hunting dagger. Felix did his best to calm his breathing before charging. But Byleth was ready. The next thing Felix knew, he was laying on his back staring at the darkening sky. “Again.” Felix got to his feet and ready himself. “Why won’t you take me with you, especially when you’re so quick to take those three?!” Felix growled. “They’re not safe with their own, you are. Why do you want to fight me so bad?” Byleth was set in an attack position. Felix ready himself. For the first time ever, he waited. Byleth must have sensed his change in tactics, and thrusted right. He barely blocked the attack. Felix was pissed. He wanted to win so bad, but he knew that his emotions were clouding his judgment. “You seem like a worthy adversary.” Felix swung left. “Is that so?” Byleth dodged right. “Since seeing you in action at the tower, I’ve been interest in your technique.” Felix hesitated, lowering his sword. 

Byleth took advantage of the situation. Swing low and striking high, she knocked the sword from Felix’s grip. “Teach me.” Felix laid on his back, Byleth’s knife was pressed against his neck. Byleth seem to look deep into his soul. “Why?” Felix gripped the knife in his bare hand and pushed it away from his neck. He didn’t care the knife drew blood from his hands. “So that I can beat you and surpass your strength.” Felix sat up, but Byleth didn’t move from his personal space. She just stared at him in deep contemplation. “Why are you so focused on becoming stronger?” Felix paused for a moment. 

He wasn’t sure. The idea of learning from Byleth gave Felix a weird feeling in the pity of his stomach he hadn’t felt since Glenn’s death. Like a flame being reignited. But there was more to it, there had to be. “Why? Hm. I never really thought about that.” Felix stared off into the trees. “I learned to thrust a sword before I learned to write my name. Of course, my upbringing wasn’t unique. That’s how it is for all children in my territory.” He shrugged. “You’re no use if you can’t swing a sword, however mighty your crest may be.” Byleth took that moment to get off Felix’s legs and sit next to him. She took Felix’s hand in hers, used soft faith magic to heal the cut while she waited for him to continue. “It was the prefect environment for me. I could live free of stodgy values and virtues. Grow strong so you may live, and live to grow stronger for the pack. That’s what I was taught.” Felix could feel her staring at him. “Do you have any other ambitions?” Felix was surprised at that question. He didn’t know, he only knew the need to fight. It seemed lately all he did was fight; fight his old man, fight his place in the pack, fight his past. “My ambitions, even though they might be small, help me focus my strength. They remind me why I cannot lose.” Byleth stood and reached out her hand. This time Felix took it. “Now I’m intrigued by your fighting style, and by who you really are…. But that’s enough idle chatter. Take out your sword. My mind is empty of all but the trill of the challenge!”

Byleth nodded and changed out her dagger for the strange sword on her belt. “I will teach you, but think about your ambitions. The need for strength for the sake of strength alone will only get you so far.” They spent the next for hours training in the dark as the waning moon rose in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter for a bit. I needed to get it out there, just so there wasn't a weird jump in the story. I'm working on getting to the main plot. So it's pre-time skip right now, some of the events are kind of similar but not the same. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix woke to the first rays of sunlight hitting his face. He laid there for a moment, appreciating the calmness of early morning. He didn’t remember the last time he slept in this late. The heavy weight of Sylvain’s arm was draped over his neck. At least the stupid alpha wore pants, this time. Felix made sure after the last time Sylvain got too cuddly and slept in the nude. Knocking Sylvain’s arm away, Felix got up, stretched, and gathered his things. The inn had been full, so the betas and Sylvain were forced to share room. Felix had experience sharing a bed with Sylvian, so he volunteered sleeping next to the touchy feely alpha. Although, it seems that every group has a cuddler. In the only other bed, Caspar had pulled Ashe close and his arms wrapped around the poor boy. Felix would have felt bad for Ashe sleeping next to the stupid puppy, except for the fact Ashe stirred slightly to rub his face against Caspar’s chest before sighing in his sleep. Felix just rolled his eyes and left. Though he did shut the door gently so as not to wake them up. 

Felix finished strapping on his armor when he reached the bottom of the stairs. In the dining area Byleth and her father, Jeralt were speaking in hushed tones. Her face was impassive and she was nodding to whatever Jeralt was saying. She caught Felix’s eye and gave him a small smirk. Jeralt noticed and turned to look Felix up and down. “Are you sure that these brats can fight, Kid?” “Dad leave them alone. They’re capable enough to get the job done.” Byleth crossed her arms and her face fell blank. Felix squared his shoulders in an attempt to stare down the non-shifter. But it was a losing battle it seemed. Jeralt just seemed bored and unimpressed by the shorter boy in front of him and Felix quickly averted his eyes. “I’ll go make sure everything is ready for our departure. Get the rest of them up, we need to leave soon.” Jeralt walked out of the inn, but not be for ruffling Byleth’s hair. She didn’t seem amused by that and blow some hair out of her face.

Byleth stared at Felix with a blank face. “I take it you slept well?” “Yes.” Felix fidgeted slightly. For some reason Felix found it easier to talk to Byleth with a sword in his hand. When they weren’t sparring, he felt she was sizing him up. Like she expected something from him, but Felix didn’t know what that was. It wasn’t like this when he was a kid or at least he didn’t remember it being so.   
Luckily, Felix’s discomfort was interrupted by Linhardt yawning at the base of the stairs. “We have a bit of a situation Byleth. It seems Bernadette refuses to leave her room. Something about us taking her into the woods to kill her or some nonsense.” Linhardt rolled his eyes sleepily. Byleth nodded and headed up stairs. Linhardt studied Felix before laying down on one of the dinning benches. “Try to remember to wake me up before we leave. It would be awful to be left behind.” He was asleep the second he closed his eyes. Felix was dumbfounded by the omega’s lackadaisical attitude.

Soon Caspar came bounding down the stairs with Ashe in tow. “Caspar slow down!” Ashe nearly tripped on the bottom step. The blue haired boy didn’t bother to listen. “Oh yeah! Time to start our adventure! If those bandits come back, they’ll regret messing with us!” Felix wanted to punch that stupid puppy more than ever. “Um Felix. I tried waking Sylvain, but he refused to get up.” Ashe fidgeted with his bow, looking nervous. “Ugh, I’ll get him.” Felix set his jaw and stomped back upstairs.

On the second landing, Byleth was leaning against the wall next to a door Felix assumed was Bernadette’s. Loud shrieks about the dangers out the outside world was coming from the other side. Felix nodded to his shared room and Byleth rubbed the bridge of her nose. “There’s cake out here.” “What?! Cake?!” The small purple headed omega burst into the hall way, nearly knocking over Felix. “Hey! No fair!” Bernadette quickly notice Felix and gave a silent scream before trying to bolt back to her room. But Byleth blocked her path. “Come on everyone is waiting downstairs. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can get to your new room.” Byleth put her hand on the small girl’s head and turned her around. “New room? You mean I can have a room all to myself?” “Yes, but we need to get there first.” Although Byleth was stoic through the whole conversation, Felix got the feeling she was enjoying it. She had more patience than Felix would have had in the situation.

Felix slammed through the door to find Sylvain sprawling across the mattress, lightly snoring into the pillow. Felix marched to the end of the bed and took a deep breath, channeling his wolf strength. He grabbed on end of the mattress and flipped it. Sylvain crashed to the floor. He was on his feet in a hurry though. “What the HELL was that for?!” Sylvain was right in Felix’s face. “We’re leaving, with or without you.” Felix just left, the sounds of Sylvain throwing a tantrum followed him down the hall. 

Once Sylvain finally joined them outside the inn, the sun was just fully over the horizon. Felix didn’t feel any sympathy for his friend, who was complaining about a bruise on his ribs. Byleth looked over the group one last time before giving a nod. Jeralt was up on a horse, looking very intimidating yet bored. Both Ashe and Caspar were doing their best to keep Linhardt awake. Bernadette looked like she was about to bolt up a tree or pass out, Felix couldn’t decide. Byleth made eye contact with him, a slight smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. She was definitely getting a kick out of their rag-tag group. With that she headed off into the woods towards the Oghma mountain range.

The first half of their journey was uneventful to say the least. But at the hills became steeper Felix found himself getting winded. Farther up they climbed, some points were almost too much for Jeralt’s horse. Felix didn’t understand how the non-shifter was able to keep up. Linhardt would have been complaining if he wasn’t panting and Sylvain was carrying Bernadette on his back, she pasted out from pure stress of being out in the open. Ashe and Caspar volunteered to cover the rear, though it was find their struggling. Felix did his best to walk with Byleth, but with the thin atmosphere of the mountains was surprising getting to him. 

“Kid, we should take a break. We’ve been traveling since this morning.” Jeralt eyed the group, most of whom were exhausted. “We’re almost there, just over this last hill.” Byleth did stop though. “I have to call… into question… ahh… your definition of a hill.” Linhardt just landed down right in the middle of the path breathing heavily. Ashe plopped down next to him and chugged the last of his water. Caspar stood there, bent over, trying to hide his panting. Sylvian put Bernadette down under a tree.   
The redhead became strangely attached to the small omega during their journey. Felix was a little confused by his friend’s behavior, Sylvain hadn’t tried to hit on her once even if he was being a little too nice. Felix caught Byleth giving them a strange wistful look. “Don’t even think about it, Kid.” Jeralt patted his horse’s nose. Byleth tensed up, like she was caught stealing a cookie out of the jar. She huffed and walked off into the shade.

Felix was confused by that interactions. “She has a bad habit of playing matchmaker, got it from her mother. I’m surprised she hasn’t caught on to those to betas.” Jeralt nodded towards Ashe and Caspar. They were sitting around Linhardt having a hushed argument. “What? Ashe has nothing in common with that annoy puppy.” Felix glared at the two, trying to figure out what Jeralt was talking about. Caspar wore a cheesy smile so big his eyes disappeared, rubbing the back of his neck while Ashe shock his head and softly smiled at the other boy. The man just chuckled. “You must be a wolf; your kind always has some issue with other canines not in your pack. Those two remember me a bit of me and my wife.” He faced the hill with a far-away expression. “But seriously, if you’re not careful Byleth will have you bonded by the end of the moon.” Felix shuddered in embarrassment; the thought of bonding gave him a strange feeling of irritation. Felix gripped the hilt of his sword glared to where Byleth had walked off to. Jeralt raised an eyebrow at Felix in curiosity. “You wouldn’t happen to be that little wolf boy Byleth runs up north to check on, are you?” 

It was then Byleth chose to walk back out of the trees, saving Felix from continuing the conversation. She pasted out some refilled waterskins. Bernadette regained consciousness and took to following Byleth like a shadow. The pair joined Felix and Jeralt at the front of the group. “You don’t think we’ll be out here much longer do you? There could be anything hiding in woods.” The small girl tugged her hood over her head as far as it would go. As if summoned, an assortment of giant rodents jumped into the path. They were led by a scruffy man with an axe. “Grab the omegas, kill the rest!” The man lunged at Ashe who was still trying to scramble to his feet.

Before the man could bury his axe in the boy, Byleth blocked with her sword. Seeing her in action seemed to awake the rest of the group. Felix pulled his own sword out and got into a fighting stance. “We’ll fall back towards the Monastery while protecting ourselves from the enemy. Take up position inside the forest. Kid, cover us.” Jeralt leap on to his horse. “Bernadette just had to open her... ugh.” Linhardt didn’t get to finish his comment before Sylvain grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the tree line. Caspar helped Ashe up and together they hurled themselves at some bushes. Bernadette froze. Felix drew his sword and positioned himself in front of her. Felix refuse to run and let Byleth handle the bandits by herself. Said woman was currently fighting off three rats off to their left. “Move boy, we won’t be able to defeat them with you stand about like a lug!” Jeralt was directing his horse back further up the path. “And grabbed the girl, I think she passed out standing up.”

Felix growled, took Bernadette’s hand, and crashed through the trees. They ran into Sylvain and Linhardt. “Don’t lose your girlfriend next time!” Felix flung the omega towards his friend. “My what?!” Sylvain’s face turned as red as his hair. Still, he hefted her up over his shoulders. A rustle to the right alerted Felix just in time as a mongoose lunged at Linhardt. Felix swung his sword up to strike the mongoose at the height leap. Felix took a breath, one in and twice out, and faced the mongoose. The damned shifter managed to twisted at the last moment to avoid a fetal blow. “Sylvain, take those two and keep moving. I’ll cover you.” “Are you sure?” “Yes, just go. Try to find the others.” Sylvain gave him a nod. He reached for Linhardt. “I would prefer not to be treated like a ragdoll thank you.” Dusting himself off, Linhardt stood to follow Sylvian.

Felix struck out at the mongoose, calling on his wolf for added speed. The mongoose dodged right and swiped low. Felix side step out of the way and countered. Felix managed to land a hit, slicing the mongoose’s eye. The shifter hissed out in pain and directed his anger towards Felix. The mongoose zigzagged towards its target. Felix did his best to keep up, but the movements were too unpredictable. Felix raised his sword in defense as the mongoose pounced. However, before the mongoose could land a blow, it was shot out of the air by an arrow. “Can I go home now?” Bernadette was kneeling on the ground, shaking like a leaf, and her bow lowered. Sylvain crouched down to wipe a tear off her cheek. “Yeah, let’s get you home okay.”

Felix nudged the mongoose with his sword to turn the body over, it was starting to shift back. Yelling and sounds of fighting could be heard from the path. “Felix, come on!” Sylvain was helping the two omegas move forward. “We need to move.” “I need to help Byleth. We can’t just let her take them all on by herself.” Felix turned to back from where he came from. “If I have to guess there won’t be anything to help with. Now come on Fe.” The faintest hint of a command hung in the air. Both Felix and Sylvain knew Felix could ignore it if he wanted to though. Felix looked over at the two omegas, Linhardt looked like he saw a ghost and Bernadette was on the verge of passing out again. Felix knew he need to follow the command, but he huffed in rebellion.

Following the tree line, the group moved stealthily towards the top of the hill. Felix peered around a tree to assess the situation. He spotted Ashe on the other side of the path, pushing Caspar by the face behind him. “Hey, you with the blank stare! Outta my way!” The leader was facing off against Byleth a few paces down the path.   
He threw his axe to the ground and began to shift into a badger. Byleth didn’t hesitate. Getting in close, she gutted him mid-shift. “I should have never listened to that idiot. What a mistake…” The bandit leader collapsed to the ground. “Who do you work for and why do they want omegas?” Byleth’s face was impassable as she pressed her knee into the wound she created. “I don’t know, I was just paid to capture those brats. I should have never agreed to the contract.” The man was sputtering up blood as he tried to speak. Before he could take another breath, Byleth stabbed him in the heart with her dagger, ending his live quickly. A thick, strange scent of burnt lavender filled the air. Felix scrunched his nose as the stench. “You okay Kid?” Jeralt rod up, blood dripping from his lance. Byleth just nodded. Her face was still blank as she turned towards the trees. Felix made eye contact with her and a shudder ran down his spine.

“We need to keep moving and quickly.” This time she waited just long enough to see everyone enter the clearing before taking off up the hill. Felix made eye contact with Ashe. The silver haired boy looked terrified, yet resolved. This may not have been the first time they saw someone die, but the ferocity Byleth used to take out these minor bandits was terrifying. She didn’t even fight like this back at the tower. Ashe jerked his head toward the green haired shifter and Felix nodding in acknowledgement.   
He ran to catch up with her. “What was that?!” Felix’s panting made his question sound more scared than what he was going for. “I was protecting the group.” Byleth whispered, not looking at him. “You killed him, you killed all of them and you didn’t even blink.” Felix fell in step next to her. “By my count I wasn’t the only one to kill.” The smell of burnt lavender hit him again. “I know.” Felix lowered his head for a second. “But I haven’t seen someone fight like that since…” Felix’s next words caught in his throat. Memories of fire, blood, and a crazed prince flooded his mind. “I’m sorry.” Byleth sounded remorseful. They walked in silence for a long time.

Byleth broke the silence. “Seeing those bandits so close to my clan brought back old memories. I probably took my rage out on them.” Byleth looked away from Felix, but he definitely saw regret in her eyes. Felix understood the kind of pain that could cause that kind of anger. “What happened?” “I… I’m… the memories aren’t quite my own.” Her words confused Felix and he had no response. They continued on in silence. The rest of the group hung back, most likely to scared to approach Byleth. Jeralt brought his horse by side Byleth. “Are you sure you’re alright Kid?” She just nodded.

A loud bolsterous laugh came from the top of the hill. A man in white armor stood at the peak with his hand on his hip. “Is that who I think it is?!” Jeralt pulled his horse to a stop. “Ugh… Why him?” For the first time since the battle, Byleth’s mood lightened. The man ran to meet the group. “Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. It has to have been at least twenty years!” “You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that ‘captain’ nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore.” Jeralt dragged his hand down his face, he seemed to be keeping on his horse to stay away from the man. “And how about you, kid? Are you the captain’s child?” Alois turned to Byleth with the widest grin Felix had ever seen, even Ashe couldn’t compete. “I’m a bandit.” Byleth said it so deadpanned Felix almost believed her. Alois on the other hand gave another bellowing laugh and crashed her into a hug and spinning her around. Felix caught a small hint of a smile on her lips when Alois finally put her down. 

“It’s good to see you Byleth. Are you planning on sticking around this time?” “It depends.” She looked behind her to the group of shifters standing in awe of the situation. “Oh, found more ‘little ones’ to take in I see. Well when we get back, we’ll have to tell Rhea.” “We might also have some information on the string of disappearance. Linhardt.” Byleth waved boy over. “Yes, based on my research I have determined someone started targeting unbonded omegas. However, this is a recent change. Like whoever it is finally figured a more specific target. But why?” Linhardt rested his chin on his fist in thought. “Lin, maybe now is not the time.” Caspar shock his friend a little. “We need to speak to Rhea about this. Do you think she can see us immediately?” Byleth looked over the group again. “Also, is Gilbert back? There are three Faerghus pack members who need to be escorted home.” Felix growled softly. The idea of returning now was insane. Felix finally found Byleth, who agreed to teach him swordfaire, at least that’s what Felix told himself. 

Alois took a moment to think about it. “He just let left yesterday for another mission I believe, somewhere near the Kleiman Peninsula.” That had to be at least a four-day journey in a shifted form, that meant Gilbert wouldn’t be back for a week maybe more. Felix lowered his head, trying his best to hide his jubilation, but Byleth must have sensed because she caught his eye. “Of course, he is. Fine. Alois, can you make sure we have extra rooms available. For now, let’s continue on. I’m hungry.” Byleth let out a sigh.   
With that the group continued along the path. Alois and Jeralt took the lead. Despite his early irritation, Jeralt did seem to enjoy the shorter man’s company. The fear the shifters had earlier seemed to dissipate along with the smell of burnt lavender. Ashe took up his position next to Byleth, with Caspar skip near him. Bernadette gripped there back of Byleth’s ridiculous coat and Linhardt struggled to stay awake next on her other side. Felix and Sylvain brought up the rear.

The two boys walked quietly for a time, but Sylvain couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long. “Your girlfriend can be pretty scary. Try not to get on her bad side.” “Shut up. She’s not my girlfriend.” “Yeah, just two pals hanging out past midnight.” Sylvain elbowed Felix in the side. “We were training. She’s teaching me” Sylvain slumped his shoulders. “Coming from you, that might be the truth.” “At least Byleth doesn’t pass out every five seconds.” Felix mumble under his breath. “Bernadette is not my girlfriend. She’s actually pretty funny and smart.” Sylvain let his gaze linger on the purple haired girl for a moment too long. The fact Sylvain didn’t mention her looks surprised Felix to no end. “So, are you going to try to get anymore later night ‘sword lessons’ from Byleth while we’re here?” 

Before Sylvain could mock Felix any further, they came to a stop at the top of the hill. A giant monastery rose high into the sky. “Holy shit!” Sylvain went on ahead to catch up with the group. The monastery was breath taking with its high pilers and stained-glass windows reflected the colors of the rainbow. A larger shadow pasted overhead. Looking up Felix saw a massive winged beast fly towards the monastery. Felix stood in awe; he didn’t notice the rest of group continuing on. “Come little one, no use standing around gawking.” Byleth was by his side. She smirked and walking on. Felix took a moment to watch the creature circle the tallest tower before landing somewhere out of sight. Felix shook his head and ran after everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Felix stood in the middle of patchwork lines. Although, he felt I he was moving, his body remained motionless. Colors and shapes blended together in a blur. Coming to a stop, his old man stood in the middle of blood-soaked streets. “A true knight, one of the pack. A true knight, one of the pack.” Rodrigue stared blankly ahead. Felix reached for his father, but his was pulled back. Again, the colors blurred. Coming to another stop, a massive lion turned to face him. In the lion’s mouth was the twisted body of Glenn. Felix screamed. Felix continued to be pulled back and forth between these two scenes, all he could do is watch in horror.

Felix jolted awake. His body was cover in sweat and tears prickled in his eyes. He leapt from the bed and vomited in the waste bucket. Felix took a deep breath, once in and twice out. He needed to move; he need to get out of this room. Felix quickly dressed and grabbed his sword. The monastery might have been full of new surrounding but Felix quickly learned where the training grounds were. Felix pushed open the door and marched up to a training dummy. Felix went through his new warm up exercises a few times before the doors opened again. 

Byleth walked in and stood to the side. Felix continued to swing at the dummy. They stayed like that for a time. Felix eventually grew tired of the dummy and turned his sword to Byleth. “Spar with me.” She silently walked out to the dirty training area and draw a training sword. Felix circled her looking for an opening. Seeing her drop her right shoulder under the weight of the sword, Felix lunged. Too late did he see the taunt. Byleth blocked with a twirl of her sword. “Don’t hesitate, it will give your opponent time to plan against you.” She used the hilt of her sword to strike Felix’s bicep. The sudden pain made him drop his sword. Byleth swung for his legs. Felix jumped out of the way. “Remember your surroundings.” Felix rolled in the dirty and grabbed a handful to throw in her face. Byleth countered with a thunder spell, the result left them both blinded. “Good try, but think bigger.” Felix just rubbed his eyes. Just in time to see the roof open up and the rubble falling straight for him. Felix jumped out of the way towards his sword. Byleth stepped on his wrist and pointed her sword at his throat. Felix let his face fall to the ground. “I yield.” She was being unusually aggressive this morning.

Byleth pulled him up by his arm. “That was a good try.” She stepped back and raised her sword to attack. “Again.” Felix barely had time to move. She was on him as quick as her lightening spell. “Slow your attacker.” Felix didn’t know how; she was too fast. “Come on little one, thinking!” She sliced his right hand. “Don’t call me that!” Felix just dropped and tackled her legs. That slowed her down. They rolled a few times before Felix came to a halt on his back. He was a little dazed and his sword was just out of reach. 

Byleth was on top of him, her sword in hand, ready to strike. “I yield.” Felix growled as he pushed her off. For someone so strong, she was very light. “Do you want to talk about it?” She sat there cross legged on the floor, watching him pull himself into a sitting position. “No.” They sat there for a moment. “Do you want to talk about it?” Felix looked at her from the corn of his eyes. Letting out a long sign, Byleth played with the hem of her coat. “No.” In one smooth motion she stood up and reached down for him. “Come now, we should start class.” Byleth didn’t bother to see if he followed her out of the training grounds. She didn’t need to.

They walked off to a small courtyard with a few rooms. Strange shifters moved to the different classrooms. The smell of smoke hung heavy in the air. Byleth led Felix to the last classroom at the end of the courtyard. Ashe and Caspar were already sitting at the front row, chatting away with a napping Linhardt behind them. Sylvain leaning over a bench in the back, trying to coax out a terrified Bernadetta from under a desk. A quite omega sat in the middle, using her bangs to cover her face. Apparently, Byleth brought Marianne to the monastery after she ran away from the Leicester herd. Felix didn’t mind her, she kept to her self and packed a mean Thoron spell. 

Felix didn’t really understand why they had to participate in these stupid classes, especially if Byleth was going to force them to leave when Gilbert got back. But the powers in charged forced Byleth to teach them, something about making sure they follow the rules or some nonsense like that. Although, Felix did notice improvement in his sword skills since attending. Felix took a seat next to Marianne.

Byleth stood by the desk and looked over the group of mismatched shifters. “Today I want to focus on magic. I’ve notice quiet a few of you have potential. I think it would be beneficial for all of you to learn both faith and reason magic. So, I’m going to pair you in groups to practice the basics.” Walking to the chalkboard, Byleth began writing their names in pairs. “Why aren’t we practicing fighting in our shifted forms? I mean its that more important?” Caspar had the question out before he finished raising his hand. Byleth kept writing, Felix was written next to Bernadetta. “Your first form is human. If you cannot master this form, you will never master your shift.” Byleth finished the list and clapped her hands clean. “Alright let’s head outside, no use blowing up this room.”

For the rest of the day, Felix tried his best to hit the small omega with a fire spell. She was too fast, definitely had to do with her fear of being outside. Byleth was helping Ashe with a wind spell when the bells from the Cathedral chimed four in the afternoon. “Alright, let’s call it a day. Make sure you eat up and get plenty of sleep. Magic can be very draining.” Felix flex his hand; he was using muscles his never used before. Byleth gave everyone a pat on the head, though Sylvain just got a pat on the shoulder, and sent them off to the dinning hall. Felix stay behind. Byleth glanced over at him. “I have an errand to run. Do you want to come with?” “Why would I want to go run errands?” Felix put his hand on his popped hip. He didn’t really mind going if it meant spending more time with her, for training purposes. Felix really had to convince himself of that last part. “You wouldn’t have stuck around if you weren’t interested.” Byleth smirked at him and walked off towards the dorms. 

She led him to a strange hole in the stone wall, barely big enough to fit without through sideways. Byleth darted through will ease. Felix took a breath and followed. The wall was at least three times as thick as normal stone walls and a cool breeze came from the other side. Felix came out on to a flight of stairs; the only way was down. Byleth was just a few steps away, holding a flame in front of her. Felix took two steps at a time to catch up. “Where are we?” “Under the monastery.” Felix moved closer to her. This place gave him the creeps. Soon the stairs came to an end in an opening. A man stood guard at the passage way.

“Hey you! It’s been awhile. Are you bring us a new pup for the wolves?” He was gruff and his helmet obscured his eyes. “No. He’s not lost, just tagging along.” Byleth gave the man a soft smile. “Do you know where Yuri is?” “Same as usual, scheming in the back.” The man gestured towards the stairs on his left. “Thanks.” Byleth was off again down the new flight of stairs. The man’s accusatory stare followed after Felix as he left. The stairs lead to a small market place. This place was incredible. 

People were yelling and children ran under foot. It was a whole town below the ground. Two man were fighting in the corner. Felix was so busy watching them when he bumped into someone. “Sorry.” Felix tried to push past. “Well aren’t you a pretty beta.” A beefy bald man grabbed Felix’s arm. “You’d make an even pretty dancer at the Inn.” Felix felt a chill run down his spine. “Let go of me!” Felix shock his arm with all his might, but this man was ridiculously strong.

Byleth appeared out of nowhere. Her hunting knife at the man’s neck. “He’s with me.” The sound that came out of her was a terrifying command. The man dropped Felix’s arm like it was a hot iron and back away with his heckles raised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was yours. Please forgive me, ma’am.” Byleth gave him one last growl before turning to Felix. Felix had unintentional fallen into a submissive pose from Byleth’s command. It seemed like most of the shifters in the vicinity did. Byleth rolled her eyes and took Felix’s hand. “Don’t get lost down here. It’s dangerous. Just stay by my side, okay?” Felix did his best to pull himself together, but that command made it hard for him to look at her. “Yes.” It was barely a whisper. 

Byleth gave him a worried look. Felix didn’t let go of her hand for the rest of their trip to the back. He felt like a child and it was pissing him off, but he was still under the effects of the command. They came to a large room that resembled one of the classrooms up at the monastery. A purple haired man stood in front of a chalk board, writing out numbers and diagrams. “I knew that had to be you larking around in Abyss. No one else can give a command that strong. Almost made me roll over and showing my belly.” The man turned around and dusted of his hands. He smirked at Felix hiding behind Byleth’s coat. He was a beautiful shifter who oozed the confidence of an alpha leader persona.

Byleth gave Felix another look of concern before turning to the man named Yuri. “Is Constance with him?” “Straight to business as usual. Yes, she’s down there with your pet project. She’s been at it for nearly three moons, ever since you caught him lurking about.” “I wouldn’t call taking one of my clan sisters ‘lurking’ about.” Byleth gave Yuri a level start. “Is he taking visitors?” “Sure, sure. I assume you remember the way?” Byleth nodded and turned to leave. She never let going of Felix’s hand. “Could you send Hapi back here, I don’t like her getting to close to that thing.” That brought a smirk to Byleth’s face. “I’ll try, but you know how she is.” Yuri scowled and turned back to the chalkboard. Byleth was practically skipping. Felix, finally feeling a bit more like himself, gave her a puzzled look. “I knew he need someone who could kick his ass and still be bored by it.” She giggled at the thought. “Your father was right about you.” Felix did his best to glare at her, but Byleth’s glee was infectious and Felix felt a pull of a smile on his lips. 

Turning a few corners and crossing a bridge, they came to what seemed to be a mix between a torture chamber and a science lab. And by the high-pitched laugh coming from the back, Felix put his money on torture. “Oh Hapi, I believe I have solved the mystery that plagues this pour soul!” A redhead with tan skin was slumped on a bench, staring at the ceiling. “Yes Coco, you’ve been saying that for awhile now. What makes this time any different?” A crazed a blonde woman stormed up to a table and began casting sigils in purple light. “Because this time, I’ve done the impossible. My magic will not fail me…” Byleth stepped up to the table and interrupted the woman’s tangent. “Ah Byleth! You have assuredly return at precisely the right moment to witness greatness.” With a snap of her fingers, the sigils sparked to life and filled the room with purple light. As quickly as it began, it ended with a bang. The explosion filled the room with smoke. Felix’s eyes watered and he suffered a coughing fit. 

“I do not understand, the formula was correct. The materials were pristine, that was the nearly last of the supple!” “It was a good try Coco.” Hapi came to put her arms around the mage. “I was so close.” “What were you trying to do, burn the whole monetary to the ground!” Felix coughed in anger. “I was attempted to draw out this man’s shift!” She threw her arm to gesture towards a blond man chained in a cage that Felix didn’t notice before. Felix caught a scent he smelled before. “There is something blocking it. It is almost as though it is trying to draw out two shifts at once.” She immediately stopped talking and scribbled on a piece of paper. “That’s it! He is two shifters in one!” Copying down more sigils, Constance worked up a frenzy. Byleth turned to Hapi. “Yuri would like you to return to the classroom.” The omega raised an eyebrow. “If Yuri-bird wants me, he can come and get me.” Byleth just chuckled. 

“If I draw out this magic here that should pull the shifts apart and that we shall see what secrets this man holds.” Constance arranged some crystals on the table. Felix watched her in awe, no that he would admit that. “There, now you all shall witness my power.” “Constance, maybe you should take a break. You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?” Byleth rested her hand on the blonde alpha’s shoulder. “Three days ago, Chatterbox.” Hapi shrugged. Byleth squeezed her hand on Constance’s shoulder. “Fair point... a bit of rest to clear my head would be good for the next steps. Let us leave off here.” Byleth drew her hand back and folded her arms. Constance rested her hand on the bars of the cage. “And I shall see you again in the morning.” The man in the cage visibly shivered under her gaze. Byleth tilled her head as she watched them. “Hapi, can you take her to bed?” “Sure Chatterbox. Come on Coco, lets go take a nap.” Hapi gave Felix a glance. “See you around Wolfie.” Felix just glared after them.

Byleth walked up to the cage and stared at the man for a while. Felix joined her. The male omega was shirtless and chains connected his neck and arms to the wall behind him. His light blond hair was barely held in a ponytail. His grey eyes lazily drifted to Byleth. “So, you’ve come. Release me, so that my blade may taste your blood.” Felix’s hand went to his sword hilt. If this guy wanted a fight, Felix would provide him with one. “I want to talk to Jeritza.” Byleth didn’t flinch under the man’s oppressive aura. “He is not here, only the Death Knight.” Byleth huffed. “Fine, I’ll be back when Jeritza returns.” She turned her back on the cage. “Come Felix, let’s leave him to his thoughts.” Felix gave the man a once over before following her back to the surface. Felix couldn't shake the familiar feeling for the omega.

Felix was quit until he saw the sun. They couldn’t have been down there more there a few hours, but it felt like a day had passed. “What was that about? Who are those people?” Felix was feeling some strange emotions. “That was Abyss. I took over protecting it was the last person betrayed them.” Byleth rested her hand on her chin. “Much to the displeasure of Rhea and Seteth.” She smirked at some thought. “No, I mean that man down there. He was an omega in a cage! You can’t just leave him down there.” Felix felt restless. The scent of that man was so familiar, but twisted. “That is the only way I can let him stay. He’s the reason Seteth is angry with me.” Byleth stared at him with her emotionless eyes. “I don’t understand! What is wrong with him?” That familiar smell made Felix want to protect that omega. But the wrongness of the scent drove Felix to fight. “I fear he is the end result of the experience of who ever is taking the omegas.” Felix blanched at that statement.

“I found him near the Hrym territory. He was looking for me and he asked that I bring him near. Yet once he got to Garreg Mach it was clear he was possessed by some magics. He attacked my clan sister Flayn and I was barely able to subdued him.” Byleth looked lost and her voice grow soft. “I have only ever wanted to help people. Jeritza is the first time I failed so horrible. I cannot give up on him, no matter what.” Felix stared at her. The setting sun luminated her green locks. She was prepared for this particular fight and Felix was going to let her win.

Felix was confused. In his youth he though he was special for knowing the green haired woman. But since arriving here, he learned he was one of many whom she found in some way. Sensing the storm in his mind, Byleth took his hand once again. “You are special to me little one. You have a strength the others do not. Do not forget this.” Felix flinched under the weight of her words. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” Felix pulled his hand away. “Ha, I suppose you did.” She gave him a soft smile. “Go get something to eat. Its been a long day, and I expect your best in class tomorrow.” Felix shoved his hands in his pockets and crinkled his nose. “Fine, but you will spar with me tomorrow morning, right?” “Of course, I look forward to it.” Her bright full smile pulled to the left. Even though Felix flinched away from it, he didn’t run this time. “Good, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He didn’t bother to look back as he made his way to the dinning hall, but he could feel her gaze on his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix’s nightmares were not as intense that night. Still, he woke up with a small headache behind his eyes. Groaning, Felix rubbed his hands into his hair before rolling out of bed. He started putting on his pants when he caught a whiff of cedar, bergamot, and soil. “Shit!” Felix throw on a shirt as he threw himself out the door. A small gathering of those weird students was gathering outside Sylvain’s door. “That idiot.” Felix did his best to shove his way in the front. He cursed himself for not bring his sword. “Back off!” Felix positioned himself as guard in front of Sylvain’s room. But none of them were advancing, just standing there in wonder. This was strange. Normally, any other alpha shifters would be looking for a fight and omegas, well they would be looking for something else. Felix even knew a beta or two who was affected by Sylvain in a rut. But these shifters just seemed curious about what was going on. 

“Hey! Do all of you really have time to be standing around gawking?! Choir is in an hour!” Byleth stood at the end of the hall, arms crossed, and blanked faced as ever. With that, the group of shifters scurried off. Byleth huffed and walked up to Felix. “When did this start?” “I don’t know, I woke up to it.” “Hum.” Byleth gave him a nod then whipped around. “No! Turn around right and go back to your room now.” From her hiding spot in the doorway to stairwell, Bernadetta screamed and ran way. “This is why we keep Yuri and Constance in Abyss.” Byleth mumbled under her breath. “What?” Felix felt his face scrunch up. “Nothing.” She gave a soft knock on Sylvain’s door. A warning growl came from the other side. “Sylvain, stay in there until I come get you at the end of the day. Do not open this door for anyone else.” The barest hint of a command laced her words. Felix felt a slight pull, but she seemed to be more conscience of the power behind it. 

Byleth gave him a look over. “Are you still up to spar this morning?” Felix tensed at the realization he was just standing there in his trousers and open shirt. “I’ll meet up in the training grounds in ten minutes.” She gave him a smirk on her way out. Felix had rushed to get his stuff. 

An hour later Felix was panting on his hands and knees. “Yield.” Byleth held the training sword at his heart. “I yield.” Felix growled out his answer. “That was much better. I appreciate you’re use magic. You nearly got me with that thunder spell. I think we should work on your dexterity next. How much do you know about dance?” She returned the training swords to the rack. “I know enough.” He didn’t even try to hide his disdain for the subject. “So, only traditional Faerghus waltzes. We could probably go over some Adrestian ballet or maybe Leicester quickstep. If we had more time, I would have loves to teach Brigid or Almyran dances.” Byleth smirked at Felix, whose mouth fell open. He didn’t know if he was impressed that she knew so much about dance or irritated that she though he would be willing to learn. 

Byleth gave a soft chuckle. “Let’s get ready for class. I need to check on Bernadetta and make sure she’s not getting into trouble.” Felix turned on her for a second with worry. “You’re not going to make Sylvain stay in that dungeon place, are you?!” Byleth gave him a perplexed look before realizing what he was referring to. “No, that was more of a poor joke. My small ‘pack’ chooses to stay down there for personal reasons. I will not make Sylvian go down there. But he will need to leave his room at some point and I can’t let him just walk around unsupervised.” Felix walked with her out of the training grounds. 

The sun was just coming over the top of the bathhouse. “Will those strange shifters be a problem?” “Weird shifters?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, all the students here and some of the teachers and knights. They all smell like smoke, like you, but different.” Byleth gave a small smile. “Felix you do realize that my clan is all made up of the same kind of shifter right? We are all dragons.” Felix tripped at that the word. “Dragons? But I thought they all died out centuries ago.” “Yes, dragons and no, we just stopped leaving Garreg Mach.” “So, all of you are like that white beast we saw flying around when we got here?” “Yes, that was Rhea. She’s the only one who is pure white. The rest of them are so colorful and bright. During the Rite of Rebirth, when we all take flight, the sky is a rainbow.” Although, Byleth sounded jovial, her eye’s looked sad. The fact she excluded herself from the group confused him and her sadness made Felix want to comfort her. “What color are you?” Felix stepped closer, stopping short from taking her hand. “I am the only black dragon.” Her blank face was face flat. The conversation was over.

Byleth took off towards the dormitories, leaving Felix confused. He headed to the dining hall. He only had a few minutes before the dragons, apparently, got out of their choir practice and Felix liked to avoid them as much as possible. There were knights already forming a line. Felix spotted some of his “classmates” at a table near the back. He stepped in line and took that time to try to determine who was a dragon and who was a regular shifter. But the thick smell of smoke was covering up the other scents. “Don’t hold up the line.” Felix nearly jumped out of skin. 

He didn’t even see the pale, bored looking woman with dark hair stood behind him. “I’m not holding up the line!” Felix was not happy about being caught off guard. “The line moved up two people and you didn’t. That is called holding up the line.” She wasn’t fazed by Felix’s growls, just bored. “Shamir, leave the poor boy alone. You got the pup all wound up. At this rate, no one is getting breakfast.” A tall blonde woman threw her arm around the shorter one and nuzzle her face into Shamir’s neck. Shamir pushed the other woman’s face away. “I’m Catherine. You’re one of the strays Byleth brought in, right?” She gave Felix a cocky grin.

Felix’s narrowed his eyes at the new comer. “I’m not a stray or a pup.” “Awe, he’s scrappy. I hope he’s one of the one’s staying. He would be fun to spar against.” Shamir rolled her eyes. “He’s from the pack, none of them are staying.” Catherine blinked at that realization. “Oh, a pack member huh. I guess I should have picked up on that.” “Yes, you especially should have.” They were talking about him like he was there. Felix side stepped quickly further up the line. “Anyway, maybe we should sit in on one of the classes Byleth teaching. We got to make sure she’s doing a good job.” “Could you shut up?” Shamir looked exasperated at her companion. “Of you love my load mouth.” The corner of Shamir’s mouth twitched up into an almost smile at that. Felix grabbed the first available dish and left those two behind.

Felix made a beeline for the table with the rest of class and plopped down next to Linhardt, who was fidgeting in his seat. Marianne sat across from him; she was pushing around her food with extra force. Felix looked between the two, they seemed slightly off. “Of for fuck sake. You two as well?” Felix scrunched up his noise and started eating. “He’s the only alpha above ground and he’s scent is really strong.” Marianne stabbed a piece of meat like it personally offended her. “The only alpha? There’s like a couple thousand shifters in the monastery and surrounding village. You’re telling me that none of them are alphas?” Caspar spoke through a mouth full of food. “Caspar, please swallow first.” Linhardt didn’t even bother to look up. The bells from the cathedral rang out signaling the end of choir and Felix’s breakfast. He flung his fork down in frustration and high-tailed it out of there. 

Class today was more spell work and strategies. Felix hands were itchy from the number thunder spells he casted that day. Byleth had Bernadetta was put under his watch, something he was not enthused about. Felix was constantly chasing her down. His whole afternoon was trying to drag her out of a tree, after she shifted out of fright and climbed the very tall oak. The small purple bear was surprisingly faster than Felix anticipated. That evening once he returned Bernadetta her room, Felix stumbled his way towards the upstairs dorms.

Just as he was going up, Byleth was coming down. She gave him a soft smile. Felix just stared for a moment. She looked as exhausted as he felt. “Sylvain will be okay. I got him some medicine from Manuela in the infirmary. He’ll just sleep for the few hours and hopefully through his rut.” She rubbed her arms, looking off to the side. Felix felt weird for staring so he looked in the opposite direction. “Thanks, that fool should have prepared better.” “I don’t think its necessarily his fault. Apparently, he’s been scenting Bernadetta to keep her calm.” Felix felt his month drop open in surprise. “Sylvain scented someone?” “I guess so.” Byleth’s nose twitched in her attempt to hide a smirk. “Really?! How many people had you matched together, or many it would be easier to count those you didn’t?” Felix popped his hip to rest his hand on it. He couldn’t help the small bubbles of humor fill him. “I never force people together. I just give them encouragement.” She turned to continue down the stairs, a slight mischievous hop in her step. Felix forgot his exhausted and followed after. “From where I stand, you’re probably the cause of every bond mate in this place.” Byleth rolled her eyes.

They were headed towards the village just outside the monastery’s gate. The sun was just starting its descent and a warm orange glow settled over everything. The gatekeeper, who’s name Felix could never remember for some reason called out a greeting to them. Byleth lead him through the town, pointing out shops she thought he would be interested in or little anecdotes about the people or places they passed. The scent of smoke was less prominent out here and Felix could pick up the scents of different shifters. Byleth explained that Garreg Mach was a sanctuary of sorts for shifters who come here for one reason or another. The shifters provided the dragons with goods and resources, and the dragons provide protection. 

Felix stayed quiet for the most part, soaking up the sights. He watched an off-duty knight stroll up to a small house just in time to see a young boy run outside and throw himself in the knight’s arms. A beta woman existed to greet them with hugs and kisses. “Did you set them up too?” Felix pointed the family out. “Oh, shut up.” Byleth narrowed her eyes at him and gave Felix a halfhearted shove. “Benji brought Sarah here after he found her running away from home. A lot of shifters run.” A solemn look briefly filled her eyes. They rounded the corner and came out upon the fields. Walking further passed the wheat and grain, Byleth brought them to an open pasture of wild flowers. If Felix was more artistic, he would have though the scene was breathtaking. 

Byleth sat down among the wild violets and daffodils. Felix plopped down and crossed his legs next to her. “What are we doing?” “Shush. We’re waiting.” Felix scoffed. “At least spar with me.” “Or we could start your dance lesson, I think I will start with the ballet.” Byleth smirked at him. Felix crossed his arms and scowled at a particular offensive bloom. But he had to admit it was peaceful and Felix felt a calm he hadn’t in a very long time. Taking a breath, in once and out twice, he let his mind drift among the flowers. They stared over the landscape watching the sun slowing disappear behind the trees. It was then Felix notice a black shape closing in fast towards them. The wind was against them, so he knew their scent had carried across the field. Felix jumped to his feet, drew his sword, and got into a fighting stance. Byleth continued to stare. The black shape took the form of a reindeer as it come near. Felix tighten his grip on his sword. Byleth stood and dusted her leggings off. Felix noticed the reindeer’s antlers were damaged and it gave him pause. Byleth rested her hand on his should for a brief moment before walking out to meet the incoming shifter. Reaching just a few feet away, the reindeer shifted into a large man with inky black hair. He continued to stroll up to them in the nude, like it was nothing. There was a fresh scare along his hairline.

“Did you at least crack open his skull a little bit this time?” Byleth crossed her arms to stare down the shifter. Felix lowered his sword in confusion and looked between the two. Being this close, Felix could make out the smell of pine, copper, and fresh snow. This shifter was an omega, but there was a lingering scent of something or someone else. “You know it pal.” The omega gave a barking laugh. “I’ll get him next time, that young buck is going down.” Byleth shook her head with a smirk. “Sure, he is. Do you have any news?” “Well, they’re definitely looking for Marianne. Seems like she might have been some important omega Crest bearer. But I’d like to see them try and take her from us, she’s a part of our herd now!”

Felix was having a hard time with this naked man just holding a conversation with Byleth like it was nothing. And she seemed like this was some normal occurrence. Felix’s eye was twitching and he found himself slowing side stepping between the two. It was then the man finally acknowledged Felix. “Well hey there pal. Are you joining Byleth’s motley crew? Names Balthus, I’m the brawns of the operation.” “Do you mind putting some pants on?!” Felix growled at this Balthus character. “You should get back to Abyss. Maybe take a shower first, you know how Yuri feels about Claude.” “Ha, yeah good thinking. See ya around pal.” With that Balthus walked off towards town. “Oh, and Felix is right. Puts some pants on.” Byleth turned slightly to watch him leave, Balthus only barked out another laugh. 

“What was that about?” Felix sheathed his sword. “Balthus has a bad habit of sneaking out to go see his is mother. I know he misses her, but he came here to protect her and going back so much is dangerous for both of them.” She bit her lip for a second. “A few moons ago, he had a run in with the next leader of the Leicester herd and now he’s sneaking out more often. For some inexplicable reason those shifters are smash their heads together in some sort of mating recital.” Byleth leaned her chin on a fist. Felix squinted at the man’s naked form as he walks away. “What are you saying? That omega is being pursued by the next Duke of Riegan?! No way! He’s huge! Any alpha trying to get with him will need to be at least seven feet tall! And last I heard that Riegan shifter is only like a couple centimeters taller than me!” Byleth doubled over in laughter at Felix’s tirade. Felix felt his face heat up, he was sure it would feel like fire to the touch, and he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or the strange feeling Byleth laugh caused to fill his chest. 

Byleth took a few deep breathes to recover from her laughing fit. “Oh, from what I know about, he is more than enough for that huge omega.” Byleth crossed her arms and turned towards Balthus disappeared to. “I worry about Balthus. He might not be the brightest torch, but he is a kind soul and won’t doing anything to jeopardized the clan or any one we’re protecting.” Felix wasn’t complete convinced about the whole thing, but he did trust Byleth to know how to handle the situation. “We should head back before it gets too dark. Besides you should get some rest if you plan on lasting more than a minute against me in tomorrows sparring section.” She walked ahead with a smirk on her lips. “Hold up, I could last that long right now. Spar with me now!” Felix ran up to catch her by the elbow. “Alright, but if you don’t last that long, you’re cleaning the stables tomorrow.” She paused with a smile. “After your dance lesson.” Felix wrinkled his noise while he weighted his options. “Fine, but if I do make it past a minute then I’m not doing any dance lessons or cleaning the stables or whatever secret torture you have concocted up.” He tried to maintain a scowl, but a twinkle in Byleth’s eye was making it hard. 

Their walk back was mostly in a calm silence with the occasion greeting from a villager. As they reached the steps to the monastery, a young boy with black hair and tan skin ran right up to them. “Aha! Found ya! Can be real hard to find ya sometimes!” He was panting slightly. “Sorry about that Cyril. Do you need something?” Byleth came to a stop. “Well, yeah. Lady Rhea is looking for ya. Apparently, there’s something big happening and Lady Rhea and Seteth need ya right away.” Byleth blank face was back. Her eyes no longer twinkled like they did just a few minutes ago. “Alright, I’ll head that way no.” Turning to Felix, her expression didn’t change. “I am going to have to postpone our sparring section tonight, but if nothing changes, I’ll meet you first thing tomorrow morning. Okay?” Disappoint welled up in Felix’s chest. “Fine.” She gave a nod and headed down the large entrance hall. 

Felix stood there for a moment to watch her go, before he felt a pair of eyes on him. Felix glanced over at the shorter shifter. “What?” The disappointment made his voice harasser than he intended. Cyril narrowed his orange eyes at Felix. “I don’t trust ya. Lady Byleth is always being back strange folks and it upsets Lady Rhea. You should just leave and save us all the trouble.” The scent of smoke floated through the air around the boy, that and spice. Felix felt a need to step back, but he ignored it with his breathing technique. This caught the young shifter by surprise, which he quickly hid. “Like I said, just leave before ya cause trouble. If Lady Rhea get upset, it makes it difficult for the rest of us and I won’t let that happen.” Felix scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. Felix would not be scared off that easily. After a short staring contest, Cyril turned and stomped away, muttering something about choirs. Felix didn’t stick around long. 

Heading back to his room, Felix stopped at Sylvain’s just to check in on him. Pushing open the door slightly to peek in, Felix found Bernadetta patting the redhead’s forehead with a rag. Noticing Felix, she let out a yelp and frantically spun around looking for an escape route. “Calm down. You’re going to wake him up.” Felix grabbed her by the hood of her jacket. “What are you doing in here?” The small girl was shaking in her boots. “It’s my fault he got his rut early! I told him no, but he was too big to throw into the fireplace! I didn’t mean it! Now everyone is out to get me because Sylvain won’t leave me alone! You’re one of his friends! I bet you hate me! Please don’t hurt me!” She was shrieking a mile a minute and it was giving Felix a headache. “What about a fireplace?” Felix gave her a shake. “Stop yelling. I’m not going to hurt you.” She didn’t seem convinced. “Knowing that idiot, he got himself into this mess. Just don’t go getting yourself mixed up with that insatiable bastard.” Felix let her go, although he wasn’t sure she completely calm. “I know he’s a bit of a philander.” Felix snorted at her, but let her continue. “But he’s been very kind to me, he’s even encouraged my more useless hobbies.” She turned to Sylvain; her whole body relaxed. “I’ve never had that before.” Felix had to strain to hear that last bit.

Felix glanced over at his friend. Sylvain had kicked off the blankets in his sleep and his sweaty hair clung to his forehead. Sylvain only wore his underclothes. “He hasn’t pulled anything on you has he?” Sylvain whimpered in his sleep and Bernadetta rushed over to pat his head with the cloth again. “No. He’s not pulled any of the usual alpha stuff with me. But to be fair, I only know about that kind of thing from Linhardt. I’ve only been around two other alphas in my life and one was my father.” Felix was shocked at this. Sylvain would have definitely pulled some “usual alpha stuff” if it had been any other omega. “Just don’t do anything stupid, alright? Last thing we need it to take you to Gautier territory when we leave.” Felix’s stomach dropped at the thought of them leaving, and judging by the look on Bernadetta’s face, she wasn’t too happy about it either. 

Felix left them to their own devises. Sylvain was acting weird around this girl and it didn’t sit right with Felix. Felix flopped down on to his bed and stared at the ceiling as he thought about it. Sylvain was encouraging her? Sylvain didn’t take an interest in anything, at least he pretended not to. Felix huffed and pulled him self up to take his boots off. The last person who really encourage him in his goals was Glenn. Felix wanted to be the first beta to really beat an alpha. Everyone else laughed at him, except for Glenn. Felix’s mind was immediately flood with memories for his last sparring match with his brother. He had been so close to beating him it was almost painful. It even took Glenn by surprise. They had gone nearly ten whole minutes, most of the people in Keep thought the brothers were going to have a shifter fight from how intense it got. A hot prickling sensation stung the back of Felix’s eyes. He missed his brother so much. Felix pushed his palms into his eye sockets in an attempt to stop unshed tears. A lost memory of Glenn showing over for Ingrid played behind the stars forming in his vision. 

Glenn had tried to stand up on horseback. He nearly succeeds to, but the fall left him with a broken arm. Felix was so mad at Glenn, because it meant his sparring partner was out of commission for at least a week while the healers fixed his arm. Ingrid was by his bedside until she had to go back to Galatea. But when she left, she gave Glenn the biggest kiss on the cheek Felix had ever seen. He wanted to vomit. Glenn had the biggest smile ever, pulling to the left. ‘Just like Byleth’s smile.’ The thought shocked Felix from his memories of Glenn. A tight feeling formed in his chest. 

The room was getting to stuffy, so Felix jammed his feet back into his boots and left. Night had fully fallen and only the soft glow of the guard’s lights lit the walkways. Felix matched over towards the training grounds. Pushing open the door, Felix stopped dead in his tracks. A Noa Bush heavy with berries grew from the center of the dirt pitch. It was definitely not there this morning. Felix walked around the bush, noticing a crocked branch jutting out the side. Felix grabbed one of the iron swords hanging on the wall. Squaring off against the bush, Felix leveled the sword in a fighting stance. Taking a breath, once in and twice out, Felix swung the sword. Not moving a muscle, Felix watched the branch fall to the ground. He waited, not letting his hopes get up. 

Slowly, one leaf floated to the ground. Felix threw the sword to the ground and run his hands through his hair in frustration, pulling it from its tie. “Damn it!” Felix stalked up to the bush and grabbed the leaf on the ground to tear it apart in frustration. But for some reason he stopped. Holding the leaf in his hand, Felix studied it for a moment. It was a lush emerald green with a mint underside. He twirled it between his fingers for a moment before shoving into his pocket and storming off to bed. He would just have to be better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. July is the busiest time of year for me. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get more chapters out sooner once my schedule clears up a bit. Also, I'm sorry if there are more spelling and grammar errors than usual. I did my best to catch them all, but my thinky parts hurt too much.


	10. Chapter 10

Felix was up before sunrise. Thankfully, he had a dreamless night. Felix took his time dressing and sharping his sword. The chore was cathartic. The rhythmic motion of his blade against the whetstone helped to clear Felix’s mind. He continued for a long time, probably longer than necessary. Once done, Felix dried off the whetstone and put it on the shelf, on top of the noa leaf. Felix tidied up his room a bit. Looking around, Felix let out a sign. Gilbert was back and then they were leaving tomorrow. The air in the room grow stuffy from his frustration. With a growl Felix headed to the training grounds. 

Byleth was waiting for him. She was causally flipping a training sword in her hand as she stood in the middle of the training ground. “I thought you would be here by now.” She tilted her head towards him. “Shall we begin?” She got into a defensive stance. Felix rushed to grab his own training sword. Entering the pitch at full speed, Felix struck fast and hard. He was taking out his emotions out on this session. It was making his form sloppy, but Felix didn’t care at the moment. Byleth blocked his moves with ease. After a time, she ended the match with a single jab to his shoulder causing him to drop the sword. “Yield.” Byleth had a crease forming between her brows. “Again!” Felix picked up the sword, striking at her with more force. This went on for another four bouts. Byleth lowered her sword, stone faced as ever. “I think that’s enough.” “Why?! We just started!” Felix raised his sword again. “No, you’re not in the right head space.” Byleth put the sword back. “Come.” She held open the training ground door and Felix begrudgingly throw his sword away before following. 

They passed the classrooms and the dining hall. They went down the stone steps back towards the second-floor dorms. The first rays of morning light sparkled off the fishing pond. They entered the greenhouse. Felix has walked by the building every day for about week now and hadn’t given it much of a thought. Byleth gave a nod at the woman tending the flowers at the front. The heavy scent of flora covered most of the smokey smell. Combined with the humid warmth, the relaxing aura of the glass building could lull him to sleep. Felix didn’t like it.

“Why are we here?” Felix blew a strand of his hair out of his eyes. “I like to garden when I’m upset.” “Well I like to spar when I’m upset.” Byleth gave a soft chuckle. She kneed down and plucked a red orb from a plant. She tossed it to Felix. “Goddess!” Felix fumbled with it for a moment. A tomato rested in his palm. “She had nothing to do with this.” Byleth continued to pick more tomatoes off the vine. Felix took a moment to look around of a basket. Finding a bucket, he quickly picked up the fruit she had piled up on the ground. They worked in silence for a while. Felix was not about to admit ripping the weeds out of the ground gave him satisfying and somewhat menacing glee. “There, I think that should about do it.” Byleth rose and dusted off her hands. “Let’s take these to the kitchen. If we’re lucky we can still get breakfast before class.” She gave him a wink before taking the bucket from him.

Felix felt his whole face twitch. This was not how he wanted to spend his morning. If he hadn’t felt Byleth’s command before, he would have thought she was using it on him now. Felix didn’t understand why he just followed her around like it was nothing. 

“What’s on your mind little one?” Felix gritted his teeth, but let the nickname slide. “Gilbert is back.” “Yes, he is.” Byleth pushed open the door to the kitchen with her back. “My pack doesn’t need me. I’m just a beta. I can stay here with you and train and get stronger.” Byleth set the bucket down on the center counter and jumped into helping the kitchen staff, moving about the kitchen grabbing bowls, slicing bread, and ladling portage out. Felix rolled his eyes and joined. “He’s pretty handy in the kitchen too. With a little prodding, this pup could easily fit in with the clan.” The head woman of the kitchen handed Felix a surprisingly heavy tray to set out. “Vaira please don’t encourage him.” Byleth pointed the butter knife threateningly at the woman. “I’m just thinking its nice that you have a friend. You’re always so happy when you’re surrounded by your little ones.” “Why do you people keep calling us that?!” Felix took another tray from Vaira with a glare. She just laughed. 

Byleth stared up at the ceiling and let out a sign. “This conversation is over.” She slapped a fried egg sandwich in Felix’s hand. Shamir, appearing out of nowhere, stole the sandwich and took a bite. “Rhea is calling a meeting and requested your presents.” Felix bristled. “Would you not do that ?!” She just took a sarcastic bite of the sandwich. Anger flared up in Byleth’s eyes before she returned to her neutral expression. “I have a class to teach.” “It’s not causal invite.” The scent of smoke flared up for a moment. “Fine, but you can substitute for me.” “No.” Shamir takes another bite. “Its not a causal invite.” Byleth crossed her arms. “How about I get Catharine to do it? She’s better with her kind.” Shamir finished the sandwich. “Fine, but you’re going to have to get over that eventually.” Byleth’s mouth twitched in an attempt to not smile. “Maybe next century.” With a deep breath, Shamir vanished. Felix looked around wide-eyed. “Why can’t she just leave like a normal person.” “Because she’s not normal, that one.” Vaira laughed. “Our Dagdan cousins tend to be a bit eccentric.” She gave him a new sandwich. Felix realized his mouth was slightly open and his face was scrunched up. Byleth jerked her head to the door. “Can you tell the others I won’t be in class today. Maybe we can all have dinner together, as a going away feast for you pack members.” Felix crushed the sandwich in his hand. “Fine.” He mumbled. It was not fine.

Felix headed off back to the dorms, a plan taking shape in his mind. Marianne was the first person he ran into, literally since neither of them were paying attention. “Oh Felix, I’m sorry.” Marianne bowed her head and back away. “Just watch where you’re going next time.” Felix gave her the sandwich to make up for his hypocritical comment. “Can you tell the others Byleth will not be teaching today, there’s going to be a substitute.” She looked down at the sandwich in confusion. “Um, I don’t think that would be a good idea. I wouldn’t want to trouble anyone and if Byleth isn’t teaching I don’t think I should go.” “I don’t care if you go or not. I have something to do. Just tell the others, okay.” Felix ran off.  
Felix took a deep breath, calling on his wolf to heighten his senses. He immediately regretted it. The smoke was overwhelming, it was burning his eyes, flooding his nose, and made it difficult to breath. He started to panic until the faints scent of rain and lavender pierced through the suffocating smoke stench. Taking shallow breaths, Felix followed after Byleth. 

After sneaking past a few of the knights, Felix found himself on the second floor of the main hall. Voices could be heard arguing behind a pair of large doors. A small girl with light fern colored hair had her ear pressed up against one of the doors. She saw Felix hiding behind a corner and put a finger to her lips before waving him over. Felix crept next to her and arched his eyebrow. “You are the wolf from Faerghus are you not?” She whispered. Felix gave a curt nod. “What’s going on?” “Rhea and Byleth are having a disagreement. My father is doing his best to mediate, but as usually, his efforts are in vein.” Felix crouched next to her and pushed his ear against the hardwood to listen as well.

“We cannot turn our backs on the situation in Remire! There is no way this is a coincidence, I only just returned from there.” Felix never heard Byleth sound so angry before. “They are not our concern; we cannot risk putting our people in danger. It’s bad enough that your insistence on bring runaways back here has alerted the outsiders of our presence.” Another woman’s voice rebutted, although the calm tone was cut by a sharpness. “It was only a matter of time; our clan grows restless. You have effectively clipped their wing!” “It is too dangerous!” “So, we let the shifters die because we’re too afraid to confront our past?!”

The scent of smoke spilled out of the cracks around the doorframe, like the room had been set on fire! “How could you understand the danger our clan faces outside Garreg Mach?! You were not there to witness the death and destruction we suffered in Zanado!” “No, I just live with the phantom pain!” The smoke scent got worse. Felix felt like his lungs were on fire. The girl looked at him in a panic. Felix couldn’t breathe. He needed to run, he needed to get away! She gripped his arm and a warm, calming feeling washed over Felix along with the scent of forget-me-nots. Felix’s breath slowly returned.

“What are you two brats doing larking around?” Both Felix and the girl jumped at the gruff voice. “Jeralt, I am so sincerely sorry! I was simply heading to the library when I saw this poor boy having difficulty breathing and I had to assist him.” Jeralt definitely didn’t believe her. Felix just glared up at the man as he continued to regulate his breath. “Run along you two. This isn’t your business.” Jeralt crossed his arms.

At the same time the doors behind them open, Felix felt his back hit the cold stone floor. “Flayn! What is the meaning of this? We are in the middle of something.” A tall man with a darker coloring then girl sprawled out on the floor next to Felix, peered down at them. Though, his green eyes were much sharper. Flayn jumped to her feet with surprising grace. “Father! My apologize, I…” “Flayn, you know these meetings are private. Not only did you eardrop, but you dragged this shifter along.” “Felix, what are you doing here? You should be in class.” Byleth peeked around the man. Just beyond her was the woman she had been fighting with. The woman had the palest shade of seafoam colored hair. She was very beautiful with a slim face and almond shaped eyes. She wore a calm expression with a hint of a smile, but when Felix meet her eyes, he saw a seething rage swirling beneath emerald. Staring up at the four, Felix was taken aback by how similar they all looked. Even the little features Byleth shared with Jeralt seemed to melt away as she stood next to the others.

Felix felt a large hand grip him under the arm and hauled him to his feet. “I’ll take the brat back for you kid.” Jeralt gave him a good shake to emphasize his point. “I don’t need you to take me anywhere.” Felix attempted to tug his arm away, to no avail. Jeralt just rolled his eyes. “This child is a fighter.” The woman stepped out from behind the group. She took Felix’s chin in her hand forcing him to look at her. Her touch was freezing, rooting Felix to the ground. A shiver shot down Felix’s spine as he held her gaze. Felix swore he caught the smell of blood coming from her. Bile rose in his throat. Taking a breath, once in and twice out, Felix fought against his growing fear. “Perhaps its time we test your teachings sweat child. I will let you take your students to Remire to deal with this plague.” She released Felix and turned to Byleth who was seething. “Rhea, they are not ready.” “Oh, I think they are, do not doubt your skills as an instructor.” The smile Rhea gave Byleth made Felix’s skin crawl. He could feel Jeralt’s grip tighten painfully. “Besides, it is time they prove their place here at Garreg Mach.” Byleth gripped her sword so hard her knuckles turned white.

“Rhea, I must interject. Would it not be wise to also sent a few knights to assist in this matter? This situation should be handled with discretion. A trait I doubt these children possess.” The man stepped in to block Byleth. Rhea tilted her head slightly, gently shaking the tassels on her headpiece. “Very well Seteth, she may take three knights to accompany her.” “I will also be going, can’t let the kid run off on her own.” Jeralt released Felix. Felix rubbed his arm. How could a non-shifter be so ridiculously strong? Rhea simply nodded. Byleth stormed past the group, not bothering to look at Felix. The man, Seteth, lead Flayn away with a lecture and doors closed behind Rhea. Jeralt let out a heavy sign. “You better catch up with her, pup. Best not to keep her waiting.” Jeralt turned around to head down a hall. Felix didn’t need to be told twice and took off running.  
Felix finally caught up with Byleth at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey, what’s was that back there? And why are we heading back to Remire?” “I’ll tell you when we get to class. Where you were supposed to be.” Her whole demeanor was flat, but her words still stung. Felix balled his fists and clenched his jaw. He getting irritated with her lack of explanations. Yet he continued to follow. 

Felix heard the classroom before he entered. A lot of shouting and laughter spilled out of the open door. Byleth still stoic, entered the chaos. Caspar and Catherine were arm wrestling on the teacher’s podium, Ashe and Sylvain were cheering Caspar on. Linhardt was sleeping on the desk Bernadetta was hiding under, and Marianne faced the wall by the fireplace in an attempt to fade into the bricks. “Alright everyone, we have a mission.” Byleth immediately erased the winning tally marks off the chalkboard. “Catherine, please get Shamir and Cyril. meet us out front at the top of the hour.” 

Catherine quickly slammed Caspar’s arm down on the table. “Better luck next time.” “What?! I lost?!” Catherine gave him a cheeky smile as she got up to leave. “Mine telling me where we’re going?” “Remire.” Byleth’s blank face was starting to get unnerving. A hush fell over the room. “It seems a strange illness magically popped up. We are to discover the source and remedy it.” Byleth clapped her hands, creating a small cloud of dust. “This is a test to prove your place here.” Felix felt a chill pass over him as she looked about the room. He crossed his arms in an attempt to seem aloof. Yet when she met his eye, Felix know Byleth saw right through him. 

“Like I said, we’ll meet out front within the hour.” Byleth followed Catharine out. “Sylvain, please make sure Felix is where he should be.” She didn’t even look back. “Ooh, someone’s in trouble.” Sylvain had the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. “What happened? Get caught peeping on Byleth?” “As if, you fool!” Felix lunged at the irksome redhead. “Felix please, his just goading you.” Ashe stepped in between the two and glared at Sylvain. “But seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Byleth look like that. Sure, she’s not the most expressive, but that was on another level. What did you?” Caspar popped a hip to rest his hand on it. Felix felt his rage starting to simmer.

“Do I have to go? No one would notice if one person doesn’t fight.” Bernadetta ran over to Sylvain, tugging on his shirt. “It would be best if I didn’t participate as well, I would only get in your way.” Marianne had finally turned towards to the group, but still hung back in the shadows. Felix scoffed.

“We need to get ready, all of us.” Sylvain ran his hand through Bernadetta’s hair. “Oh, I knew you’d say that.” The poor girl tugged harder on his shirt, untucking it. “Bernie, this stupid alpha is going to get you killed.” She started mumbling to herself. “Come on Marianne, you can keep track of how many bad guys I take out.” Marianne shrunk back from the yapping puppy; Felix resisted the urge to punch him. “Caspar, please.” Ashe got in between the two. “You've always got so much energy.” Linhardt woke up at some point and put his hand on Caspar’s head. “Though, I could do without fighting.” “Alright, Ashe can you help Marianne get ready. Lin, you go with Bernie, make sure she’s at the front gate. Caspar, um why don’t you go run some lapses.” Sylvain untangled from Bernadetta to ruffle Felix’s hair causing some strands to come loose. “Come on Fe, can’t be late because you want to trail after Byleth like a love sick puppy.” “I’m not a love sick puppy!” Felix stormed off while fixing his bun.

Everyone else hurried to get ready, Sylvain just followed Felix at a leisurely pace, hands in his pockets. “Felix, I’m sorry okay. Just talk to me.” Felix didn’t want to talk. Reaching his room, Felix started putting on his armor. Sylvain leaned against the doorframe. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready.” Felix spat at him, not bothering to look up from what he was doing. “Not until you tell me what’s going on between you and Byleth. I get it, she’s the magical lady from your childhood and what-not. But I’ve barely seen you outside of those lessons or whatever, and when I do its always with her.” “Maybe you would have seen me more if you didn’t have to sleep through a rut, you induced by scenting the recluse of an omega.” Felix made himself flinch at the unnecessary bite in his tone. “Wow, okay fair enough. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Felix huffed and pulled his belt a little too tight, having to redo it. “I asked her to let me stay.” “Yeah, I remember back when we where escorting her through the Kingdom.” Sylvain crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. “No, I asked her again. I thought once we got here, maybe she'd change her mind.”

Felix turned his back so not to face the pitiful look on Sylvain’s face. “Fe, you have to come back with us.” “Why? I’m just a beta. It’s not like anyone would miss me.” “I would miss you. I know Ingrid and Dimitri…” Felix didn’t let him finish. “And then what?! Even with my Crest, it’s not like I can become the heir to my house even if I wanted to. The best I can hope for is to have a kid who’s an alpha with a Crest and what? Die protecting that Boar! I’m just a damned placeholder for someone else! That’s all I’ve ever been since Glenn died!” Felix grabbed the whetstone and threw it at the wall. It left a large scratch on wood. The pressed noa leaf floated softly through the air.

Felix plucked it as it drifted downwards. He felt Sylvain wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. “Felix, you’re not a placeholder to me.” Felix didn’t say anything for a moment, just staring down at the leaf. He had said too much. He had always hidden those thoughts way. They stayed like that until Felix got uncomfortable from too much touching.  
“I don’t want to go back either and if I had to guess neither does Ashe.” Sylvain ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the ground. “Because of Bernadetta?” Felix just stared at his friend. “No, not just because of her. I mean it would be nice if I could stay with her, you know. She’s funny, smart, and creative.” Sylvain looked out wistfully for a second. “But its not like I can just show up with an omega from the Empire. I’m not looking to start a war for her.” Sylvain chuckled softly, yet the look in his eye made Felix think he was lying. “Since we got here, there’s been no pressure to find a bond mate. No one expects anything from me. Hell, even those dragons just treat me like I’m no body important. It’s…” “Nice.” Felix finished for him. Sylvain nodded. “I mean even Ashe seems lighter on his feet. I bet you anything, he dreads going back too, going back to being Lonato’s placeholder.”

Felix flinched at Sylvain’s words. He was so caught up in his own problems, he forgot about his pack. They all had their own problems, but at least they had each other. Maybe that’s what Byleth meant when she said they needed him. Felix and Sylvain stood there in thought for a moment. “Not to mention the fact Ashe and Caspar are totally screwing.” The moment was ruined. Sylvain bite his lip to hold back a laugh. Felix gave the jackass a death glare. “What?! If they’re not, it’s only a matter of time. Have you seen them together? They’re practically playing house with those strays. They got like three cats and a dog hidden in Ashe’s room.” Sylvain couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. “What is wrong with you?” Felix strapped his spare sword to his back and pushed past the fool. “Go get ready. I don’t want to have to drag your armor-less ass into a fight.” “Oh shit!” Sylvain ran to his room. Felix smirked as he headed to the entrance hall.

Felix was one of the first to arrive. Catharine was laughing at a fuming Cyril, while Shamir rubbed her forehead. Surprisingly, those Ashen pack members were gathered about along with Ashe and Marianne. Yuri was obviously messing with Ashe based on how jittery the silver haired shifter looked. Constance was acting very unusual. When Felix met her in Abyss, she was overbearingly confident. Now she was in some sort of apology contest with Marianne by a pillar. Felix had to shake his head at this.

“Hey pal. Ready for a good brawl?” A large shadow fell over Felix. Looking up, he met Balthus’ eyes. “What are you doing here?” Felix turned to face the cocky man. “Same reason as you, Byleth asked me to.” He flashed Felix a wide grin. “I never pass up a chance to knock some heads around.” “Cool it B. We’re not even there yet.” Hapi lazily step from behind Balthus. “Hey Wolfie.” She let out a yawn. “Watch it will ya! I thought you were going to sign there for a second.” This interaction was very confusing to Felix. Though it seemed Hapi’s yawn summoned another, as Linhardt let out one of his own when he entered the hall with Bernadetta and Caspar at his tail. “Ugh battle. Let’s hope we don’t have to fight.” “Ah come on pal, fighting is half the fun! Bet ya I can take out the most baddies.” “Oh, you’re on!” Caspar rushed over with his fist up. Those two quickly start squabbling about fighting, leaving their companions to watch them with varying degrees of annoyance, boredom, and in Bernadetta’s case, terror.

Sylvain sprinted through the side door, his lance in one hand and a boot in another. As he came to a halt next to Felix, Byleth entered through the back-double doors. She gave the group a once over. “Alright we need to move fast. Hapi can you warp us to there?” Yuri grabbed Hapi’s elbow for a moment before she shook him off. “No problem Chatterbox. We’ll just need more space since there’s a lot of us.” Byleth nodded and headed out the front doors. As they existed the main gate, Jeralt met them in the fields atop his horse. “You and the brats ready, kid?” Byleth smirked at him. “Make sure to keep up, father.” With that Hapi opened the wrap spell. “Alright, show me your worth.” Byleth made sure to make eye contact with everyone, but Felix felt she was speaking directly to him. With a flick of her stupid coat, Byleth walked through the purple wrap spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have some time, I'm going to really buckle down. Also to make up for last month, I got two chapters done.


	11. Chapter 11

The village was on fire. Peoples screams filled Felix’s ears and smoke filled his lungs. Byleth was assessing the battle field, but was Felix fighting off a panic attack. He needed to get away. A hand took his and grave it a small shake. “Are you okay?” Marianne pulled his attention from the flames licking the buildings around them. “I’m fine.” Felix shakes her off. 

Felix focused on his surroundings. People were fighting each other. “The villagers are all attacking each other! Let's knock them all out, one by one!” Caspar raised his fists, ready to fight. But Linhardt grabbed Caspar’s arm and shook his head. “Always so reckless. You do know that if we mess up, we will either kill or be killed, right?” Bernadetta shrieked and took cover under Byleth’s coat. “I'd r-really like to go home now...but there's no time for thoughts like that.” Sylvain pulled the small girl back out into the open. “It won't do anyone any good if we panic and get injured ourselves.” 

A mad villager jumped out of the shadows at Constance. He was practically foaming at the mouth and screaming about killing. The man was quickly brought down by an arrow from Shamir. “The situation is worse than we thought.” Constance knelt to examine the dead villager. “Goddess, he was an omega!” She casted a sigil over the body. “What?!” Yuri crouched next to her to get a better look. Byleth and Catharine stepped up with swords at the ready. “All the crazed villagers are omegas!” Catharine’s face paled. Another villager attack from the other side and Cyril shot them through the eye before they could get close. “Correction, they were omegas. Their shifts have been forcibly removed.”

A shock-wave of fear passed through the group. Yuri pulled Hapi to him, a growl reverberating in his chest. Sylvain picked Bernadetta up, also growling. Constance was muttering about getting back to her lab in Abyss, clearly in a panic. Balthus pushed Marianne and Linhardt behind him, but he was just as terrified as they were. The betas were at a loss. Catharine looked to Shamir for help, Caspar was torn between slicking close Linhardt or Bernadetta. Ashe was shaking, he almost dropped his bow a few times. Felix could feel his heart beating frantically, the screams were becoming too much again. “Kid, we need to act fast! Before those brats lost it.” Jeralt pulled on the reins of his horse, the poor beast sensing the rising fear in the shifters around it. Byleth let out a slow breath, and looked to Shamir and Cyril. A silent conversation passed between them. 

Like a fog rolling in, the scent of lavender washed over him. It was joined by coffee and pine. Felix took a shaky breath and readied his sword. “We'll have to take up arms against the villagers who are rampaging. If we strike carefully, it should be possible to spare their lives.” “Those who have gone made may be victims themselves. Is it possible to save them?” Ashe was finally calm enough to properly notch an arrow. This seem to spur Caspar on as well, as he gripped his throwing axe. “It may be more of a mercy to kill them.” Yuri had regained his faculties, he still remained close to Hapi. The rest began to relax and get into some semblance of a battle formation. Felix crept closer to Byleth. She let loss a thunder spell on a wild villager trying to attack a small child. The spell dropped the woman. “If some must die, just know it was by the will of the goddess...” Marianne still a little shell shocked began to pray. “Or her fault.” Byleth only said it loud enough for Felix to hear, corner of her lip twitched as she hid her angry. 

“Alright, we need to split up and stop the villagers. Our priority is rescuing any none infected and staying alive, but if you think you can incapacitate the villagers without deadly force, do so. Shamir, you take Ashe and Bernadetta up the left side towards that covered hill. provide the rest of us cover. Cyril, guard Linhardt and Marianne who will provide healing spells from the back.” Shamir led the charge off towards some burning building, firing off arrows like it was nothing. Cyril took up a defensive position near the trees with Linhardt and Marianne. Byleth continued to shout orders. “I want Yuri, Balthus, Constance, Caspar and Sylvain to take the right.” Both Yuri and Sylvain were visible upset about being separated from Hapi and Bernadetta, but they didn’t question it as their group went right. “The rest of you with me up the middle. Dad, you just do your thing.” He gave a snort and stirred his horse off. Catharine and Felix fell into line on either side of Byleth as she ran into the fray, with Hapi bring up the flank. 

Fighting the mad villagers as surprisingly difficult. More than once Felix and Catharine had to work in tandem to take one down. Hapi was casting spell after spell to provide cover, but it was clear she was drained from that large wrap spell. Felix took a hit and fell to the ground. He immediately felt warm healing magic flood his veins. He didn’t have time to see who casted it, as Catharine blocked another villager from lunging at him. Felix stabbed up to finish the woman off. Black blood gushed from her wounds as she screamed one last time. Catharine helped him up.

Byleth danced around them. She was fighting off more than one at a time. Felix took sense her rage as she cut them a path further into the village. Hapi yelped as she dodged a new attacker, Catherine jumped to defeated her. Before Felix could assist, another infected man attempted tackled him. “Shit!” Felix punched the man in the face. The man went to bite Felix’s arm, just as a lance pierced his skull. “Get up! We need to move.” Jeralt yanked the lance from the dead man. Felix grabbed on to Jeralt’s out stretched hand and Felix was pulled up on to the horse. “We need to catch up with Byleth!” Jeralt flick the reins. “There are some suspicious looking ruffians out there. She’s taking them by herself.” They took off at a neck breaking speed. 

Felix held on for dear life. The wind wiped up the flames. The sounds of battle rang out. A house off to the side collapsed, throwing up more sparks. The colors started to blur together and a strange guttural roar filled Felix’s ears. No! Felix knew there wasn’t a lion out there fighting the villagers, the boar prince did not come with them. But what Felix knew and what he felt were not matching up. He started shaking, tears prickled his eyes, and his heart pounded erratically in his chest. He couldn’t get air into his lungs no matter how hard he tried. Not knowing what else to do, Felix buried his face in Jeralt’s coat, fisting the leather and fur so tight his fingers cramped. “Hey, hey! Are you okay? Try to calm down we’re almost there!” The man shouted back at him. Felix tried to and not looking at the carnage around them helped. But Felix couldn’t stop shaking. 

The horse came to an abrupt stop, rearing up, it dumped both its riders to the ground. Felix’s sword was tossed out of reach. An enemy heavy armored knight blocked their path. The knight threw their axe at Felix, only to have it knocked out of the air by Jeralt’s lance. The man moved inhumanly fast. The air around him flared as a Crest activated and Jeralt ran the knight through with his lance. Felix laid in the dirty in awe. A non-shifter just used the power of a Crest right in front of him. It shocked the fear right out of him.

Felix did not have time to think about what just happened, as the sounds of fighting drew his attention. Getting up and making a run for his sword. Felix and Jeralt bounded up a small flight of stairs to find Byleth engaging in combat with the creepiest looking man Felix had ever seen. The man’s skin was white and veiny. One of his eyes was enlarged and black. What little hair on his bulbous head was a sickening grey. The stench of blood was thick in the air. The man was casting magics that made Felix’s skin crawl.

“Ah, the cursed Fell Star… This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power.” Byleth slashed out with her sword, countering the evil spells with her own. Jeralt jumped in to aid her. “Why have you gone after this village? What are you planning?” The man dodged Jeralt’s attack. Byleth whip her sword out and struck the man in the chest while he was distracted. But he sent a purple spell her way, forcing her to back off. The man stubbled backwards closer to where Felix had circled around him. Felix saw an opening and took a breath, once in and twice out. Felix swung his sword, cutting deep into the man’s shoulder. The man screamed in pain and rage. “You are but a savage, insignificant beast... Yet you think you can kill me?”

A pulse of dark of miasma force Felix to retreat. Ripping his sword from the man as he fell back. But had Felix torn open a devastation wound. Byleth charged, her sword raised to deliver the final blow. “Heh, I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects. Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell.” Just as Byleth reached the man, he teleported away. “Wait! Damn it, he’s gone…” Jeralt ran up. 

Byleth let out a frustrated scream. Felix panted as he stared at the spot the man just vanished from. Taking a few deep breaths, Byleth walked over to Felix. She took his hand. Felix didn’t know if it was to calm her or him. “Kid we need to assess the situation and report back to Rhea.” Byleth didn’t react, instead she stared down at her and Felix’s linked hands. Felix gave her’s a little squeeze, which she returned. “Rounded up the little ones, make sure all the surviving villagers are ready to leave as soon as possible. We’re bring them with us.” Jeralt didn’t move for a moment, just blankly staring at the back of his daughter’s head. “Shamir go on ahead, let them know what happened, and to get ready for the survivors.” Shamir who was there for one second, disappeared the next. Felix didn’t bother to be surprised by her in that moment.

The village was still on burning, but the screaming was replaced with the occasional sob and cries for help. Felix could feel his body shaking, the adrenaline was fading, and his head was pounded. He felt emotionally drained as well. Byleth looked at him with concern, using her free hand to steady him. Black spots blinked in and out on the edges of his vision. It felt like he was looking at the world through a tunnel. Suddenly, Felix felt very light. Rain and lavender invaded his senses. “Felix, its okay. I’ve got you.” Byleth sounded so far away. With no fight left, Felix let unconsciousness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter one, but I feel like I need a nap after it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading three chapters. I hope you enjoy them.

Felix woke up to the sound bickering. “Well maybe if you treated your own work space with more care this wouldn’t have happened!” An older man’s voice rose at the end of his statement. “What are you trying to imply Hanneman?!” A shrill woman sounded too close to Felix. Their stupid yelling was making the pounding in his head worse. Maybe if he squeezed his eyes shut, Felix could block them out. “I’m not implying anything Manuela. I’m stating a fact. You are a slob.” Felix couldn’t take it anymore and bolted up in bed. The two people currently fighting within two inches of each, stop mid finger point to look surprisingly at Felix. “Oh, good you’re awake.” The woman, named Manuela, in a very revealing dress came to stand next to Felix and began using magic to dull his headache. “How are you feeling? Byleth said you put a lot of strain on you body. You’re still a little dehydrated and you have not been getting enough sleep, which caught up with you.” “We are not done with this conversation, Manuela.” The fancy dressed man with a monocle stormed out of the room. The woman simply rolled her eyes.

Felix took in his surroundings. He had been moved to an infirmary. “How long have I been out?” “Let’s see, your little raiding party got back this morning and it’s about nightfall.” The woman tilted her head in thought. “Oh, I would say a little over a day.” “A day!” Felix started to throwing back the blankets only to release he was only in his smallclothes. “What the hell?! Where are my clothes?!” He gathered the blankets closer around him as he searched franticly around. “Don’t worry, I believe Jeralt took your armor to be repaired, and Flayn insisted your clothes be mended and washed.” The woman backed up with a chuckle. “I should have something that would fit a young man your size.” She walked over to a rather large wardrobe. Felix watched her as his right eye started to twitch.

“I wouldn’t accept anything Manuela gives you, especially clothing. There is no telling what man she stole them from.” The man, Hanneman’s voice carrying into the room. Felix had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Manuela’s face. Pure furry made her eyes unbelievably wide. “I swear if you didn’t have Rhea’s protection, I would come over there and burn you to the ground! You feather brained jackass!” With that Manuela slammed the door shut. Throwing some clothes at Felix, the overly flirtatious smile returned to her face. “Don’t mind Hanneman. He just doesn’t understand what feelings are.” Felix again gave her a pointed look. “Do you mind?” “Oh, sorry dear.” She quickly turned around. Felix started pulling on the trousers. They were too big, so Felix had to pull the laces extra tight and roll the legs a few times. The same was with the shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Felix felt like a fool.

“Where’s Byleth?” Once Felix was dressed, he felt more comfortable making demand. Manuela let out a heavy sigh. “She was with Rhea ever since you all got back. That poor girl.” Felix got the impression she wanted to say more. “Why don’t you head to the dinning hall? You really need to eat something.” Manuela throw him a heated glance. “I could join you, if you are looking for some company.” Felix felt his eye twitch harder. “No thank you.” With that Felix stormed out with Manuela’s giggles following after.

Felix made a mistake; he had no idea where he was. Hanneman was working at a chalkboard in an office across the hall. The man seemed more reasonable then Manuela, but Felix didn’t want to admit he was lost. So, taking a deep breath, smelling for lavender and rain, Felix turned right. Soon he found himself in front of the same huge doors that started this whole mess in the first place. But no one seemed to be inside. Felix took another breath, trying to ignore the smoke, but he was at a loss. “You won’t find her like that, kid.” Felix jumped and turned to the person behind him. How do people keep sneaking up on him here?

Jeralt stood tall in the hallway Felix just left. “Come on.” Jeralt lead Felix down the stairs and towards the massive cathedral. Crossing the bridge, Felix stumbled slightly on his pants as he stared up at the large spires and glass rising before him. The sunset hit the colored glass, creating a swirling rainbow. Once they enter the building Jeralt pulled Felix into a pew in the back. Taking a deep breath though his noise, Felix realized all the smoke was gone. In fact, no other smells were present at all. It left Felix feeling clean and calm.  
Two figures where before the Apse, the smaller one pacing back and forth while the taller one stood as still as a statue. “Seteth is a good man, even if he has a massive stick up his ass.” Jeralt pulled a flask out of his coat and took a swig before offering it to Felix. Felix was more hesitant when he took a slip. The alcohol burned unbelievably bad and choked him. Jeralt let out a deep laugh as he slapped Felix on the back. “Little to low brow for your noble sensibilities there, brat?” Felix did his best to glare at the man, but his eyes were watering. 

Once Felix calmed down, they maintained a comfortable silence for a time. “What happened back in Remire?” Felix felt brave enough to attempt another sip. It when down better this time. Jeralt throw his arms casually over the pew. “Old feuds.” “What?” Felix handed the flask back. “It goes way back before your time kid, even before the Flock.” Felix was so confused. The Adrestian Flock was the oldest group of shifters in Fodlen. “It’s not really my story to tell, not entirely.” 

Felix thought about it for a moment. “You’re not a shifter.” Felix watched as Jeralt took a long drink. “No, I’m not. Wasn’t born with a drop of shifter blood in me.” Felix felt his jaw drop. “WHAT?!” Felix alerted the two people at the front to their presence. Everyone in Fodlen, whether they had the ability to shift or not had some amount of shifter blood in them. Jeralt just laughed. “Listen kid, I can’t tell you everything. But don’t stay here.” Felix stared that the old man, who was staring at his approaching daughter. “If whatever you think you feel is real, don’t stay here. It will only trap her.” Jeralt turned to look at Felix for a moment. There was a swirl of emotions deep in the man’s golden eyes. 

“You’re awake.” Byleth was right there, Seteth not far behind. Felix just nodded. “Will you tell Gilbert to get ready to leave in the morning?” Byleth turned to her father. “I think I’ll assist him on this particular mission.” Jeralt made a point to knock over Felix as he stood up. “But you just got back!” The hurt in Byleth’s voice left a bad taste in Felix’s mouth. “I know, but this is important. Someone needs to make sure it gets done right.” Byleth scrunched her noise up a few times before nodding her head. “Just come back soon. Okay?” “Anything for you, kid.” Jeralt slapped his hand against her shoulder, knocking her over slightly. 

The three of them watched Jeralt walk away. “Byleth, please think about what I said. I don’t need an answer right now. But please, think about it.” Seteth bowed to them and left. Byleth bite her lip and sat next to Felix. “What was that about?” Felix repositioned himself on the bench. “He wants me to challenge Rhea.” She didn’t even hesitate. Felix felt his eyes bug out at sure a noncommittal response. “I think deep down, even Rhea wants me to challenger her too. But I don’t want to lead. I am not who they want me to be.” Felix notice when she twisted in her seat, Byleth had scooted closer. He could feel the heat from her body against his own. “Do you… do you want to talk about it?” “No.” Byleth gripped the pew beneath her. “Do you want to talk about it?” “No.” Felix chewed his lip. 

The setting sun set off a different array of colors through the glass. Once the moonlight took over, the colors became so soft. Combined with the clean scent, the world around them changed completely. Felix turned to stare at the small woman next to him. The softened purples and oranges in the moonglow pulled out a rainbow of greens in her locks. While the cool blues and pale yellows made the subtle warm coloring in her skin glow. The dust particles bounced the light to create sparkles in the air. As she stared up to the circler window as the Goddess in her holy glory lazily stared back. As the moonbeams hit a certain angle, the Goddess’s eyes illuminated to an ethereal green glow. At the same time the same light reflexed off the sharpened pupils of Byleth’s eyes, the same emerald rivaled the glass Goddess’s. Felix’s mouth ran dry. It was as though the Goddess herself was seated next to him. But the longer he stared, this Goddess changed. Where the Goddess’s blank expression was judgmental and bored, Byleth’s was patient and kind. Like the Goddess had already dismissed him, but Byleth was waiting for him to rise to the occasion. Felix gulped at his dry throat.

The spell was broken when Byleth titled her head. “Are you hungry?” Byleth jumped to her feet at reached out to him. Felix just stood brushing off her hand. “Fine.” He tried to lead the way, but Felix tripped over his pants. Byleth put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Felix tried not to lean into her touch. With a growl he led them across the bridge. Byleth chuckled as she followed. They had just made it into the great hall when a knight came running up to them. “Lady Byleth, we just received an urgent message.” The knight spared a glance at Felix. Byleth nodded. “The Flock is on the move. By our estimations they will gather their forces at Gronder Field in four days.” “Four days?!” Byleth’s normal calm was starting to crumbling. “That’s not all. Both the Herd and the Pack will also be converging at Gronder at the same time.” Byleth gripped the strange sword on her belt. There was a silent pause as she thought. 

“They want their omegas back.” Felix bit the inside of his cheek at his outburst. Both the knight and Byleth turned to him. With the full body armor, it would be difficult for anyone to tell what the knight was thinking. But Felix’s heighten wolf senses, he could tell the knight was upset with him. Byleth on the other hand just nodded. “You took all of the noble omegas from both the Flock and the Herd. Last we knew, the Herd had a lack of omegas. And although the Flock had more omegas, you did take in the all ones with Crests. The Pack has next to no omegas.” Byleth as quick to consider Felix’s insight, nodded in agreement. “So, if the three were to clash, omegas could be up for grabs. The real question is do they know about us and our location?” Byleth turned on her heel and started walking away. “Find Seteth, Shamir, and Alois. We are going to announce ourselves to the all of Fodlen.” The knight hesitated. “But Rhea…” “If we are not careful, we will face all out war. Then it won’t matter if we hide up here.” 

Felix skipped after Byleth, seeing as one pant leg had unrolled. “What is your plan?” “You and the other Pack members need to go back.” Felix stopped completely. “I will not have this fight again. You need to return to the pack.” She stopped to look at Felix from the side. “I know what you have to say, but…” “No!” Felix clenched his jaw. What Jeralt told him early filled his head. Don’t trap her. “I won’t fight you, but I will not stop in my training. Next time we meet, I will surpass you.” Felix knelt down to reroll his pant leg up. “I used to think alphas were the ones to beat, but I was wrong. To be the strongest, I need to surpass not just the dragons, but maybe even the Goddess herself. So, you better not die on me.” Byleth stood before him, her lips twitched to the left in a half smile. “I promise. I look forward to that day.” Byleth turned fully to face him. “Felix, I need to protect all of Fodlen. Will you help me?” Felix didn’t hesitate. “Tell me what to do.”

Byleth jerked her head and lead Felix up the stairs, but stopped to stare down the knight who was waiting nearby. “Make sure his armor and cloths are ready with in the hour.” The knight gave a single nod and took off. Byleth took Felix to the audience chamber, it was empty at the moment. “I want you to try to convince the Pack’s omega to come to Garreg Mach.” Byleth rested a hand on the lone throne at the head of the room. Felix didn’t interrupt. “Remire was just a test of what the real enemy can do. I will not let them get another chance.” She turned sharply to him and the look in her eyes snapped Felix to attention. “I will get it done.” “If this intel is correct, you should be able to meet up with the Pack at the first small bridge that crosses the Airmid River, right before the Great Bridge of Myrddin, that you should have plenty of time.” Felix barely waited for the instruction to finish. Brushing past Seteth and Flayn on his way out, Felix raced down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Felix sought out bergamot and mint, very distinctive scents of Faerghus. 

Felix bolted down the stairs. To find Sylvain and Ashe. The scent led him to one of lower floor dorm rooms. Giving three swift knocks, Felix waited. After a lot of chaos of bangs and curses, a shirtless Ashe stumbled out with his pants half on. “Felix! Can I help you?!” Felix could spy a flustered Caspar hiding underneath the bedsheets before Ashe could shut the door. “We’re leaving soon, get your shit together and be ready to leave in an hour. Got it?!” Ashe didn’t have time to respond as Felix took off. Next was Bernadetta’s room, just down the stair. But before Felix could make it to the stairs, Linhardt existed his room and interrupted Felix. “They’re in his room.” Felix stopped to look at the normally bored omega. Linhardt was not in a good mood right now. “If he hurts her, I’ll make sure the whole Flock brings down their furry on him.” Felix felt a pull on his noise into a snarl. “Fair enough.” Felix didn’t wait for Linhardt’s response either before he continued on to the upstairs dorms. He was almost stopped by an annoyed bunch of dragons standing about the stairwell. But Felix’s shoved his way through.

A weird smell of water and soil filled the second-floor dorms. It didn’t make mud, not exactly. Almost like a river, flowing strong and wide filled the dorms. Felix covered his lower face with his arm and pushed against the current. He made it to Sylvain’s room when flood of emotions hit him. Felix let a low growl vibrate through him before he knocked on the door. But his intrusion did nothing as the smells continue too over take the floor. Felix had to pinch his nose as he pounded on the door. “You insatiable basted!! Get out here now!!!” Felix didn’t have to wait long, as a rumpled Sylvain stumbled out of his room. “Hey glad to see you’re up! Can you give me like ten minutes?!” Sylvain looked back over his shoulder for a moment. “I know Bernadette is in there. Goddess Sylvian, can you keep it in your pants for once.” “Hey, it is not like that.” “Sure, it isn’t and the whole floor just reeks because…?” Sylvain gave a sniff. “Oh fuck!” “Yeah, so hurry up. We’re leaving in less than an hour.” Felix straightened his shouldered against his friend and turned sharply back towards his room.

Finding his clothes and armor neatly folded on his bed, Felix quickly dressed. He was strapping his sword to his belt as he made his way past the mob of dragons, who were just now starting to filter upstairs, and beelined it into the greenhouse. The moonlight flittered in through the semi-transparent glass. It was quiet in the garden; the plants reflected the soft light in their green foliage. As Felix walked deeper into the greenhouse, he noticed a Noa Bush with a crocked branch was tucked in the back. He didn’t remember see it the day before when he was gardening with Byleth. Felix instinctually reached for his sword and turned to face the bush. Closing his eyes, Felix let his head fall back and take a couple of deep breaths. He got into a fighting stance and faced the Noa Bush. 

Byleth’s patient face came to mind. So, Felix held his stance as he practiced breathing. Once in and twice out. A calm filled his veins like a cool liquid. Felix observed the moon light hit the emerald leaves. He could make out the individual scents of the flowers. It was like time slowed down; Felix sliced the branch free. Still one leaf one floated gentle upwards. Felix glared at it in irritation. It swirled gently in the air before taking off in ghostly breeze. Felix followed after. 

The emerald and mint leaf led him on a chase, past the fish pond and through the stables. Dodging the knights heading to bed and past their training grounds, Felix skipped down a flight of stairs to find himself in small graveyard. The leaf settled atop a humble gravestone in the corner. Felix walked slowly over. ‘Stiri Eisner’ the dates below had faded away. Felix stood there for a moment before reaching out to pluck the leaf from gravestone. Felix twirled it around in his fingers as he concentrated on the name. It seemed to be important. Somewhere off in the distance the bells chimed the top of the hour. “Shit!” In a panic, Felix fled the graveyard with the leaf crushed tight in his grip.


	13. Chapter 13

The moon was reaching its peak when the small group crossed the Airmid River. The bridge, barely big enough for a wagon had been a short distance from the mountain. Jeralt crouched down to examine the dirt. “A small army past this way less than a half hour ago.” “That must be the Pack.” Sylvain leaned on his lance and gave a huge yawn. Felix elbowed him the ribs, which earned Felix a dirty look. “If we shift, we could catch up quicker.” Ashe turned to Jeralt looking for reassurance. Jeralt glanced at Gilbert and they shared a nod. “This is where we part ways, brats. Hurry up and get back with the Pack.” Jeralt swung himself up onto his horse. “My guess is we’ll be seeing you again very soon.” With that both older men disappeared into the night.

Sylvain rolled his eyes. “Great. If we do catch up hopefully, we can get some sleep before whatever’s going down at Gronder.” Ashe stared in wonder towards their destination. “Gronder Field, why there of all places?” Felix had already started taking off his clothes. “Hurry up or I’ll leave you behind.” “Oh, sorry!” Ashe quickly followed suit. Felix fully shifted and shook out his fur. He could still smell the smoke from Garreg Mach, who knew how long it would take it fade. He barely waited for Ashe to shift, before grabbing his bag in his mouth and turning down the bridge. 

Felix took off at full speed. Ashe was very agile in his silver cat form, but he still wasn’t as fast as Felix. Sylvain was barely bringing up the rear. Felix didn’t care. He had to get Mercedes to Garreg Mach quickly. After seeing what happened in Remire, Felix was willing to do anything to prevent that from happening again, even if it meant seeing that beast. But he would exhaust all his other options first. He stopped to sniff the ground for a moment before picking up the army’s scent and sprinting after it. 

Felix charged through the center of the Pack’s army. The soldiers yelled and cursed as they jumped out of his way. Felix circled around to search for the omega. He didn’t bother to shift back until the boar rushed out of a tent to see what the commotion was. Sylvain and Ashe were already pulling on back on their clothes. “You’re back!” Dimitri sounded both confused and excited. “Is Lady Byleth with you?” “No.” Felix growled mid-shift. “Where’s Mercedes?” Annette pushed her way to the front of the growing crowd. She wouldn’t have made it if it wasn’t for Dedue helping her. “In the medical tent.” “We shouldn’t have brought her, but she insisted.” Dimitri balled his fists up. “Your Highness why Gronder?” Sylvain was finishing buttoning up his jacket. “I need to speak with Mercedes!” Felix had only got his pants on before heading towards the medical tent. “Felix, don’t you think we should at least hear about the mission?” Ashe was about to step in Felix’s way. But Felix brushed past. “I don’t have time.” Ingrid followed Felix with her arms crossed. 

“Mercedes!” Felix entered the tent startling the medical shifters working in it. “Felix, please. There is no need to shout.” The soft-spoken woman walked from behind some cots. It was oblivious the healers were getting ready for battle injuries. A few other shifters were organizing first aid equipment. Felix was slightly taken back. Maybe he should have said to listen to the debriefing. But he didn’t have time for that. “Mercedes, you’re in danger and I need to get you to Garreg Mach.” Felix grabbed the woman’s slender wrist and started dragging her out of the tent. “FELIX! What do you think you’re doing?” Ingrid was quick to intervene. “Like I said, she’s in danger. I need to take her somewhere safe.” “I appreciate you being concerned about me. But what is going on? I cannot just leave the Pack without enough healers.” Mercedes planted her feet in the dirty, her strength caught Felix off guard. “You don’t understand. Omegas are in danger; I can’t let you risk yourself.” Felix gave another tug and Mercedes was forced to follow. Ingrid stopped them this time. “Felix, you can’t just take her anywhere. She’s apart of the Pack, she can’t just leave.” “Maybe if you explain what this danger is and we could talk to the others about it.” Felix was going to throw her over his shoulder if he had to. 

Unfortunately, a nosey redhead had to pop into the tent. “I knew you would be up to trouble.” Sylvain wedged himself in between Felix and the girls. “Sylvain, would you please explain what this is about? What makes him think omegas are in danger?” Ingrid was not in a good mood. His smile fell, and Sylvain got quiet for a moment. “Long story short, we were tasked with helping a village when we were with Byleth. All the omegas had their shifts removed and went feral.” A strange look past over Sylvain’s face. Ingrid looked angry and confused. Mercedes clutched her hands to her chest in a gasp. Felix’s eye twitched. “I don’t understand?” A strong smell of fear and cedar radiated off Sylvain, which made Ingrid instinctual moved to protect Mercedes from some unseen threat. “We killed omegas.” Felix was cold in his explanation. It was that or break under the realization of the situation. Everything was happening so fast since Conand Tower; Felix didn’t really have time to reflect on what happened. “We had no choice.” Sylvain paled at the memory. Mercedes tried to comfort the distressed alpha, but for the first time ever Sylvian pulled away from of an omega. Ingrid’s mouth fell open in amazement. Mercedes arched an eyebrow and titled her head in recognition. Felix did not have time for stupid alpha omega drama. “We need to go now. I can’t have you vulnerable to what ever disease or magic or whatever this is.”

Mercedes was clearly troubled over what to do as she looked between Ingrid and Sylvian. Felix took a deep breath to clear calm his growing frustration. A familiar scent over took him. A vanilla and Albinean Berry blend, but there was something a bit different. “Do you know a man named Jeritza?” Felix stared the blonde woman down. Mercedes thought about it for a moment. Her brow furrowed slightly. “No, why do you ask?” Felix didn’t look away. “You smell similar.” There was the small flicker of something in Mercedes’ eyes but Felix didn’t push it. She did know something, but it was apparent she didn’t want to talk about it. “We need to talk to Dimitri. It might be connected to why we’re marching to Gronder.” Ingrid took Mercedes hand and led her from the tent. Felix grounded his teeth together and a jolt of anger shot down his spine. But he couldn’t give up on his task, even if it meant talking to the boar.

The commander’s tent was bigger than the others and sported a royal blue banner. It also had a thick stench of alpha around it. Pulling up the flap, Ingrid entered the tent with Mercedes and Sylvian right behind. Felix waited outside for a moment. Biting his lip, a little too hard. Felix licked the taste of blood away as he entered. Dimitri was hunched over a map in the center table, Felix’s old man hovered close by. Other alphas watched and waited for their prince’s commands. “We are at a bit of a disadvantage. We will be advancing on the same side as the Herd. Although the Flock will need to cross this small river here, it will put them closer to the central hill.” As Dimitri spoke, Dedue pushed small blue and yellow flags across the map to indicate their position. Felix rolled his eyes. Dedue, Ashe as acting Lord, and himself were the only betas present. Dimitri’s presence was overwhelming in the small tent and it made Felix fidget. He needed to get Mercedes out of here and head back to Garreg Mach. Truth be told he didn’t trust Dimitri with her safety. “What exactly are we dealing with here.” Sylvain crossed his arms and made himself bigger, trying gain some authority in the group. “The Flock has accused both us and the Herd of steal omegas. It’s no surprise that both the Herd and us are in need of omegas. But we haven’t taking any and the Herd is claiming the same. We’re looking at war if we cannot prove our innocence.” Rodrigue addressed Sylvain. Ashe began to slowly step behind Sylvian, who in turn made an attempt to retract his authority in the room. Again, it was Ingrid, the ever observant one to notice. Felix could see her take an exaggerated inhale, before pure furry over took her. “YOU BASTARD!!!” Ashe made a strange sound way too many octaves high. Sylvain turned tail and ran for it. The rest of the Pack stared in confusion as Ingrid took off after the fox. Dimitri’s face twisted into rage. “Did he?!” “There is a situation.” Mercedes interjected quickly and blocked the opening of the tent. She motioned for Felix to step forward. All eyes were on him now. Felix scrunched his nose as his whole body tensed. “We have reason to believe omegas are being targeted by an evil group for experimentation.” Before he could continue, the whole tent was in an uproar. “What do you mean?!” “OMEGAS?!” “Who could be targeting omegas?!” “What kind of experimentation?!” Everyone was shouting at once.

Felix couldn’t respond as a chill fell over the tent. Everyone snapped to attention. Felix swallowed against a rising bile in his throat. Mercedes swayed slightly in fear, she reached for Felix for support. But Felix flinched away out of fright. He could help it. A cold shiver ran down his spine. His eyes darted to the other alphas in the tent. They stood like statues, heckles rises high. Felix dared a glance at his old man. His father stared blankly at the map; his eyes almost black with how big his pupils had grown. They are breathed in unison. A strong grip on Felix’s bicep almost broke skin. A low growl ordered Felix to continue. He took a deep shaky breath, once in and twice out. “When we were with…” He took a gulp. “Lady Byleth. A man of mysterious origin did something to a group of omegas and let them lose on a village.” 

Felix risked a glance at Dimitri. His hand gripping the edge of the table splintered and broke the wood. Felix swore he saw a red glint in the boar’s eyes. Felix pulled in on himself. He was choking on phantom smoke and ghost screams filled his ears. If it wasn’t for Mercedes hand on him arm, Felix might have collapsed under the alpha’s imposing pressure. Taking another breath, once in and twice out. “They went feral and destroyed a village. Their shifts had been removed.” Some of the alphas were showing signs of shifting. Ashe, who Felix had forgotten about reached out for Mercedes, who took his hand to pull him close into their little group. “Lady Byleth is offering…” Gulp. Byleth’s name made Dimitri blink a few times. “Protection.” Felix barely finished his sentence. Dedue took a step towards Dimitri. That single action broke the tension in the tent. All the alphas jolted, as though waking up. Mercedes let go of Felix and held on to Ashe, who’s legs were giving out. Dedue made eye contact with Felix and they both let out a breath they were both holding. 

Dimitri stood up tall. “I see. Well if that is the case, we must inform the Flock and the Herd. Perhaps if we work together, with Lady Byleth’s help, we can draw out and crush this fiend.” Felix reopened the bite on his lip. “Lady Byleth is not alone.” Felix felt a weird twist in his stomach, like he was divulging secrets that weren’t his own. Dimitri glared down at him over his nose. “She has a Clan.” Felix’s old man and a few other older alphas snapped their attention over to Felix. Mercedes gave a small gasp and her grip loosened slightly. Dimitri nodded his head. “It matters not. I’m sure whomever Lady Byleth is with will aid us. She had the air of a protector. If I were to guess, both Edelgard and Claude will want to reach peace just as much as I do.” Dimitri returned to looking at the map. Although, Felix was sure the boar wasn’t seeing anything. “Felix, return Mercedes to the medical tent. Ashe will assist you in keeping guard over her.” “But she would be safer with Byleth!” Felix protest earned the full force of Dimitri’s glare. “No. Mercedes is apart of the Pack. We will protect her, as is our duty. If LADY Byleth wishes to see her safe…” Dimitri cocked his head to the side and smiled a crocked grin to himself. “Then Lady Byleth will join us.” A strange feeling built up in Felix’s chest. The way Dimitri said Byleth’s name made a fire burn Felix’s heart. From his head to his toes, Felix felt a heavy pressure of anger build in his bones. Mercedes wasn’t the only one needing protection. Someone pulled on the back of his jacket. “Of course, your highness. We will make sure Mercedes is safe.” Ashe pulled at Felix, but he couldn’t get him to budge. Dedue stepped around to assist Ashe, finally getting Felix to take a few steps backwards out of tent. Before he could leave, Felix caught a derange glee look on Dimitri’s face and the boar wishing Byleth’s name.

Felix’s heart was racing. A panic filled his veins. He stormed off back to the medical tent, not knowing what to do. “Felix!” Ashe caught him by the hand. A sad look past between the pair. “Please.” Felix didn’t know what the small boy was asking. Ashe probably didn’t know either. Dedue step forward and pried Ashe’s hand off of Felix. Mercedes fluffed out her skirt in an attempt to hide her trembling hands. “I cannot leave the Pack right now. Not with war being a very real possibility.” “Why?” Felix rounded on the woman. “What?” “Why do you refuse to run?!” Felix throw his arm out in frustration. Mercedes looked down at ground. “I can’t leave my mother or Annette.” Felix notice Dedue flinch at that statement. “What if they left with you?” Everyone tensed at Felix’s question. “Felix, you can’t just say those things.” Ashe looked around timidly. Dedue seemed was equally upset. Mercedes held Felix’s glare. “I would take them and run.” Ashe audibly gasped. Dedue turned away from the group. “Take her.” The three spun towards the large beta. “If it means keeping her … and you safe, take Annette and go.” Mercedes slapped the large man on the shoulder, only because she missed his face. “How can you say that?! You foolish man. She will never leave without you, and you will never leave Dimitri. Some day you will have to choose.” With that she stormed off into the medical tent.

Felix rounded on Dedue. “You’re just the boar’s lapdog!” Dedue rose to Felix’s challenge. “Do not mock His Highness.” Ashe jumped in between the two. “Please, this won’t help.” “Ha, listen Ashe. He speaks like a good pet. Do you really think a man like that is worth giving up your own life?” Felix shoved Ashe out of the way. “You were there that day! How can you forgive that?!” Felix was cold, he couldn’t take Dedue in a fist fight, so he hurt Dedue with his words. “My father, my mother, my sibling … all were killed. We received no aid. No respite. Faerghus murdered our dignity and torched our pride. His Highness is different. He is the only one who sees my people as human. He risked his life to save mine.” Dedue was unmoving. “Felix, please.” Ashe tried to get between them again. “He risked his life? Don’t make me laugh. He is a monster. Would you give your life for him? Commit senseless massacre for him?!” “Yes. Without hesitation. You have misunderstood me. I am the sword and shield of His Highness. Weapons do not have a will of their own.” Dedue was so calm went he spoke, even Ashe backed away from him. “You’re a rabid cue. You and the boar prince make quite a team—two crazed animals.” “I warn you…” Dedue got into Felix’s space. “I’ve said my piece. Your blind obedience will destroy everything you care about.” Felix left before his rage consumed him. 

Felix finally stopped on the outer perimeter of the camp. This was not going as he planned. He should have had Mercedes half way back up the Oghma range by now. Felix pulled out his sword and practice his stance. Swinging his sword over and over at nothing, readjusting his grip every so often and repeating the motion. The mental concentration Felix was putting into his training forced his anger and fear to the back his mind. He pushed all his frustration into each swing. Felix inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled once through his mouth and again through his nose. That cool liquid calm feeling filled his veins. Time slowed as the wind settled down and a hush fell over the small area. The sounds of the camp faded away, letting the quieter noises be heard. Like the rustling of leaves and chirps of crickets. The glow of the moon seemed brighter too. Felix’s night vision had always been good because of his wolf, but this was different. It went beyond just seeing, Felix was feeling everything around him. Taking a swing at the underbrush, Felix moved so fast. Nothing happened for a moment. As time spend back up, the tops of the shrubs floated to the ground. But that was the only thing that moved. “Holy shit!” 

Felix picked up on someone’s presence coming his way. Felix straightened up and put up his sword. “Felix, you should return to your post. You don’t want to leave Ashe to guard Mercedes alone do you.” Felix felt his jaw tighten at his old man’s voice. “Why doesn’t everyone just listen to that boar?” Felix refused to look back at Rodrigue. “Felix! You will show His Highness the respect he deserves. He is your future king.” Felix did not want to have this fight again, so he changed tactics. “Why did you react to the fact Byleth is a part of a Clan?” He could hear is old man shuffle behind him. Felix finally turned to face him. “You are not very religious, so you probably don’t know the stories as well.” Rodrigue looked very tired. He rested his hand on his own sword and looked to the sky. Felix remained silent, waiting for Rodrigue to continue. “The Goddess, with her five Saints, descended upon Fodlen and gave its denizens the power of shifting.” Felix rolled his eyes and interrupted. “Yes, yes and she blessed a select few who were worthy of her power. That’s how Crest come to be. I know all this, get the point.” Rodrigue was not amused at the outburst, but he moved past it. “The Goddess and her Children helped bring Fodlen into a new age. In the old texts, Children can also be translated into Clan. It is written that the Goddess and her Children or ‘Clan’ will return and with bring about a New Dawn.” Felix felt his mouth fall open in shock. 

“There’s no way. That’s just silly superstitious nonsense. All of that happened a long time ago. It’s up to us to find this New Dawn or whatever. Not the Goddess and not the boar.” Felix let his rage simmer just under his skin. This old man stared him down. “I will not stand for this blasphemous talk. You are still young Felix, but you need to learn your place in this world.” Rodrigue hung his head and took a shaky breath. “You might have a Crest, Felix, but that’s not enough. I’m sure you know and I don’t try to push it on you. I’ve seen what happened to Sylvain under the Margrave’s expectations. But you will need to pass the Crest of Fraldarius onto an alpha heir, preferably before I die.” For his part, the old man did seem remorseful about what he said. Felix didn’t care, the rage bubbled over. “I will stay to protect Mercedes and that is it! I refuse to bow to this world. Once this is all over, I am leaving the Pack and I’ll never look back!” Felix found himself storming off again. Rodrigue let him go. The tension to thick to talk anymore.

Felix met up with Ashe outside the medical tent. The silver-haired shifter gave him a worried look, but was smart enough not to say anything. Felix shoved his hands in his pockets. Something tickles his knuckles on his left hand. Felix pulled out a small leaf. He twirled it in his fingers and watched it change from emerald to mint. “I’ll take first watch outside. Make sure you keep watch over Mercedes.” Ashe didn’t argue, but he did give Felix a second glance before entering the tent. Felix chewed on his lip as he watched the leaf for a little while longer. He tucked it back in his pocket and stared practicing his breathing. He tried to replicate the feel before, when he felt time slowed down. Felix was still unable to achieve it when the sun started peaking up above the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

It was noon when the Pack finally made it to Gronder. Felix took up position near Mercedes. He could see his old man with the Fraldarius Infantry on the frontlines, where Felix wanted to be. Fraldarius soldiers specialize in onslaught attacks, oftentimes overwhelming enemies with their shear numbers. A tactic Felix was not fond of. He preferred a more solitary fight. Ashe was stringing his bow next to him. 

Horns signaled the arrive of the Herd. Their bright golden yellow banners spilled through the forest covered hills to the east. Another horn alerted everyone to the red banners coming in from the southwest. The Flock was intense in their black and red armor. A wave of energy passed through the Pack. Everyone was ready for a fight.

A silver banner raised above the Flock, soon a similar banner was raised by the Herd. Dimitri gave the signal for the Packs own response. After a brief pause, Dimitri, Dedue and Ingrid stepped forward. The three prepared to shift. Across the field, Felix could spy the Flock and Herd doing the same. Once the stupid boar was in his lion form Annette and two others ran forward with royal blue silks to drape over the lion, polar bear, and blonde horse’s shoulders. Felix could see Annette stumble back from Dedue with a worried expression on her face. Felix pursed his lips and gave the area a scan again. All the flags blow in the breeze. Too the southwest, a massive eagle and raven took to the skies as a strawberry colored horse galloped after. A large stage with huge antlers led a pink mountain goat and purple horse towards the central hill. 

Before the three groups could meet however, a horn signaled the arrival of a fourth group. On the mountain cliffs overseeing the field a small army appeared. Navy and white banner were raised along with their own silver one. Three figures snapped open their wings in a partial shift and took off towards the hill. Among them Felix spied Byleth’s black wings. She had taken up point with a deep emerald that had to be Seteth took the right and purple on her left. Felix started anxiously pacing back and forward. The rest of the Pack was starting to panic. “Everyone, calm down and wait for His Highness’s commands!” Rodrigue was shouting, using his commands to bend everyone back into line. Mercedes stopped Felix by placing a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Is that Clan?” Felix nodded as his eyes followed the new trio. 

The groups met at the hill and immediately shifted back. Felix could barely make out what was going on and at this distance even Ashe’s hearing wouldn’t pick up what anyone was saying. Felix hated this. He resumed his pacing. They waited like this for almost an hour. Felix was about to shift and see what’s going on for himself when an ear-piercing screech filled the air. The massive giant eagle had taken flight again. The other two Flock members shifted and took up battle positions. That close to the other groups was madness, those two wouldn’t be able take on the other shifters. Felix couldn’t figure out what they were up to.

An unnatural roar came from the Flock’s army. Strange beasts charged the field. Soil and rage made the air hazy. “Sylvain! Calm down!” Rodrigue turned on the younger alpha. “They’re like Miklan.” All eyes snapped to the fiery mop of hair. “Those beasts are exactly like Miklan!” Felix turned back to the hill. Two of the dragons had taken flight, neither of them had Byleth’s black wings. A glitter of red flared up on the hill. Two beasts charged forward as the Herd and Pack members shifted and headed back towards their respective armies. A battle cry from the top of the cliffs was the only warning they got as the sky was clouded by half shifted dragons. Non-dragon Clan members shifted and charged down the cliffs. They were being led by a cheetah. “Protect His Highness!! Archers, provide cover. Gautier Knights assist Dimitri back to the Pack.” Arrows were already being let loose. Sylvain and his group charged forward. Half had shifted and sped ahead. 

Felix’s sword hand twitched. If it wasn’t for Mercedes behind him, Felix would have made it to the hill already. Byleth fighting all alone and she was quickly becoming surrounded. A fifth group entered the field through sickly purple warp spells. Their numbers were added to the Flock, more than doubling their numbers. Shamir landed in front of the Pack. She gave a stiff nod to Rodrigue. “The Flock has declared war. They are not interest in omegas. It was all a ploy to lure us out. We advise you leave the battle at once.” “We can’t just leave!!” Felix pushed his way to the frontlines, dragging his charge behind him. “What are those beasts?!” Remorse find her purple eyes. “Demonic beasts. Created by forcing corrupted Crest stones onto shifters and non-shifters without Crests.” Rodrigue was at a loss. The Pack was starting to lose control. 

A furious roar calmed the masses. The boar had returned. Dimitri shifted back; the blue silk covered his body. “Bring me my armor and lance. If Edelgard wants a fight, then we will give her fight.” The overwhelming aura of alpha filled the air. The shifters reacted by getting into battle positions. Felix took a calming breath to prevent succumbing to it. A mad gleam flickered in Dimitri’s eyes and a creepy smile tugged at his lips. “First wave, charge!!” A crash of soldiers, some shifted, took the field. Mercedes shivered in his grasp. Felix pulled her close before catching Annette’s eye. Felix marched Mercedes to her. “Watch her!” Annette clutched her friend close. “I’ll keep her safe.” Felix made his way back to Shamir, who looked across between unimpressed and annoyed. “Take me to her!” Felix took off his jacket, getting ready to shift. Shamir rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault if you get yourself killed.” Before Felix could get any more clothes off. Shamir hosted him up and flapped her deep purple wings. The rush of air forced Felix to close his eyes. Good thing too, because he would have thrown up from the heights they reached. He could feel them move through the sky before they landed with a heavy thud.

“He’s heavier than he looks. I am not doing that again.” Felix opened his eyes in time to see Shamir take off, firing off arrows in her wake. “What are you doing here?! You need to run!” Byleth plunged her holy sword into the breast of a sparrow shifter. Felix drew his sword and took position to protect her back. “The boar disagreed. Besides I can’t leave you to die before I can defeat you.” Felix block an oncoming attack from an assassin. Byleth growled in anger as she whipped the sword at a demonic beast at the foot of the hill. A strong wind from a pair of brown wings whipped up, as Alois crashed a huge battle axe into the skull of the beast. “Lady Byleth, please retreat! You need to return to Garreg Mach.” “No, I have to stay to cover the shifters’ escape. Those damned fool refuse to leave.” Byleth left off an intense Ragnarok spell before throwing a glare Felix’s way. He didn’t have time respond as a magenta hawk dropped from the sky. The new alpha shifted into a girl with dark skin and markings along her face and body. The only thing covering her was a flimsy red silk. But her apparent nakedness didn’t deter her from grabbing a sword from one of the fallen and charging him. 

She fought dirty, like a survivor. Felix would have been impressed if he wasn’t on the defensive. She was using her body to distract her opponents. She kept dancing out of Felix’s reach before coming back into to strike. “Felix!” Byleth twirled in, like his own dance partner. She parried the attacked aimed at his leg and thrusted at the alpha. From the west, a blast of Miasma was aimed at Byleth’s head. Felix called on his own magic to counter with a Thoron spell. Another alpha, a menacing dark mage with sickly yellow eyes, was preparing another spell went the cheetah tackled him. With a shriek, the dark mage shifted into the raven and took off. It was enough of a distraction for Felix to land a hit on the girl who had forgot all about him. His sword cut into her arm, slicing throw flesh and hitting bone. She let out a cry of pain. “PETRA!!” A smaller alpha in red armor, Edelgard, tossed a tomahawk at the group. Byleth knocked it away. “Get out of there!” The woman was holding her bleeding arm. “I cannot be shifting. Run Edelgard. I will be holding them back!” 

Out of nowhere another assassin entered the fight. With a giggle she slashed at Felix with twin long daggers. “Oh, having fun without me I see.” She had the same sickly pale skin as that Solon. Her short hair was a red that looked wrong to Felix’s eye. “My name is Kronya and I will be the one killing you vermin today.” She giggled some more, forcing Felix back with her speed and flexibility. Byleth was forced to abandon her fight with the shifter called Petra to defend Felix. Byleth clenched her jaw, keeping Kronya back. “Get out of here Petra. Let me finish this battle.” Edelgard made it up the hill. “No, I will not be leaving you.” Petra picked up a sword in her other hand. Felix was starting to sweat now. Byleth was fighting back both Kronya and now Edelgard. Alois was busy with another demonic beast. While left Felix to content with Petra. Even using her no dominate hand she was still a formattable foe, but now Felix was getting the upper hand. The sound of hooves drew closer. A spear launched over the four fighters atop the hill and imbedded itself into the beast, killing it. Alois was now free to join the fray. Jeralt rode up. He jumped off his horse and pulled out his spare lance. Edelgard knocked Byleth’s whip away with her battle axe. “You are stronger than I anticipated. We will retreat for now. But we know where you’re hiding, we will destroy you.” She shifted into the giant eagle and took Petra into her claws to make their escape. 

Kronya didn’t run. Her attention was train on Jeralt now. Dodging Byleth’s attacks and kicking Felix out of the way, the inhuman assassin struck at Jeralt. “You’re just a pathetic old man.” Jeralt was holding his own. “Back down, know when you’re outnumbered.” Byleth move to back up her father as Felix pulled himself up. Another demonic beast started up the hill. “Shit!” Alois turned around to take care of it. Felix was torn. It looked like Alois needed help, but he didn’t want to leave Byleth. A roar forced Felix’s hand and he followed after the male dragon. He worked with Alois to bring down this newest threat. 

“How dare you get in our way of our brilliant plan… you traitorous dog!!” An ungodly scream ripped across the battled field. A power wind whipped up and forced everyone to take cover. Felix dropped for cover and tried to get a look up the hill. Byleth swung her sword and lopped Kronga’s head off. But that still didn’t stop the strong gusts being created by her black wings. Byleth let out another scream. She snapped her head to the southeast and took flight. Felix climbed the hill. He found Jeralt’s body laying in a pool of blood. “Oh Goddess!” Felix froze. “Captain!! Captain Jeralt!” Alois landed in the puddle of red mud. The man was unsure of what to do. Another scream made Felix to wipe his head towards where Byleth had flown off to. She was battling against two beast and … Solon! Felix moved into action to help. Running full speed, only slowing to fall an enemy, Felix felt his lungs burning. He was so far away. Seteth reached her before Felix could. Cyril was with him, shooting arrows into the beasts. In a rage, Byleth put her sword through Solon’s skull. Another scream forced Felix to run faster. Shamir joined too. 

Seteth tackled Byleth and pinned her to the ground. She screamed as she fought against the man holder her down. “Byleth get control of yourself!! Please, this is what they want!” Seteth beat his wings down to help him hold her. Byleth struggled. Her clothes were starting to tear. Felix got as close as he could when another gust of wind blew him back. Black scales were forming on her skin. “Byleth, stop! You already took out Jeralt’s murderer. Breaking the pact with only make this worse.” Seteth was losing the battle. The power he was using to keep her down was triggering his own shift. Shamir gripped Felix by the collar and dragged him towards the two fighting dragons. “Stop her. If you don’t, we’ll have bigger problems on our hands.” Shamir got him to Byleth. She took flight to rejoin the battle.

Byleth’s face was being pushed into the dirty. Still, she struggled. More scales were forming on her skin. Her jade eyes were blown wide and her pupils were slits. “Byleth please, listen to them.” Felix crouched down to her level. Her eyes focused on him. “Keep talking, she seems to reacting to you.” Seteth was still struggling, but less so. “You promised me you wouldn’t die! Not until I defeat you.” Her eyes started to change back. Felix jumped to his feet and drew his sword. “So, fight me!” Seteth gaped at him in shook. “What?!” “FIGHT ME!” Byleth took advantaged of Seteth’s confusion. She knocked him off her. There were less scales on her skin. She picked her sword up and took a defensive stance.  
Felix charged. He struck from above, bring his sword down and Byleth raised her sword to meet his. The blank look on her face was starting to melt. Felix made sure to breath this time. He was fighting with purpose, real purpose this time. They continued to circle each other, moving to strike, trying to create openings. This was their longest fight yet. Felix could barely hear the outside battle still raging around them. Felix catch a glimpse of Seteth stopping soldiers from interfering. Felix side stepped one of Byleth’s thrusts. Seeing an opening, he aimed for her armpit. But he was to slow. Byleth jumped right and dropped to the ground. Redirecting her momentum, Byleth lunged up into Felix’s space. She knocked him to the ground and held her sword to his throat. “Yield.” Byleth was back. “I yield.” Felix was breathing heavily.

Felix blinked sharply when a hot tear hit his face. Byleth’s eyes were watery and the blank look was back. Felix pushed her sword away and sat up. He didn’t meet much resistance. Byleth let more tears flow down her face. Felix was hesitant for a moment. Looking over Byleth’s shoulder, Felix caught Shamir’s gaze. She rolled her eyes at his panic and made a hugging motion. Felix twitched before pulling Byleth to his chest. As soon as they made contact, she buried her head into Felix’s chest and silently wept. Like this, she was so small. It was hard for him to picture the strong warrior she was just a moment ago. Felix held her until the skies opened up and rain poured down. Washing away the blood of the battle. A few dragons landed not far away. A stage galloped out of the growing mist. Felix was at a loss. Byleth clung to him as she continued to cry. The stage shifted into a boy barely older than Felix. He had tan skin and rich dark brown hair. He had sharp, calculating green eyes. Felix clutched Byleth tighter. He felt her turn her head to look at the approaching alpha. The gold silk around the boy’s naked body grew damp in the rain. “I think its time for you to spill your secrets, Teach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bit of a slump last month and I've been slowly digging myself out of it. So this week I sat down and binge watch Gurren Lagann. Its one of my favorites that always cheers me up. Every time I watch it, it fills me with fighting spirit! THIS IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!!!! (Cough) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these three chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> So guess what, when you write a story in a word document the word count is way different that the character count. Its almost like I'm an idiot. Anyway, this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate constructive criticism. But before you rag on my spelling and grammar, know I am drunk to fuel my courage to post this. So please be gentle. I have an idea where this is going, but it may take a (sarcastic) minute to get there.


End file.
